A Needed Quest
by hominnaltales
Summary: It's not the kind of Adventure she was expecting to find herself stuck in the middle of. Winding up somewhere on a completely different world isn't something she's very used to. But still, it wouldn't hurt to try to make the best of it all the same. It shouldn't be too hard of a challenge for someone as unique and charming as Courier Six.
1. A Need To Trade Places

**This first Chapter is also a pretty short one. But that's really only because I mainly created this to serve the purpose as a Introduction to the rest of the Story. I've already started to work on the next Chapter so you can expect it to be released in a fair amount of time.**

**If you like the Story so far and wish to read more you should really consider Following so you'll be alerted when I make any new Chapters. Another thing to do if you like it so far is to give it a Favorite. And if you have the time please leave me an honest Review so I know what you think so far. It can be negative, positive, or just some friendly advice.**

**Chapter 1: A Need to Trade Places.**

The sweet sound of nothing but complete silence. One of the most peaceful noises anyone could possibly imagine, even though it isn't actually a noise. It was especially comforting to someone such like Courier Six, who prefers to spend the majority of their day listening to a mixture of people screaming in agonizing pain, as well as a whole lot of gunfire and explosions. As you can guess it was a rather good change of scenery for her ears. The Courier was currently inside of her one of a kind Presidential Suite. More specifically she was laying down in her very comfortable bed.

There were a lot of times when she had the brilliant idea to just stay in bed throughout the entire day. But today that idea was nowhere to be found inside of her skull. For the Courier had just moments ago received a brand new Quest. It was an honest to God actual Quest. She hadn't received one in almost an entire year. It made a lot of sense seeing as everybody was either finally getting along with one another or was killed by Six.

But it wasn't just the Quests that Six hadn't seen in a very long time. It was any form of excitement in general. No longer were people taking the time to shoot at each other. No longer were people begging for her assistance with even the most basic of tasks. And worst of all Deathclaws were no longer appearing in places that they definitely shouldn't. It was the only thing that made going to the Mojave Outpost exciting.

Did any of that matter anymore? No, for the Courier now had one available Quest. Well actually there are two of them. The other being ''What's In The Name?'' But in order to complete that would she would require a much larger amount of Intelligence than she currently possesses. Which is why she'll be dammed if she doesn't manage to complete the only other one presented to her.

Most of the Courier's past Quests had very confusing, somewhat humorous, and even down right odd names. But this Quest was a little bit different for two main reasons. For one it didn't even come with a proper title. And secondly it didn't even give her an actual objective to complete. All it offered was a map marker for her to travel to.

Stepping out of her bed for the first in awhile, Courier Six quickly equipped her Desert Ranger Combat Armour she received back in Zion. Nowadays she would always wear it wherever she went. The stupid reason being that she preferred the green eyes rather than the red eyes that came with the standard Ranger Armour.

Immediately upon exiting her room the Courier accidentally bumped into one of her Companions. This one in particular was named Arcade Gannon. Sense Arcade was wearing his Enclave Remnant Power Armour Six was pushed to the ground upon impact. Bending down he quickly helped his friend and employer up to apologize.

''Damn, I'm sorry about that.'' He said while scratching the back of his head. ''Last time I checked Boone and I are the only ones up this early in the morning. Though are reasoning is very different. Boone because early in the morning is apparently the best time of the day for getting a clear shot. And for me it's because that's when the most crime takes place.''

The Courier tilted her head and widened her eyes. ''Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that there's still some level of crime left in Freeside? But I thought I managed to get rid of all of the bad people living there? And the whole NCR and Kings friendship, remember that whole thing? Violence should be down all the way. Lily is right, I really should get out more often.''

''Crime is certainly down quite a bit thanks to you and your hard work.'' The Courier smiled and felt appreciated at the kind words. ''It's nothing except a few thugs here and there. And as for the Kings and NCR, I can tell they're trying to do their best to maintain as much order as possible. I appreciate that you managed to convince them to let me help. By the way, I couldn't help but notice that you're wearing your ''Adventure'' Armour. Is today finally the day when you get back out there?''

Six rubbed her hands together like an excited child. ''Why of course is it my very best friend. Oh and please don't ever tell Veronica or anyone else that I said that. Last night I just received a random notification on my Pip-Boy. There was no title or even an objective. All it's telling me to do is to go to an area located around the outside of Primm. I think I'll be back in no time.''

''Didn't you say the exact same thing about going to Big Mountain? Not only were you there for well more than three entire weeks. But right after you finally managed get out of there you decided to go straight over to the Sierra Madre. And doing that practically took up just as much time, if not more.''

''Well in my defense those two places were really cool. Well one of them was definitely more scary than it was cool. Anyway I should probably get going before anything else gets the chance to interrupt me. Before I go I am officially making you the temporary gang leader until I return. I want you to use this position of power responsibly. Oh and could you please tell Raul that I finally manged to get him access to Hidden Valley? You have no idea how racist those guys can be.''

As she left the Lucky 38 and eventually the Strip itself, the Courier greeted as many faces as she could. The ones that didn't try to attack her anyway. One of the important faces that she spotted was Boone, who had apparently just gotten back from a very unsuccessful hunt. In order to make her friend feel better she took him inside of the Atomic Wrangler.

Aside from drinking the cheap booze, neither of them had any plans on purchasing the other available services. Six knew better than to try another taste of one of the Wrangler's prostitutes. Last time she did she almost drank an entire bottle of mouthwash just to get the taste out of her mouth.

Not far from where they were sitting Dean was singing on the stage. He didn't actually work their but he was so overly intoxicated that he just couldn't help but sing his heart out. On the dance floor was Cass, who was dancing to Dean's words. She was also hammered out of her mind.

Each and everyone of them ended up staying a lot longer than they expected to. Cass ended up having to carry Dean home with help from Boone. Courier Six said ''Goodbye'' to her three friends before they did the same to her. She was a little dissapointed that there was no group hug at the end.

**Primm**

It had been months since the Courier sat foot in Primm. Last time She was there, She got the Town a new Sheriff. And judging by the Town's new Inhabitants, Deputy Weld was doing a pretty good job of Keeping Law and Order. **(DUN-DUN)**

''Okay, now let me see.'' Six said to herself whilst she was examining her Pip-Boy. ''It looks like I'm going to have to go inside the Vikki and Vance Casino once more. I guess it wouldn't hurt to also have a friendly chat with Johnson Nash while I'm in there.''

Using her impressive and frightening strength, the Courier kicked open the Casino's doors. She greeted all of the people inside, ''Hello my friends! Your glorious savior has finally made her grand return from her ventures of great terror and destruction.''

Johnson Nash Chuckled and approached The Courier. He handed Her a small shot glass of Whiskey. ''I'd recognize that wild Spirit from anywhere. Well, That and you're the only one I know who sometimes refers to themselves in Third-Person. How you doing kid? And what brings you back to Primm?''

Six removed Her helmet and quickly drained Her Shot-glass. ''First off, Third-Person is the best Person. Secondly, I'm Doing Fantastic. And Thirdly, Adventure brings Me here my Dear Friend. I don't suppose anything interesting Has Happened in here as of last night?''

''Afraid not. This Town is now a quiet one. Been getting a lot more visitors though. Especially since you found that missing gun all that time ago. Yep, nothing more than a few strange individuals. Well, definitely nowhere near as strange as you are.''

The Courier laughed because of how true the statement really was. ''Yeah, yeah. Now, when you say strange individuals. Is there anyone that sticks out more than the others? There's a chance that I'll have to talk with them. It's really important stuff.''

''Now that you mention it. There is this one fellow sitting right over there. If you ask me he seems like bad business. Dressed up in a pretty weird fashion too. He hasn't even ordered anything or played a single game. Just keeps sitting there while checking the time. Could be He's been waiting for you.''

Six looked over to the man. Surely enough his apparel was beyond out of the ordinary, Even for her standards. His outfit looked oddly clean, especially noticeable due to it's white color. The stranger's hat was covering his eyes while He sat. The Courier, after having one last talk with Nash, the Courier took a seat next to the stranger.

She was hoping to be the first to make official introductions. But the man beat her to it. He started with a sigh of Relief. ''Phew, You certainly took your sweet time getting here didn't you? I mean, I've been waiting here for practically a full day! This place is a dump.''

In a quite confused and annoyed manner Six said, ''Okay, You're rude. But luckily for you, after dealing with Dean I think I can get behind that. And as for why it took me so long. The Objective didn't exactly come with a suggested time of arrival. How the Hell did you send the Quest to my Pip-Boy anyway?''

Instead of getting her expected answer, she got a question. ''That thing around your wrist? That's a stupid name for it if you don't mind my saying. Not the best of security either. Mind if we just cut to the chase? I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Basically, you're a very interesting and one of a kind person. Some very good friends of mine are interested in you. And with that they're also interested in your World.''

The mysterious man reached into his outfit and pulled out a small electronic device. He handed it over to Six. ''I'm going to need you to somehow attach it to that teleportation gun of yours. Hopefully that's a simple task that you can manage.''

To the stranger's surprise, Six began chuckling. ''And I'm supposed to just do exactly as you say?'' She rhetorically asked him. ''What if this is a trick and I end up in the dark realm? How you assure me that I'll get even a little bit of an Adventure out of this?''

In a reassuring manner he put his hands in the air. ''Look, I get it, finding some kind of Adventure in your own World isn't an easy thing to do seeing as you've been everywhere and done practically everything. Luckily I can assure you that if you accept my terms there will be a new one just waiting for you to arrive. You might even be able to find a Quest or two.''

The idea of going to an entirely different world with people also inhabiting them was something that Courier Six could barely manage to comprehend. But at the same time she was becoming so intrigued with the idea that she had no other choice but to accept.

''Okay, that's good. I guess they did say you're not a complete idiot. Now before you pull that trigger, which I know you're going to do, seeing as you're curiosity always gets the better of you. You should probably know that this is almost definitely a one-way trip. But I'm guessing this isn't the first time you've heard something like that?''

Six smiled and carefully pointed her now upgraded Transportalponder up towards the roof of the Casino. Before leaving she decided to acknowledge the stranger's thoughts. ''Buddy, you really have no idea just how right you are in saying that. But all the same... I'll be back.''

In an instant she was gone. Roman sighed a quick breath of relief. He was told that this was going to be the easiest part of the job. No one had told him that he would have to wait more than a day in this stinking town. But if the reward was anything like he was promised it was more than worth the wait.

He did end up spending a few extra minutes inside of Primm. Most of that time consisted of him doing just a bit more of gambling and ordering a couple more drinks. After he finally got to leave the building with his earned winning, he started the long walk to over Vegas. Once he got there he would be able to complete the next part of his task.


	2. A Needed Encounter

**When a word or phrase is Bold, it is formatted that way in order to portray the use or affect of one of the many Perks or Skills. I know that some other Stories like to have the Wanderer and Courier Six just be the same person in order to create a more diverse setting. But that's not what I plan on doing.**

**However I might give Six some of the Wanderer's Perks and/or Skills at some point in the future. And in saying that we will also be seeing a little bit of the Wanderer himself in the future. Six sees him as a sort of hero and really looks up to the legend that a lot of us wish we could live up to. Maybe then my parents would stop being dissapointed in me.**

**I'm asking all of you to please leave me a Review so I know what you think of the Story so far. If it's convenient you should Follow the Story in case you want to be alerted when I post any new Chapters. Hell, you could even Follow me if you're reading any of my other Stories. And if you really enjoyed everything that you've read so far, you should consider giving me a distinct honor by putting my Story on your Favorites.**

**Chapter 2: A Needed Encounter:**

The Courier's head throbbed in a type of pain that was somewhat rare for her to have to endure. It was the pain of taking a very considerable amount of fall damage and breaking a couple of bones in the process. It was the kind of pain she would always try to avoid the most in her travels throughout the Mojave wasteland.

You're likely to break more than just a few limbs after a fall like that. Unfortunately Doctor's Bags aren't exactly the cheapest of medical supplies. But of course she didn't really have a choice since almost all of her limbs were now in a very crippled state. **Brainless, Reinforced Spine **Both her head and torso did not suffer from the fall. In fact they were perfectly fine.

Opening the inventory section of her Pip-Boy, Six used one of her thirteen Doctor's Bags. This time the only pain that she felt was a large amount of emotional pain. Seeing such a rare and one of a kind item disappear like that from existence can cause irreversible emotional damage to such a sensitive soul. At least it was going towards a good cause. Using the support of one of the many nearby trees, the Courier was able to bring herself off of the-

''Hey, wait just a minute.'' The Courier said aloud to herself while also rudely interrupting the narration. ''Are those trees?'' Though she had seen a couple of them just a few times before, Six knew for a fact that they were even more secluded to specific areas than Cazadore were. They could only be found around Jacobstown as well as a few small parts of Red Rock Canyon.

But this clearly wasn't Jacobstown nor was it Red Rock Canyon. Sure, those places had a couple of trees scattered throughout the area. But this was a whole damn forest of pure green trees. In fact there were so many of the trees that it would probably mange to make the members of the Oasis a little jealous. Not that the Courier would happen to know anything about them. At least for now anyway.

The sight of the beautiful and green forest was more than enough to put the Courier in true awe. Which was a very hard task for someone or something to do. The last time it happened was the exact moment she entered the Strip for the first time. The way Six viewed it, this was as far from the Strip as anyone could possibly be.

She was hoping to land in the middle of another exciting region filled with all sorts of Old World treasures to get her little hands on. Perhaps there would even be a few more mysteries in need of solving. She could definitely take full advantage of her current location.

Before she could continue her line of thought or consider her next move another rare event occurred. The Courier's Pip-Boy flashed a 'Broken Weapon' notification on the screen. She was more than a little confused at first. She was almost always careful with each and every item in her inventory. Even when they weren't broken she was always sure to give them regular repairs. It took a few more seconds but she soon realized what her wrist mounted device was telling her.

The Big Mountain Transportalponder was broken. You'd think that she would've been a little more worried by her sudden lack of methods to return to the Mojave. But this was nothing she hasn't already gone though before. Zion, Big Mountain, the Sierra Madre Casino. None of them were kind enough to offer her a quick and easy way home. Yet she made it through all the same. Six placed the transportation device back in her inventory.

Wherever she was she knew that she would eventually have to find someone that would be able to repair the device for her. Not that she knew if it could even be repaired in the first place. It was only ever used as a tool not as a weapon of mass destruction. There was this one time when Ralph tried to buy it off of her for some odd reason.

Six was able to determine that the next best course of action would be to move somewhere a little more inhabited. She checked the map on her Pip-Boy to get a sense of direction. **Explorer **She was relieved but even more excited to see the large amount of new locations for her to discover and explore. As for her current location, it was labeled as the Emerald Forest. 'Forest' was definitely the correct word to use in her eyes.

Even though there were new locations, most of them would still require a few good hours of painful walking to reach. But as Courier Six would always tell her Companions, ''It's about the journey, not about the destination.'' She imagined that someone who was once considered an important person was the one to turn that into the quote it is today.

She was about to select one of the destinations with the marker before out of nowhere the Quest updated. While the Quest still did not feature a name, it now actually had an objective. The Courier's eyes widened when she saw what the objective said. ''Survive the Attack.'' She decided that now would be a good time to equip one of her Saturnite fists. With all the trees around her up close and personal would be the only way to go about combat. If she tried hard enough she could probably shoot most of them down to acquire a better view of her surrounding. But it would just be a waste of ammo.

The sound of rustling emitting from behind her, put Six slightly on edge. She hadn't actually battled with anything in a long time. Legion, they were all dead. Powder Gangers, also dead, or imprisoned. And saddest of all, there were no more Deathclaws left to hunt. But she knew that whatever was lurking behind her, she had definitely dealt with worse before it.

Six quickly spun around, expecting just another medium level challenge. But what she got instead was a strike to the head that was so unbelievably powerful it completely broke her Ranger Combat Helmet and once again if she had an actual brain inside of it, her head would have been crippled for the second time that day. The strike also managed to throw her off of the ground and into the air.

The pain was nothing but unfamiliar to her. Well... That and painful of course. Even the Deathclaws at the Quarry didn't pack that much of a punch. This was something new. After removing her helmet and injecting a Stimpack straight into her head. She got a good look at this new and fierce competition.

The term ''Different'' couldn't even begin to describe what the newly encountered creature looked like. Whatever it was, it was completely pitch black. It had a Bone-like mask as well as spikes protruding out of its arms, back, and knees. It wasn't clear if was a new type of Deathclaw or not. The only thing that was clear was that it had to die. No one breaks the Courier's equipment and gets away with it unscathed!

She charged up a punch, and slammed the Saturnite fist right into the Creature's face. Though she had taken Deathclaw's heads off with one of those punches many times before, the creature didn't even flinch at the attack. The Courier became even more excited as the challenge began to increase.

The creature threw another attack at the Courier, but this time she was able to dodge it, and counter it with several punches to one of the thing's arms. Still, the creature seemingly took not a single drop of damage. Now Six was just becoming frustrated. Any other type of Creature or Mutant would've been dead by now. Even Rawr didn't take nearly this long to kill.

Another slash went for the Courier, this time connecting with her chest. Her armour was now in awful condition. She was also only a poke away from being dead. Three Super-Stimpacks, Hydra, Jet, Psycho, and a Large amount of Med-x proved to be a little more than useful in the current situation.

Grabbing onto the creature's arm and not letting go no matter what it tried, the Courier began to repeatedly slam the Saturnite fist into it as hard as she could. She felt a little too much satisfaction when the creature cried out in what was hopefully a combination of agonizing pain and regret for picking a fight with a legend in the first place.

She refused to stop hitting the thing until her Saturnite fist broke from all of the aggressive use. And when it did, the creature fell to the ground. It wasn't dead yet, but very close to the point of death. Pulling out A Light Shining in Darkness, the Courier emptied an entire clip into the things head. Though she didn't receive any EXP. It was due to her being at level 50. Six knew that the thing was dead.

Laughing, that was all she could do at that moment. Never in her travels had she ever had such an exhilarating fight before. She didn't even care that most of her equipment was completely trashed and broken. She didn't care that she was bleeding from all sorts of places. All she care about was that for once in a really long time she was actually having some actual fun.

As if things couldn't get any better, or worse if you're a sensible person that is. Which is something that Six is very far from being. But there was no time to think on her state of mind. More rustling could be heard from behind her position. Reloading her Handgun yet again, she laughed and said to her dangerous approaching enemy, ''Please, don't show me any mercy like your brother did.''

The enemy quickly complied to her odd and absurd request. The large quantity of the creatures shocked the Courier and even made her consider the idea of retreating. But by the time more of them showed up she had no means of escaping. She was going to have to fight every single one of them. ''You know what, I'm not a very picky person. Just a little bit of mercy would be okay too.''

Unfortunately they only decided to listen to her first request. Lunging forward at a speed that was far too quick for Six to react to, one of the beats slashed her helmet right off of her head. It also managed to leave a few marks on her actual face. Hopefully there would be no permanent scaring.


	3. A Needed Interrogation

**A/N: When words are Italicized they represent the Courier's own personal thoughts. Thanks for coming all the way to Chapter 3. Now we actually get to see Six in the World of RWBY. More importantly we'll get to see how she's an agent of change.**

**Chapter 3: A Needed ****Interrogation**

The city of Vale was quiet. Citizens walked through its streets, going about their usual business. Everything was in place for a perfectly calm and peaceful day. Or so it would seem like it was. In actuality within only a few minutes things were about to take a very ''Loud'' turn for the city. Inhabitants turned to see dozens of Police cars, all heading towards the Town's center. Some of the Citizen's curiosity got the better of them, and they began to follow the cars.

With so a large amount of commotion, people found only one idea for who could have started it all. The White Fang. It wasn't exactly the hardest idea to believe in, what with them becoming ever so more aggressive than usual. The popular theory only increased as more and more Vehicles went to deal with the situation. Whatever this was, it was truly a serious threat.

All Police vehicles strategically stopped at all the exits to the center of the town, Whoever was in there wasn't going to have a very fun time getting out. All Officers stepped out of their cars, and proceeded to train their weapons on the suspects. Or, well, suspect. Singular.

Now, some of you less mentally gifted people might be wondering, 'Who in the hell could create so much tension to get half of the whole damn Police Department chasing after them?!' But it's safe to say that the majority of you all know the correct answer. The Courier was always good at ''Accidentally'' creating lots of trouble. She referred to the ability as both a gift and a curse. Mostly a gift due to all the fun it brings.

The Courier analyzed the weapons trained on her. From the looks of them, they didn't look like they would pack a whole lot of firepower. Unlike the encounters with the wildlife she had back in the forest, dealing with these guys would probably be a piece of cake. Knowing that this wouldn't be a talk our way out of this encounter, the Courier took an opportunity to formulate an attack strategy.

_Okay, let me think. Euclid's C-Finder is out of the question. Used that up getting out of that forest. Gauss Rifle is good at damage, but with all the reloading I'd have to do I'd be shot dead by the time I get a third shot out. Riot Shotgun, absolutely not. At this range I might as well just be throwing rocks at them. A Light Shining in Darkness, Maybe. Decent damage and I can reload it fairly quickly. Esther, if I didn't use half of my Mini-Nukes in the forest that'd definitely be my first option._

Checking over the rest of her weapons, the Courier found that she could narrow the option down to only two of them. Either A Light Shining in Darkness, or her fully repaired Silenced .22 SMG that she stole from the Fiends. And then a thought came into her head, 'Hey, w_hy don't I just use both of them?_

She quickly equipped the weapons and went for her Pip-Boy to activate VATS. But before she could even activate her favorite targeting system and get a few lucky shots off, The Officers began to withdraw from the area. Six wondered if she was really that intimidating.

''Ha,'' She laughed because of her supposed victory. _A Handgun and Silenced SMG is all it takes to frighten these guys? Guess besides those beasts in the forest, I shouldn't expect too much of a challenge here. Now, where should I-''_

Now as it turns out, ''Withdraw'' was not the right word for the Police force's sudden change in movement. More like strategically move away so someone who is much more ''Professional'' can take care of the current terrorist situation.

A particular professional engaged in combat with the Courier, introducing themselves by landing right behind her, making a loud impacting sound when landing. Six was startled by the noise. She turned around and attempted to open fire on the brave new foe.

But whoever this person was, they were much quicker than the Courier. As a result, she found herself being launched from her current position then slamming Head-first into the side of a tree. Luckily none of her bones were crippled in the impact. Still, she took some damage from the attack.

She managed to get a quick look at the attacker. It was a woman, wearing what Six could only describe as '_'Bizarre''_ clothing. But she didn't take too much time looking over the attacker. Instead she got herself up and charged towards her.

Her Saturnite fist was still in an awful condition. But one good hit was all she would need to bring her down. Using all her might in one punch, she aimed for the Woman's head. But then she found herself slammed into a wall in a very early 1940's cartoon-like fashion.

The Courier groaned in pain, her health was deteriorating much faster than she was used to. She wouldn't last much longer against this lady. But for some reason the Courier laughed once again, She'd been in this region for less than an entire day. But somehow she was facing bigger challenges than the Divide or Sierra Madre offered her. That was a little humorous to her.

''Just give up you damn Terrorist!'' One observer among a large crowd shouted aggressively at the Courier. She looked to the large crowd, smiled, then gave all of them the bird. Her Pip-Boy showed an Infamy gained Notification with Vale. _Eh, not like I plan on staying here for awhile_

Officers quickly swarmed in, pointing their weapons at the Courier all the while. They grabbed her and proceeded to handcuff her. She didn't even attempt to resist, knowing one bullet would put her down instantly in her current state of health.

The Observers shouted cheers to the Officers. The Courier had to admit, that actually hurt her a little bit. She was used to being the one everyone liked, and cheered for after victory in a battle. She was really beginning to really miss the Mojave, and all of her friends.

One Officer said to Six in an aggressive tone, ''You have a lot of fucking nerve to pull something as stupid as that. You nearly burn down half of the Emerald Forest, then you start such a large panic like that. You're lucky no one here was killed. Because if someone was killed, I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in your head right here and now.''

The Courier surprised the Officer by laughing more, ''You boys clearly haven't seen the destructive power of an orbital laser, a few fire bombs, plasma grenades, and pretty much anything else in my arsenal. You should all really get out more often.''

The Officer resisted the urge to shoot her right then and there. ''Well, we're all glad you find this situation so funny. Here's and idea, maybe next time you can try and flood the whole Goddamn city, wouldn't that just be perfect?''

''Oh come on,'' The Courier whined. ''It was clearly an accident. I'd never try to hurt innocent people. **Sneering Imperialist **I for one have always respected the law. Well, most of the time anyway. Just ask the NCR, they'll definitely back me up for sure.''

''Alright that's it. Ramirez, hurry up and get your ass over here. Take her back to the Department and have her thrown into one of the cells. I'll come by later to have a little chat with her. Don't be afraid to rough her up a little bit on your way.''

The Officer in charge was interrupted while speaking to his Subordinate when the woman who just moments ago kicked the Courier's ass entered into the scene. The first thing she did was take a few seconds to get a proper look at Six.

She then spoke to the head Officer in a very professional fashion, ''There's no need for any of that gentlemen. This miscreant is to be placed under my watch for now. One of my Superiors would like to speak with her. I trust it is alright if I bring her to him now?''

The head Officer rubbed the back of his head. ''Well, Miss Goodwitch. You know I have high respect for you and Ozpin. Especially after how you handled this situation of ours. But I also have my superiors, and I don't think they'd like it if I showed up at the Department without her.''

The woman, whom Six now knew as Goodwitch removed her glasses. She then said in a very stern voice, ''Your superiors also don't like to receive complaints from well respected individuals. They will undoubtedly receive such complaints if you refuse to do as you are instructed. I'd suggest that you hand her over, now.''

The Courier let out a very childish giggle. ''I'd listen to her if I were you. She's even able to scare me. And I've had the honor of meeting two different Legates and over three different species of Deathclaws.''

''Okay,'' The Officer said to Miss Goodwitch. ''I'll have my fellow Officers clear out of here for now. Would you like someone to accompany you while transporting her. Not that I'm saying you couldn't handle her in another fight, of course.''

_Wow, now that was some real smooth flirting, buddy. I could really learn a thing or two from you. _Courier Six had to try very hard in order not to laugh at her own private joke. She did let out a few quiet snickers.

''I can assure you and your friends that there will be no need for that. I'll personally see to her transportation by myself.''

The Officer nodded, gave one last cold look to the Courier, then moved on to talk with his other fellow Officers. As for the Courier herself, she was now left in the custody of someone she knew she wasn't about to become friends with. Not wanting to anger the woman any further than she already has, the Courier decided to start things off with one of her peaceful greetings.

''So, how are you? Doing good? Me, I've definitely been better. Got attacked by a few of those things in the forest. It was pretty hard for me to kill them. I'm guessing you guys have a lot of trouble with them around here? I mean, my armour is completely shredded, half of my ammo is gone, and I practically used up all of my Turbo, which as you probably know is not exactly the cheapest of Chems.''

Before she could continue the long greeting, her new holder stopped her. ''Silence. I don't want to hear another word out of you until we arrive at our destination. The amount of trouble you've caused in one day is beyond worrying. Now understand this, the individual you will soon meet with is someone you will want to make a very good impression on. Failure to do so and I will deliver you right back to the police. Is that understood?''

The Courier couldn't exactly find the right words to respond with. Instead she just nodded at Goodwitch and continued to follow her.

Interrogation. Something that Six had only been a victim of once in her travels. It was the time when she was kidnapped by Legionnaires for information concerning Camp Golf. (Didn't end very well for them) She wouldn't talk then, she sure as hell wouldn't talk now.

For a moment she thought about making an escape attempt. After all, she still had a few of her Holdout weapons, the rest of her thing she could not sneak past security. But after remembering her most recent battle one more time, she put the plan to rest. Still, she kept Sleepytime close to grip.

Miss Goodwitch entered the room once more, taking a seat in front of the her. The Courier sat up straight, and put her cuffed hands on the table. Part of her wanted to gun down the woman at that moment. But just like Elijah said, ''You're curiosity always gets the better of you.'' So she decided to see what the woman had to tell her.

''I'm going to give you one final warning,'' Goodwitch said, looking deep into Six's eyes. ''Try your hardest to make a decent impression. This is one of the rarest of opportunities you will ever receive, it'd be best not to waste it.''

Goodwitch opened the door to the room, and a new figure emerged. It was a man, most likely middle aged, silver hair, and his attire screamed the term Pre-war. For some odd reason the Courier couldn't place the man. Not like with Caesar, and Mr House. She knew what behavior to expect from them right away. Whoever this guy was, he was definitely an odd one.

The man took a seat in front of the Courier, and introduced himself by offering her a handshake. She'd only received the polite courtesy a few number of times. Still, she accepted, shaking the man's hand.

She then received a more detailed introduction from the man and who exactly he was. ''Hello,'' He said in a very friendly voice. ''My name is Ozpin. First off I'd just like to apologize for the way you were handled back in the Town. I will have to have a talk with those Officers about how to properly handle a prisoner. But I'm sure you understand that we were only looking out for the well being of our people.''

Six nodded ''No, it's alright I get it. It was probably the best thing that could've happened in that situation. There might've been a lot of civilian casualties. Creator knows I've seen way too many of those in my travels.''

''Precisely.'' He said, adjusting his glasses. Now, if you could would you be willing to answer a few important questions that I have for you? The entire process should only take a moment or two.''

The Courier nodded seeing as it was only fair since he asked politely.

''Excellent. These first two both concern what happened at the Emerald Forest. I'd like you to explain to me how you nearly burned half of the forest down, as well as how you reached the City in the time you did. It's quite impressive really.''

''I assume you mean the traveling part. Lets just say that where I come from you have to do a lot of walking and even more running if you wish to survive. As for how I nearly burned the forest down. A lot of the weapons I carried have a lot of destructive power. I had to use a lot of it to survive those things in the forest.''

''It's clear to me that you can take care of yourself quite exceptionally in a battle. And if I'm not mistaken you were able to destroy quite a large number of Grimm by yourself? It was very impressive work.''

''Is that what you guys call them? I guess I did. Pretty much broke all of my Melee weapons doing it. Seriously I've had less trouble fighting with the Legendary Bloatfly. And let me be the first to tell you, that is not a fun time at all.''

''Strange, not a creature I've ever heard of. Nevertheless you've proven yourself to be professionally trained in many different forms of combat. Which is why I'd like to make you an offer. One I don't give out to just anybody. I'm certain you've heard of Beacon Academy before?''

The Courier tilted her head, ''Can't say I have before. We don't do a whole lot of school work where I'm from. Though if we did, I'm absolutely certain that I'd pass history class with flying colors.''

Ozpin's eyes widened, ''Interesting. In that case I'm going to assume you're not from around here?''

''Well you people don't know anything about the NCR, Caesars Legion, or even the Brotherhood of Steel. That's enough information to tell me that I'm clearly a very long way from my own home.''

''Hmm, perhaps in time you could possibly tell me more about this home of yours. But for now I just need you to answer one more of my questions. What exactly is your reasoning for wanting to fight?''

She found it to be an odd question. But despite that she quickly came up with an answer, ''Because I like to help people. And where I'm from, people need all of the help they can possibly get. I guess it sounds stupid, doesn't it?''

Ozpin put on a happy smile, ''Not at all. In fact what if I were to tell you that the Academy's purpose is to train Huntsmen and Huntresses just to do that. Which brings me to my offer. How would you like to attend Beacon Academy?''

The Courier just barely managed to hold back all her laughter. _Attend a fucking school? Are you being serious right now?_ If she wanted to go to a school she could just pick from one of the many vaporized ones back in the Mojave. Her desired answer came quickly.

But before she could answer with a proper no, her Pip-Boy flashed, saying that she had just completed the mysterious Quest. And in its place a new one appeared. This one actually came with a proper name. It was labeled as 'From a Courier, to a Huntress'.

Needless to say the Objective didn't exactly exactly make the Courier want to smile. In all capitalized letters the Objective said, ''SAY YES''. So despite not wanting to, that's exactly what she said to Ozpin.


	4. A Few Potential Friends

**A/N: All the way to Chapter four, heck yeah. Four is actually one of my most favorite numbers. Please don't ask why it is. I refuse to do anymore jail time after a simple misunderstanding. Anyway I'm feeling pretty good about this one. Sorry if this happens to seem a little short by the way. **

**As always please leave me an honest Review so I know what you guys think so far. It can be positive or negative, I just want to hear your opinion. Consider Following me so you'll always be alerted when I post any new Chapters. And please Favorite the Story if you really enjoyed. It's the best way to let me know I've done a good job so far.**

**Chapter 4: A Few Potential Friends.**

It's understandable to wonder why Courier Six would decide to change her mind just like that for the sole reason that it was instructed by her Pip-Boy. But Six viewed it in a very simple fashion. The Pip-Boy had never once steered her on the wrong path. It was used to guide her through the Mojave. It managed to keep all of the equipment she collected safe no matter how much she stuffed into it. She would gladly listen to any objective it gave her no matter what instructions it handed out. Especially any objectives that involved the killings of anyone associated with the Legion. Or at least what little was left of it after she was done with them. She really hated those bastards.

Ozpin quickly took notice of the device strapped to the Courier's wrist. She might've overreacted when he asked to take a quick look at it. Instead of actually getting to see it, he only received a basic rundown of all its abilities and marvelous features. In the end, Ozpin somehow viewed the device as both inferior to his own world's technology, but also technologically superior in a few ways. If that's even possible.

After the rundown of what made her Pip-Boy so awesome, the Courier decided to tell Ozpin a little more about herself, and more specifically where she cane from. Ozpin found it to be a good idea, seeing as people who come from regions never even heard of is a rare type of person to come by.

''So, this place you come from, you call it the Mojave.'' Ozpin said. ''Tell me, what is it really like back there? Because from what little I've heard from you, it would suggest it's the worst place anyone could possibly imagine. I'm certain that you were just exaggerating when making that claim?''

Six chuckled. ''Well, there were times when it had definitely been in worse shape. Especially before I turned up and got rid of all the Murderers, Rapists, and those who just love to crucify slaves. But let me be the first to tell you, I've been to places that get as close to Hell as possible. Back there, there are things that quite literally breathe fire, can slash you in half with just only one strike, and giant Tarantula Hawk Wasps that just don't know when to quit stinging you. But yeah, I guess it could always be worse.''

After taking a few minutes to process what he had just heard, Ozpin expressed his thoughts to Six, ''I can only imagine what you and your people must go through everyday living in such a cruel and harsh place. I assume that there is at least some type of Military or Government that attends to most of these problems?''

''Kind of.'' Six said in a not so enthusiastic voice. ''There's always the NCR, which is a little bit of a mixture of both a Military and a Government in one. The Brotherhood of Steel can be helpful to a few lucky travelers every once in awhile. Though, they prefer not to communicate with most outsiders they come across. The Followers of the Apocalypse are good at providing medical aid to anyone who needs it. But besides them, everyone else just looks out for themselves.''

''The NCR, I'm assuming that you are in some way involved with this Military or Government? From the way you continue to speak about them it's clear that you have a very high and very positive image of them. Are you by any chance one of their Soldiers or representatives?''

The Courier yawned due to her excessive lack of sleep. That and she was bored out of her mind. ''Not exactly how I would put it. I'm absolutely a friend that they can almost always count on if they need someone to lend a hand. It can get a little annoying though. I've done more things for them than they can even keep track of. The only real reason I wanted to help them in the first place is because I wasn't about to let the Legion take control over the Mojave. Sure the NCR is far from being perfect and stable. But at least they didn't have any plans to enslave the large majority of the population and outlaw everything good in the world.''

The next thing Ozpin noticed was all of the negative energy that the Courier was directing at the Legion. He questioned her on her almost prejudice tone. It was almost identical to Weiss's view of the White Fang. ''This Legion that you keep on talking about. You seem to show quite a lot of hatred towards them and even those associated with them. If you don't mind if I ask, could you please explain as to why?''

''Oh I'd be more than happy to. From the moment I stepped foot in the Mojave, they've been nothing but a gigantic pain in the ass. Burning down entire Towns, crucifying NCR Soldiers and even Civilians, sending more Assassins after me than I can count, attempting to murder President Kimball, Killing some of my... look, point is they're massive assholes alright, how about we just leave it at that?''

''That's sounds like a good idea. Something tells me you were about to get very vulgar with your language. Now, I just have one more question before we actually leave. How skilled would you say you are when it comes to teamwork and cooperation?''

That was just another easy question for Six. ''Teamwork makes the dream work. Without any allies to watch my back I would've never survived out there in the Mojave. People to look out for you can never be a bad thing. Well, unless we're talking about the Legion's Assassins.''

''I guess I can agree with you on that.'' Ozpin said before standing up from his chair. ''Well, I'm quite happy to say that I can assure you that you won't find any men such as those here. Now then, come along with me. Your transportation is awaiting your arrival.''

Tilting her head and raising an eyebrow Courier Six asked him what kind of vehicle they'd be traveling in. ''What do you mean when you say transportation? I really hope that it's one of those cars. Where I'm from those are in very limited supply.''

''Well of course. You didn't actually think we would expect you to walk all the way over to the Academy, did you? That would be nothing more than pure torture. By now you already know that I'm highly against that. Come on, I already have a private airship waiting for you.''

''An... Airship?'' Courier Six was put in pure awe upon learning that they had even one of the seriously badass flight vehicles. But the fact that they had plenty to spare was amazing. If there was enough time she'd have to figure out how to bring one back to the Mojave. ''You guys actually have one of those things?''

Miles away from their position, Ruby Rose tapped her feet on the ground vigorously. Out of everyone on her team, as well as the other teams, she seemed to be the only one who was excited about the new arrival. From what she had heard from several reports, this ''Stranger'' had made quite the impression on both the City of Vale, and even Ozpin. Weiss finally had enough of the tapping.

''Would you please knock that off?!'' She begged of her team leader. ''I don't understand how you could be so excited and eager to meet a Criminal. Did you not hear about anything that she did in the City? There's no doubt she would've shot all those Officers if Miss Goodwitch hadn't intervene when she did.''

''Oh come on, Weiss.'' Ruby said. ''Are you really going to stand there and tell me you aren't the slightest bit excited to meet her? I mean, she did start a little bit of trouble. Okay, a lot of trouble. But not even a single person actually got hurt. Except for her anyway.''

Yang brought up some fascinating information before Weiss could respond. ''From what I heard she took down twelve Beowolves by herself. Now that's pretty impressive seeing as she's never even received any proper training from an Academy.''

Weiss reminded Yang, ''Maybe you need to be reminded that in process of her little fight she nearly burnt down the entirety of the forest. I just can't put any amount of trust in someone that is that irresponsible and reckless. Well, maybe with the exception of you Ruby.''

''Hey, that was totally uncalled for.'' Ruby said while being a little hurt by the verbal betrayal. ''You know what, just forget it. Blake, what do you think about all of this? Don't you also think that we should at least give her some kind of a chance? It couldn't hurt, right?''

Her eyes looked over to Blake and awaited for her response. ''I think that we should just wait until we can actually see her for ourselves.'' She said. ''Then I believe we should make a real judgement. Though, I also think that Weiss makes a pretty good point. We're definitely going to have to stay on our guard around her, just in case.''


	5. A Needed Entrance

**Chapter 5: A Needed Entrance.**

**A/N: I am the Harbinger of your ascendance. That's a quote from one of the greatest video games of all time. If you can leave a Review telling me what it's from you'll earn yourself a very special prize.**

The Courier couldn't help but take full advantage of the Airship's both amazing, and equally beautiful view. She equipped the Codac R9000 and snapped a few decent pictures. Michelangelo had helped her improve her photography skills not too long ago.

She'd be sure to show everyone back in the Mojave each and every one of the photographs. Especially Arcade, his head might just explode from the amount of scientific wonders. Ozpin took quick notice of her excessive picture taking.

''Quite the spectacular view, isn't it?'' He said, turning back to look outside the Airship's windows. ''I'm guessing that the Mojave isn't a place where you can really have any opportunities like this to see a view quite as beautiful as this one?''

He had no idea just how right he was. ''Yeah, you could say that again.'' She said, putting away her camera. ''I've definitely seen my share of impressive views before. The best being the one I get from looking outside the Lucky 38. But never in a million years would I imagine something like this to be possible.''

Feeling in a really good mood, she pulled out a cold Nuka Cola. ''I mean, an actual Airship. I've only ever heard about them from Veronica. Apparently her friends in Boston have one of them. This thing would've won us the fight against the Legion in just a few seconds. Well, it would probably need a few minor upgrades first.''

''This was designed solely for the purpose of transportation.'' Ozpin pointed out, not liking the idea of someone using one of the Airships to win a conflict or kill others. ''It was not made to cause any harm to others. At least not this type of Airship.''

''So, what does that matter?'' Six said in a bit of a cold voice. ''I'm pretty sure that Oil was originally used as a powerful resource. It wasn't intended to be used for creating death machines and fighting wars on a huge scale. Didn't stop people from making that big change happen.''

Ozpin sighed and moved to the other side of the interior. ''I really do wish that we could discuss further on that topic. Hopefully I could change a few of your opinions. But I'm afraid that it must wait for now, we have just arrived at the Academy.''

Six returned her gaze to her new favorite view. Surely enough the airship was now in the process of landing. And what do you know, another Quest objective for her. ''Make a Grand Entrance'' it said. Now that was something she could do with ease. Seeing as she did it almost every single time she discovered a new location within the Mojave. That and whenever she entered any location in general.

First off, she made sure her helmet wasn't on. She figured that since these people weren't familiar with the NCR, the armour might seem a little off or maybe even strange to them. Well not as strange as the Hazmat suit and Darklight Cowl might look. Now that suit was just creepy. But still pretty cool.

When the airship came to a full land, Ozpin made sure to take the lead when exiting. ''I should warn you that some of the other students have heard of your arrival. I ask you to please make a decent impression on them. Their current view on you is most likely negative, seeing as the only things that they know about you is that you're a foreigner and you're also the one responsible for that little incident that neither of us wish to talk about.''

**(Charisma 10)** Six said in her very natural Charismatic tone, ''Relax, Oz. In the beginning I didn't exactly make the best impression on the Brotherhood. But in the end I convinced them to fight alongside the NCR. I should also mention that at the time the two sides weren't exactly on the best of terms. I think I can handle something as simple as convincing a few students I'm not worse than Hitler.''

Ozpin nodded, slightly impressed with the Courier's confidence. He also wondered who in the Hell Hitler was. As the airship's doors opened, Ozpin quickly led Six outside. The Academy's structure itself was breathtaking. It wasn't Sierra Madre levels of beautiful, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. _Maybe this place has some good loot? _

He was about to speak again, the Courier figured it would be something that was supposed to be inspirational, but was interrupted when none other than Ruby Rose suddenly appeared out of nowhere and made an entrance of her own.

''Hello,'' Ruby said in a very friendly voice, while Six just wondered where the girl even came from. She continued, ''My name's Ruby, leader of team RWBY. Yes I know that's very confusing. Over there are my friends Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, and my sister Yang.''

That was certainly a lot of names for Six to remember. ''Yang said you took out at least twelve Beowolves on your own without training, and we both think that's really cool. But Weiss says that you're probably going to start a lot of trouble. But don't worry, I have a feeling she'll come around eventually.''

Despite not even having a brain, Courier Six's head was starting to hurt. ''As for everybody else, I'm guessing they're all so eager to meet you. You've come at a pretty great time, the Vytal festival will be starting soon. Oh I'm so sorry, I'm being pretty rude. I haven't even asked you your name.''

Everything that Ruby had just said Six just barely managed to process. The young girl was talking so fast that she barely heard a word of what she had just been told. Using what little she was able to remember, Six crafted a response.

''I guess it's nice to meet you too. You can just call me Courier. Or if you'd like, Six. Actually, it was thirteen of those things you call Beowolves. I've had my fair share of training out in the Mojave. I'll introduce myself to your friends in good time. As for this Weiss, don't you worry about it. I have this special power that makes most people like me very quickly. Well, except for the occasional Warlord.''

After letting out a sigh, Ozpin looked to the Courier and said, ''I must apologize for Miss Rose's rude behavior. I had hoped for a much more polite greeting. Perhaps you can still receive one from a few of the other students who are a little more, professional with the idea.''

This time turning to Ruby, Ozpin informed her that, ''I'm leaving our newest student with you for now Ruby. I want you to make it your personal goal to make her feel comfortable, and welcomed here at the Academy. Give her a tour of the Academy if you find the time.''

As a joke Ruby gave a small salute to Ozpin. Instead of laughing he gave a parting nod to both of the girls then went on his way. Ruby gave a hand motion to the Courier, signaling her to follow her. Six obliged her new acquaintance.

Colorful, of course not in a racist way, and bright were the best possible words that the Courier could use for describing the other students. _Should've brought some sunglasses. _She also found their attire to be equally as strange, even for Mojave standards.

There was a long silence between everyone. It made The Courier uncomfortable, reminding her of the situation involving Cass and the Van Graffs. The Courier hoped someone would break the silence with words rather than shots of Plasma. Repairing Armour is expensive work.

Ruby was nice enough to break the ice. ''So... guys.'' She began, the situation not becoming any less awkward. ''This is Courier Six. I've already told her how exciting you all are to meet her. So, everybody hug and be nice to each other. Those are Ozpin's orders.''

Sadly the Courier only received a greeting from three of the individuals. These included Blake, Yang, and Ren. Everyone else decided that it would probably be the best for them to keep their distance. Six couldn't exactly blame them. Like Ozpin had said they haven't exactly heard anything positive regarding her.

Whispering to Ruby, the Courier told her, ''Obviously my very special power isn't going to be of any real use here. I think that we should just move on and start that tour you were talking about.''

Ruby nodded, then made her way over to her three fellow team members. ''Weiss, Yang, Blake. Would you guys please come with me? If you do things will move along a lot faster. Plus it would be a really nice thing to do.''


	6. A Needed Flashback

**A/N: This is just a Flashback C****hapter, because Plot is important, and I wanted to give a look into Courier Six's past. Please feel free to leave an honest Review, you should consider Following so you'll be alerted when I post a new Chapter, and if you really enjoyed you could Favorite the Story.**

**Just to be clear this take place after the final battle of Hoover Dam. Some of the other Flashbacks will not be the same way. In fact some of them will probably take place before the events of New Vegas.**

**Chapter 6: A Needed Flashback **

Cass screamed out of rage and proceeded to throw her empty Whiskey bottle against the wall shattering it into pieces. The Courier quickly threw her another bottle, having kept it for her because she remembered all the other times that she had lost in a game of Caravan so badly. Her Companion quickly downed the bottle, then decided to throw it against the wall as well, that little act really annoyed Six.

Having just claimed victory, Arcade couldn't help but snicker at the immature act. Cass stood up and gave a death stare to the man who had just taken her hard earned caps and was now mocking her. She never really was the best of losers. One notable time was when the she had visited the Correctional facility with the Courier so she could take care of some troubling financial business.

Somehow Cass had gotten into a serious game of Caravan with some of the Powder Gangers. She was doing a pretty good job for awhile, but then bad luck took a heavy strike against her. After all her caps were gone she accused everyone else of cheating. Skipping some of the less important details, it all ended with a lot of dead escaped convicts, and Six having one less faction as a friend.

Wanting all of her Companions to remain in their breathing state, the Courier quickly intervened, trying to calm down Cass to the best of her ability, ''Alright, alright Cass just sit back down. There's no reason to splatter our friend's brains all over this nice and clean wall. And don't even think about accusing him of cheating.''

Cass resisted the urge to punch both Arcade and even Six square in the face. She looked back to Arcade and said to him in a threatening voice, ''Three days, you and me are having our own rematch. I'll have double by then. And I don't plan on losing any of them this time.''

Arcade reminded her, ''If I recall, that's exactly what you told me the last twelve times. Pretty soon I'll be able to afford any upgrade I want for my Plasma rifle. We should really play more often, shouldn't we guys?''

That earned Arcade a laugh from everyone else, with the exclusion of Cass, at the table. Even getting himself a small chuckle from Boone. Only more pissed off now, Cass stormed out of the room, the Courier quickly chasing after her.

''Hey, wait a minute young lady!'' Six called out to Cass, despite not being as old as her. ''You can't go out there at this time. Where the Hell could you possibly be going this late at night, and why is it so important it's ruining our game?''

''It's none of your fucking business!'' Cass shouted, the action shocking the Courier. Cass began a short, yet loud rant. ''Why the Hell are you always concerned with our well being?! If I remember correctly I've looked out for you more times than you've looked out for me. But if you really care that much about my private matters, I'm going down to the Wrangler. Place is still the worst, but with my current lack of caps it's about all I got. Oh, and don't ever call me Arcade's friend again.''

Cass took the elevator to the casino floor, this time not having Six follow her. She went back to the game table, having her heart a little broken by Cass's harsh words. Veronica did her best to comfort her best friend, taking her hand.

''Don't even worry about her Six.'' Veronica said. ''She's probably just a little more drunk than usual. Maybe we could play another round or two, that'll take your mind off of things. Or if you'd like we'll just take a break for a few minutes?''

Having to admit that she was pretty tired, Six opted for the second option presented to her. She rested her head on Veronica's shoulder and said to all of her present Companions, ''We're having a five minute break you guys. When I come back from the sleep realm, I'm putting my Alien Blaster up for bet. So I suggest you all get prepared'' In only a few seconds she dozed off.

The Courier, now sound asleep, Veronica, only for the reason that Six looked so cute when she was sleeping, Boone, because he had nothing better to do, and Arcade, who was awaiting for his new weapon, were the only ones to remain at the game table.

Boone said to both Arcade and Veronica, ''She's putting up her Alien Blaster? Last I check that's her most prized possession. She must be more drunk than Cass is. Not that I'm complaining. Now that it will be in the right hands, that gun can finally be put to some use.''

''What exactly are you trying to imply with that statement?'' Veronica asked Boone. She didn't like it when someone questioned Six's skills. ''You don't think that she ever used it wisely or something?''

Boone responded by saying, ''That's exactly what I'm saying. I can only recall three times that she actually used the thing. First it was the assault we planned on the Fort. There was that one time we all went into the Quarry and came face to face with about twenty Deathclaws. And when we were defending the Dam.''

Arcade made a good point by saying to Boone, ''It's ammo isn't exactly that common in the Mojave. Once she runs out the gun will become less than useless. Well unless you want to sell it to the Gun Runners. They'll take whatever they can get their hands on nowadays.''

Veronica ended the discussion on the rare weapon, ''When she wakes up I'll ask her to put something else up. Maybe that golf club she's so fond of. What are you guys going to put up for play this time?''

Arcade placed his Enclave helmet on the table, ''This thing is still in pretty awful condition, so seeing it go won't exactly be the most heart breaking of experiences. But if I win I'll also be able to repair it. In a way I can't really lose. Boone?''

Boone put his fist made of dog tags up. Veronica urged him to take them back, ''Six got you those as a gift after fighting at the Dam! They can do some decent damage. That and you know how sensitive she is.''

Keeping the unarmed weapon on the table, Boone told the Scribe, ''I've found some better weapons. I'm sure she'll understand. Now, why don't you go ahead and tell us what you're putting up for bet. Something valuable I hope?''

Veronica smirked, ''Well if you guys remember the whole ''Sierra Madre'' indecent that Six got involved in, you'll also remember she gave all of us gifts after she returned. The gifts you all received mostly consisted of weapons and/or Armour. Well...'' Veronica slammed a gold bar onto the table, ''She got me one of these.''

Arcade's jaw dropped. Sure he had been gifted with the Holorifle, but an entire gold bar! Arcade and Boone both shared a look, which Veronica quickly took notice of, ''Don't even think about an alliance you two!''

Boone stood up, ''I'll be back in a minute. I want to know what everyone else is betting. Especially Dean, who if I catch cheating again I will go all Cass on the bastard. Him and Chalk, seeing as the man doesn't exactly carry a whole lot of stuff with him.''

Arcade waved him goodbye. Veronica couldn't really do the same seeing as she had an entire human being on her shoulder. When Boone was far enough away Veronica had to question Arcade on his quietness.

''Why didn't you say anything to him yet?'' She asked, a little annoyed with his decisions. ''Did you not see that perfect moment I created for you? They call it a perfect moment for a very important reason, you know?''

Arcade apologized, ''I'm sorry, just nervous is all. How am I am supposed to know if he'll say yes or not? If you haven't noticed we're not exactly that similar when it comes to pretty much anything. You and Six are pretty different, how is it that you two used to be together?''

Veronica opened a bottle of Nuka Cola and took a short sip, ''When we first met she didn't exactly make the best of impressions on me. For starters she honest to God believed that the Brotherhood of Steel could shoot lasers from their eyes. Part of me still thinks she believes that. But after a little more opening up, we just fell for each other. It was really fun and romantic while it lasted.'' Veronica softly kissed The Courier on the cheek, she noticed The Courier smile.

''Hope I'm not interrupting anything?'' Raul said, taking a seat next to Arcade. ''Had to get out of that room. Dean and Boone are getting into a serious Brawl. Might want to wake up the Boss so she can defuse the situation.''

''That's probably for the best,'' Veronica agreed, knowing that Boone and Dean had a very deep hatred towards one another for unknown reasons, and said hatred could possibly lead to several unwanted deaths. ''Come on Six, wake up time.''

Groaning heavily, Courier Six wrapped her arms around Veronica and begged her for, ''Just five more minutes, please? I was in the middle of having that super badass dream again. You woke me up at the best part.''

''I really hope that it was the one where you end up breaking up a fight between Dean and Boone?'' Arcade asked her sarcastically. ''Because we could really use that special ability of yours right about now.''

Once again Six groaned. ''Veronica, could you please go and make the mean men stop fighting with each other for me? You know, before one of them dies? I think I'm going to go lay down for a few more hours.''

After the Courier equipped her Darklight Cowl Veronica agreed, ''Sure thing Six, I say you've earned yourself a bit of a rest. Seeing as you haven't slept since you walked that Mile you created. We'll finish up another game then I'l join you.''

After giving all her present Companions a hug, Six slowly walked to her bedroom. Arcade immediately went for a question that had been bugging him for some time now. ''Why exactly does she wear that mask when she goes to bed?''

Veronica gave him an unexpected answer, ''Well she's only really ever told me, but you two should know that she has a fear of the dark. Nyctophobia I think it's called. Obviously it's surprising to hear, seeing as she's usually the fearless type. Both of you do me a favor and don't let her know I told you guys. She'd kill me.''

''Oh relax, will you?'' Raul said, smoking a cigarette now. ''You're the last person the boss would ever lay a finger on. At least not in a violent fashion. Unless you guys are into that kind of stuff? I won't judge.''

Veronica rolled her eyes then was reminded of the fight currently going on between Dean and Boone. She quickly charged into the room that held the source of the commotion. Oh look at that, Boone is holding a knife to Dean's head. That can't end badly at all.

''You son of a bitch!'' Boone shouted at Dean before taking another swipe at him with the combat knife. He continued to swear at the clever ghoul, ''If you ever say anything about Carla again I'll do what the bombs could never do!''

''Oh please,'' Dean began to insult. ''I might not be the best in a fight, but I'm pretty sure I can easily blow your head off from this distance. And if you don't want people talking about your dead wife, here's a piece of advice. Don't tell anyone about your dead wife in the first place!''

Knowing that someone was about to shoot or maybe even stab someone, Veronica intervened, placing herself between the two men. She wanted to say something to stop them, but it was far too late. Boone had made his move and tackled Dean to the ground. Veronica signaled for Chalk to help her defuse the situation.

''Give me another bottle.'' Cass ordered James Garret, after throwing him a few more caps. After handing her what felt like the hundredth bottle of whiskey, James decided to question Cass's sudden increase in Whiskey drinking.

''Look, not that I don't love all of the caps you're giving me, I mean you've sort of handed me a small fortune, but I feel like I should probably ask. Did something happen up in the Lucky 38? You never come here for a drink. Always preferred the cleaner places.''

Cass smashed the bottle to the floor, ''I don't need your fucking questioning! I came here for a damn drink! Not to start a friendly fucking conversation! But if you must know those so called ''Friends'' of mine cheated me out of all my caps. God, I don't know why I stay around them.''


	7. A Needed Tour

**A/N: This Chapter is a lot shorter than the others. Unless I updated it, then it isn't. It's more of a setup for the next Chapter. Speaking of the next, it will actually show some events that take place before Six set out out on her Quest. **

**As always please leave me an Honest Review so I know what you think of the Story so far. Maybe consider Following so you'll be alerted when I make new Chapters. And if you did really enjoy reading this Chapter you could even Favorite the Story.**

**Chapter 7: A Needed Tour**

It took her quite a bit of tactical persuasion, but eventually Ruby was able to get the rest of her team including Weiss to follow her and Six. As you can probably guess the Quest decided to update again. It now instructed her to follow the girls around the Academy. Seeing as she'd probably be there for more than a few days anyway it would probably be for the best if she started get a good feeling of the place.

The tour started off as any other would. The first thing to catch the Courier's eye was a statue of what appeared to be a Beowolf with two figures standing on top of it. They had their feet on top of the creature as though they had just claimed victory over it. One of the figures was an older male while the other was a younger female. Since she still had some film left in her camera Six took a few pictures of the amazing statue. She'd be sure to ask about its history when there was time.

The next sight was one that would be pretty hard to miss as long as you;re not blind. It was some kind of giant tower. It had a name that seemed to be appropriate. Beacon Tower. _Must have taken them a few decades to think of a name like that. _Weiss explained how technologically superior the tower was from anything else the Courier had ever seen before. She started by discussing its one of a kind and complex communication system. _Clearly they've never heard of a cellphone._

Now it was time for them to actually show Six the inside of the Academy itself. Or more specifically all of the classrooms and places she would be required to attend. It was a painful reminder that she would have to actually go to classes and have other responsibilities if she was to remain at the Academy.

The dining hall was nothing too special. Even the Boomer's mess hall was by far much larger than it. There was the Amphitheater. Apparently it was used for student and teacher meetings as well as dueling practice, had a very beautiful design in the opinion of the Courier. She took a few pictures of it.

Before they moved on to the next location, Six noticed that a few individuals staring at her out of the corner of her right eye. Her increased **Perception** also helped with spotting them. They appeared to be whispering to one another. Next to them a few of the other students were doing the exact same thing.

As soon as the Courier turned to face all of them four of the eight students immediately ran away in fear. However not only did the four remaining students not leave, they actually had the courage to approach Six and team RWBY. This was going to be an interesting chat.

A young man, who most likely acted as the leader of the group, walked ahead of all of his other friends. Team RWBY's members all made the same expression that told Six they weren't this biggest fan of him or his own team. All the same Six would have to try her best to avoid any more conflict than she had to.

To the surprise of RWBY, a hand was extended and offered to the Courier. The friendly gesture even seemed to shock all of his friends. Not one to put any polite greetings she received to waste, Six accepted the hand and gave it a very friendly but not too friendly amount of shaking. She even smiled at him.

It was starting to look like someone was about to make their very first friend in a different world. ''My name is Cardin.'' He turned around and pointed to his friends. ''This is Russel, Dove, and Sky. We make up team CRDL. Heard you were coming to check out the Academy today. I was hoping to meet you as soon as you got here. But someone just had to make us late.''

Sky tried to avoid eye contact with Cardin. There was a great look of embarrassment on his face the entire time. ''Anyway, like I said I wanted to see you in person. From what little I saw and heard from a few other students you're supposed to be some kind of unstoppable badass right? And before you answer that, I have to say that I really like that outfit.''

Now the Courier felt genuinely flattered. It was rare for anyone in the Mojave to complement you on something as unimportant as what apparel you were wearing. Either because the clothing was the same thing everyone else was wearing, or they were just far too intimidated by you. Most people don't go around with a dress and a breathing mask at the same time.

''Nice to meet you, Cardin. You can call me Six. Or even Courier if you'd like to.'' She said before giving him a small warning yet one she took very seriously. ''But never call me Courier Six. There are only two people in the world that are allowed to call me that. And yes, I would say I am the biggest badass in this entire Academy.''

Cardin's facial expression quickly changed from its calm and previous one. It immediately told RWBY that he didn't actually have any plans to become friends with the Courier. All of it was just an act for him to get in close to her. ''Really? Well I guess you have to be if you're going to try and kill a bunch of this city's Cops.''

Before anyone could try and defuse the situation before it got out of hand Cardin took a strike at Six. Not even hesitating he used up all of his energy and kneed her right in the middle of her stomach. He decided to put on an evil grin as Six fell to the ground and began to gasp for air.

Ruby attempted to rush to Six's aid but was stopped by Weiss, who grabbed her arm and had no plans to let go. ''You stupid bitch.'' He said, causing all of his friends to chuckle with the exception of Sky. "You honestly though I'd ever want to be friends with a freak like you?''

''But at least you know to actually hang out with your own kind.'' He was pointing directly at RWBY, which actually managed to make Weiss consider letting go of Ruby so she could smack them around. ''Come on guys, I'd say we've taught her a valuable lesson. No reason for us to stick around.''

CRDL quickly left the area, leaving Courier Six on the floor. This time Ruby was actually able to help her. Only instead of kicking the ass of a bully, all she could do was help her to her feet. That was enough for Six, who didn't look like she was in a whole lot of pain.

''He's right, I am a bit of a freak.'' She said, taking out another one of her Nuka Colas. ''But that's just part of what makes me so damn charming.'' Ruby had a moderately confused look on her face. ''Oh, you're talking about his so called attack? Please don't tell me you though he hurt me. He barely left a scratch on me. Only option I had was to either fight him or pretend that he somehow landed a good hit. I went with the one that felt like the right decision to make.''

Needless to say the entirety of RWBY was surprised. Yang and Blake's opinion on the Courier quickly grew to a more positive state. However Weiss wasn't about to change it just because of one event. ''I'll get him back as soon as possible though.''

The Lecture Hall was to come next. Weiss made sure to tell the Courier that would be where she'd spend most of her Class time. Six began to take a few notes on everything that she could, as well as updating a few of her own personal notes.

Second to last was the library, which, and none of you will believe this, actually had books. Ones that weren't burned by nuclear fire hundreds of years ago. And not your standard boring Pre-war books, but some actual literature. The Courier would be sure to come back here.

Finally there were the Dorms. Ozpin had made up some dumb excuse for the Courier as to why she got her own personal Dorm. But the Courier just assumed that Ozpin thought she'd probably stab somebody in her sleep. Maybe she shouldn't have told him that story where she actually did.

''Okay,'' Weiss said, relief in her voice. ''The tour is now over. I do hope that I get to see you again very soon, Six.'' Did any of you guys hear that? That was the sound of sarcasm. Ruby quickly grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled her back into the group.

She said to Weiss, ''Weiss. Ozpin said it was our job to make sure that Six here is in a very comfortable state by the end of the tour. That means you can't leave until she asks us any questions she might have. Plus, it's not a very nice thing to do.''

Weiss retorted, ''Nope, what Ozpin's exact words were was, it's your responsibility and yours alone. Which means the three of us don't even have to be here. Which also means that you've wasted a lot of my valuable time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a very important letter I need to write.''

Before she could get away Weiss's arm was grabbed once again, only this time it was Yang who did the grabbing. ''C'mon now, Weiss, I'm sure that Six here still has a lot of questions for us. It would be pretty rude of us not to answer them. Isn't that right, Six?''

''No, I don't really have anymore questions. You guys can go if you really want to.'' Said the Courier, causing Weiss to be filled with relief. ''Well, I do actually have just one question. It's for you Blake. Why exactly do you where those fake ears on your head? I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now.''


	8. Some Needed and Well Deserved Rest

**AMW Riptide: Thank you very much my good Sir! And/Or Woman. I'm saying that because you truly can never be too careful with Genders nowadays. Especially since there are apparently Millions of them now.**

**Instead of just making Flashbacks into their own separate Chapters, I've decided I'll just put one in the beginning of each new Chapter I make. Because Time is truly the most precious of resources. That and I am a very lazy person.**

**Chapter 8: Some Needed and Well Deserved Rest**

**Location: Lucky 38**

Game week was still far from being over, and with another day came yet another game of Caravan. Sadly Cass was absent from today's game. In fact no one had seen her at all since last night when she stormed out on everyone.

Six couldn't help but start wondering if she might have said something that was offensive to Cass when she began to walk out on them. She hoped that Cass wasn't in any kind of trouble, or even something worse.

Her Companions, much like they always do, made sure to comfort her. They told her how Cass could always handle herself in a bad situation when and if she had to, and she was probably just going through some more personal things. _That's all she ever seems to go through._ Six recollected.

Day two of playing Caravan began fairly similar to the first day. Arcade takes victory on the first round, he then misses his chance to talk about his true feelings with Boone, Dean and Boone get into another of their famous scuffles, this time it ended with both men having a black eye. And eventually there were only a few people still left in the game. This time those people being Veronica, The Courier, Chalk, Dean, and Arcade.

To everyone's surprise Chalk seemed to be in the lead of the game, despite the fact that he had never won even a single game or round of Caravan before. The sudden change in his skill was most likely due to how much he, along with everyone else wanted what was up for bet this time around.

As the game entered its final round Dean used an opportunity to taunt Chalk, trying to get into his head in order to secure his own victory, ''The final round, truly the most important of rounds, wouldn't you agree? You've been doing great so far, would be a real tragedy for you to lose your grip and mess up now.''

Chalk chuckled softly, threw his cards on the table, took a cigar, and made a response to Dean, ''You're right that it would be. I guess I'm some kind of lucky since I've already won the game, huh?'' Everyone at the table examined Chalk's cards. Sure enough he had just kicked all of their asses.

Dean attempted to flip the table, forgetting that it was recently bolted to the ground in order to prevent such childish acts in the first place. The Courier alone clapped her hands together, congratulating Chalk on his very first victory, ''I have to say I'm really impressed Chalk. And please don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't really think you had it in you. Good on you for telling me and everyone else here that we were wrong.''

It was hard for everyone to fork over their valuables, especially given the fact that Chalk explained to all of them earlier that he had no intent on keeping any of the items, and instead he would be selling them for more Bottlecaps. Both Veronica and Arcade figured the Tribal would have enough to last him for quite some time.

Slamming his fists repeatedly in an aggressive manner on the table, Dean shouted, ''This isn't right, not at all! Anyone else, and I'd eventually get over losing to them, but him, a fucking Tribal?! I demand another round right now! And I will not take no for an answer.''

The Courier shrugged, ''I'm really sorry buddy, but if I do remember correctly we all agreed on only one full game Per-Day. Maybe you'll have yourself a victory tomorrow night, but for now I'd like to catch up on some more Z's.'' Dean considered on arguing further, but then settled on heading to the Cocktail lounge for a few bottles of Tequila.

''Dont you worry about him.'' The Courier said to Calk. ''He'll get over it eventually. But just in case you might want to head out for awhile. Maybe go to the Gun Runners to get your caps, they restock practically everyday.''

The Tribal nodded and picked up all of his gear. For a split second The Courier thought about pick pocketing her items back, but refrained from doing so after sharing a look with Veronica. After giving them some encouraging words, in a language only The Courier understood, Chalk made his way out into the Strip.

Boone stood out of his own chair, with his rifle in hand, ''Seeing as I need to go out for awhile on business anyway, I figure it wouldn't hurt to go look for Cass on the way. I'll be heading through some Raider territory, Any of you interested in coming along with me?''

After Boone made his offer both Veronica and The Courier looked to him, encouraging him to go off with Boone. Arcade hesitated for a second but eventually stood up along with Boone, ''I think I left my Power Armour in one of the lockers on the Casino floor. Just let me grab it and I'll accompany you.''

After saying goodbye to everyone, excluding Dean for obvious reasons, Boone left with Arcade in the elevator. Veronica shared a victory filled high five with The Courier. After he let out a loud bark, Rex jumped onto The Courier's lap. Her favorite cyborg dog then received a small pat on the head. Picking up a chewed up baseball, The Courier threw it to the other side of the room, causing Rex to chase after it.

Veronica giggled when she noticed that the ball was stuck under a couch and Rex was trying desperately to get under it. ''Is it just me or has he been acting a lot different lately? Maybe it wasn't very smart of you to give him a brain that once belonged to a Legion Mongrel.''

''Well if I'm being honest,'' The Courier started after throwing the ball for a second time. ''I only gave him Lupa's brain because I didn't really have any problems with killing anything associated with the Legion. Plus I really didn't want to see Ray die, and the thought of putting a brain that belonged to a Fiend hound in Rex's head worried me. Besides, he looks perfectly healthy to me.''

Soon Dean returned to the table, a little less angry now. Most likely due to the two half empty bottle of Tequila in his hands. He'd certainly have a large supply of the stuff all to himself, seeing as everyone else despised the drink, preferring Scotch or in Cass's case Whiskey.

''So,'' Dean started, but not before quickly taking another sip of his favorite alcoholic beverage. ''What exactly are our plans for the rest of the day? Because anything at all might cheer me up after the loss I just suffered.''

The Courier rubbed her hands together, excited. ''I'm glad you asked, my friend. I was thinking that for the rest of the day we could head down to The Gomorrah and lose all of our hard earned money. You know, more than we already have over these past few days. Any of you fine people care to join me?''

Veronica raised her hand, not wanting the Courier to go alone since she didn't expect anyone else to raise their hand. But to her surprise Dean raised his as well. ED-E made several beeps indicating that he would also like to come. But he was reminded that after last time's incident robots were no longer welcomed in Casinos.

Before she could even grab her Darklight Cowl, she felt the need to do so because it was especially Dark out at this time someone else opted to join Six on this Quest to lose all the caps they've earned. ''You guys mind if I come along for the ride?'' A familiar feminine voice asked.

Everyone present turned around to see Cass, who appeared to be smiling. Before Cass could talk to her friends further the Courier ran up to her first Companion and wrapped her arms around her, bringing her in for a long and tight hug.

Cass attempted to break free of the hug barely being able to breathe, finally the Courier released Cass who gasped for air. To her surprise Cass received a kiss from The Courier, despite the rule that she had made against it.

When she pulled back from the kiss the Courier attempted to apologized, ''I'm sorry, **(Cherchez La Femme)** it's just a force of habit when I'm around any pretty girls. And you definitely fit that description.'' Cass smiled then gave the Courier a hug of her own. Only she didn't nearly suffocate her to death. Eventually Veronica, and to everyone's surprise even Dean joined in on the hugging.

**Location: Dorm Halls**

''Ouch!'' Six said, grabbing her cheek after being slapped in the face by Blake for her supposed offensive talk. ''What the Hell! I already said that I was sorry. I never realized that the word ''Fake'' could be used as an insult.''

''Blake, you have to stop.'' Weiss said, holding her Faunus team member back. Perhaps it would have been wise for the Courier to question Ozpin on the topic back when she had the chance to do so. After all she had seen plenty of Faunus in the streets.

Ruby made her own attempts to calm Blake down. ''Ozpin told us that she is a foreigner, right. Maybe there's a small chance that she comes from a place that doesn't have that many other Faunus. Or maybe even none at all. Am I right about that, Six?''

Courier Six answered, ''Yeah, that's right. You could say that I come from a place far from here. Most likely completely different country or even continent kind of far. And I am truly sorry if I offended you in any way. The idea of people with Cat ears is not something I am entirely used to. **(Speech 35)** Perhaps you and I could restart and be friends?''

Six extended her hand, hoping that Blake would accept it. She did shaking it slowly then making a smaller apology of her own. ''Sounds fine to me. And sorry for slapping you. I guess I did overreact a little bit.''

Weiss interrupted, ''I do hate to interrupt, but it is getting pretty late. Ruby, I think that Six can manage on her own from here. Well, that is unless you need some help opening the door to your own room?'' Six couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a joke, or if she just gave off a really stupid vibe.

Grabbing the door handle The Courier aid back to Weiss, ''Believe it or not I do in fact have the needed amount of brain capacity to know how to open doors. For example, you just grab the handle and twi- and twist, and twist. Twist Goddammit!''

Yang attempted to hold back her laughter, Blake wondered why Six couldn't open the door in the first place, Ruby tried explaining to The Courier that she needed to use the door's key to get in. And Weiss scolded Six for her vulgar language.

After taking the key, she made sure to announce to everyone present, ''I'd just like to clarify to everyone that I could have easily opened that door, had it been unlocked in the first place. **(Lockpick 100)** And if it didn't require a key I could've definitely opened it anyway. I'm just saying.''

But as soon as the door opened Weiss clapped her hands together, and Six just barely managed to keep herself from turning around and Bitch-slapping her. After all, she'd have to make a decent impression on everyone if she was to complete her Quest. Which had recently given her the new objective to go to sleep in her room's bed. After Ruby said ''See you in the Morning.'' to her, she closed the door and examined her new room.

_It's definitely no Lucky 38 Presidential Suite, but I guess it'll do for now._ She took a seat in a chair situated close to her bed. Before she had taken the Airship, Ozpin had confiscated all of her weapons. Or more accurately the ones that Security manged to find on her person. She still had A Light Shining in Darkness as well as a few other small yet quite effective weapons.

After carefully placing them inside of a drawer, the Courier took two more items out. One, her Darklight Cowl, seeing as she was about to go to bed. The second being a photograph, one she always carried with her when she set out on especially dangerous Quests on her own. It was a picture of her with all of her Companions, each of them making a different pose. Aside from Boone, who was holding Caesar's head.

The Courier couldn't help but wonder what she would say to her Companions when she returned back to the Mojave. She'd have one Hell of a story to tell, that much she was already aware of. But something told her that she'd have plenty of time to think on that. For now though, she'd have to catch up on a little bit of rest. Something she would neglect if she was still in the Mojave.


	9. A Needed Breakfast

**A/N: Now we have officially found ourselves in Volume 2. **

**Chapter 9: A Needed Breakfast:**

**Location: The Strip**

Despite the Courier's many objections to the awful idea, game week was canceled early soon after Cass returned. It was mainly due to the fact that everyone was tired of losing all of their Caps, and other precious valuables. Speaking of Cass, no one had asked her where exactly she went after she walked out on them. Six advised her Companions to hold off on their questioning, saying how it might offend Cass.

A few calm days later, the Courier sits at the stairs leading up to the Lucky 38. It's not too dark out but she still keeps her Cowl just in case the weather decides to have a sudden change in heart. Beside her sit a few NCR MP's, each of them smoking cigarettes and telling jokes to one another. Six had recently made an observation thanks to all of her time spent at the Strip.

There was now a much more smaller amount of MP Officers after the Legion was pushed out of the Mojave and the Fiends were pretty much eradicated. Six wasn't particularity fond of the obvious reason as to why. Partly because she couldn't respect Soldiers who lacked courage, but mainly because it meant that there less enemies for her to fight.

One of the men offered her one of his many cigarettes. She responded in the way she always did. By holding up her hand and saying, ''Thanks, but I'm going to refuse. I prefer my lungs getting their needed amount of oxygen. Though if you have any Scotch with you I'll gladly accept a bottle or two. Or seven.''

The MP shrugged then took a few more puffs of his cigarette. ''There's been a bit of a rule change. Apparently we're no longer allowed to have any alcohol while on the job. Not even one small shot of Beer! Hey, do you think that you could maybe sneak us a few bottles? We're all so desperate that at this point we'll take pretty much anything that you can get us.''

Six looked into inventory that was infinite in size. She had a few bottles of Beer and Whiskey, as well as a large amount of Wine. That wall thanks to her time spent at the Sierra Madre. But what she practically had an unlimited supply of was Tequila. It was because Dean was the only one who would even drink the stuff.

After pulling out several bottles, she handed the MP the bottles, after which he handed out a few to his friends sitting beside him. Six made sure to warn them of what would happen if they got caught, ''I'd stay low for awhile if I were you guys. That stuff hits pretty hard in a short amount of time. And I don't think your superiors would be to happy coming across all of you vomiting your guts out.''

Within just a few seconds the men began to drain their bottles causing the Courier to face palm herself. She figured that they would all be thrown into jail or fired from their positions before the day was even over._ That's probably for the best anyway._

''Hey, you mind if I sit next to you?'' Cass asked after emerging from behind the Lucky 38's doors. Six nodded and Cass took a seat next to her on the Casino's stairs. Despite knowing the answer, Cass asked Six a question. ''It's been a really calm and relaxing week, don't you think?''

While smiling and nodding the Courier answered the question. ''I couldn't agree more. Well, for some more than others. But I'd say pretty calm nonetheless. Which is just the way that you and I like it. Though I'm starting to run out of Quests and places to discover. So there is of course a possibility that things are going to need to get less calm in order for me to not die of pure boredom.''

Cass patted Six on the back and began to reassure her that there would be plenty of time for adventure. ''I'm sure that you'll find a way to manage. Just like you always do. But that's not what I was hoping to talk to you about. It's about when I left a few days ago. And more importantly where I went to. In fact I was kind of hoping that later you and I could meet up to talk about it?''

Having a completely open and free schedule, Six agreed to eventually meet up with Cass. That was the exact thing that she had had on her mind since Cass had left in the first place. Why she couldn't talk about it now confused and even more so intrigued her.

Six started, ''Is there a particular re-'' But had her attention taken away, noticing a masked figure observing their ''Private'' conversation. In the eyes of the Courier just because you have a cool and/or badass mask doesn't mean you can listen in on people talking with one another whenever you feel like it. She unfortunately had to learn that the hard way, when she overheard the certain details to a ''Plan'' at the Gomorrah.

The Courier stood up and confronted the eavesdropping figure. ''Hey buddy, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you should mind your own business, this is a private conversation between my friend and I. Unless you have business here it'd be for the best if you'd move on.''

''I can't do that,'' The man said reaching into his pocket. Her natural instincts going off, Cass quickly shielded the Courier and withdrew her Caravan Shotgun, aiming right at the man's head. But observing the man's left hand, both Cass and Six noticed he was carrying an envelope, his posture surprisingly the same.

The man removed his mask and continued to speak to the women, ''Perhaps it would have been wise for me to be more cautious with my actions, I do apologize. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Malcolm. I'm a Courier and I was sent to deliver-''

''No!'' Six shouted, alerting some of the Strip's inhabitants. The man now know as Malcolm backed up a little, slightly startled. Six started a rant. ''The word Courier is no longer up for use around these parts, it's my name. You're going to have to pick another term, such as Mailman or Delivery boy.''

More or less Malcolm was just confused. Rather eager to leave he quickly began to rap the conversation up. ''Okay... Now as I was saying I have a letter here for you. I don't exactly know who it's from. All I know is that they really need you to read it.'' He handed Six the envelope.

The signature on the front read a name that Six had not heard in some time. ''Red Lucy'' About to ask him a question, Six was surprised to see that Malcolm was nowhere to be found. Cass didn't even see where the man vanished to.

**Location: Courier's Dorm Room:**

Ah, sleep, isn't it just the greatest of things? Not only is it something that we all must do in order to survive. But also something that can used as a fine source of relaxation. After a long day of work it is truly what most people look forward to. What they don't want is to have four kids repeatably knocking on their door disturbing their sleep.

Groaning, Six just barely managed to get herself out of bed and open the door. Of course not before removing her Cowl. First viewers of the thing usually get quite the scare. After opening the door Six guessed right in who she thought was causing a ruckus.

The team's leader spoke up to Six in her very natural kind voice. ''Good morning Six, or Courier. I guess I still haven't decided on which one of those sounds cooler. Look at that, you're already dressed for your first day. Does that mean you're ready to start your first day?''

Six looked down at her Pip-Boy. It was exactly 7:00 AM. Which to her was a time that is a little too early in the morning to wake up at. But to all of these people? Well apparently that's just the greatest time in the world to wake up. Six made sure to question them on their odd schedule.

''Do you guys really have to go to Class this early in the morning?'' She asked while rubbing her eyes and letting out a few yawns. ''I've always been used to waking up somewhere around 2:00 PM. Can't do any real work without a proper amount of sleep.''

Giving her personal opinion to Six, Weiss told her that, ''Nine hours is a perfectly reasonable amount of sleep. You're just going to have to get used to waking up a little earlier in the morning. Now then, I guess I'll have to be the one to point out the elephant in the room. It's about what you're wearing.''

There was no real offense caused by the claim. But all the same Six still had to ask. ''What's wrong with my Duster? Back in the Mojave only the best of the best are allowed to wear one of these. I was fortunate enough to come across one of these very rare modified versions. Exactly what could be more stylish then this?''

''Well Ozpin did ask us to hand this over to you.'' Ruby said, tossing a pair of clothing over to the Courier. ''It's your own Academy uniform.'' The uniform was a very clean one. In fact it was a little to clean for Six's tastes. She was only more encouraged to keep her Duster on with Ruby's next comment. ''But if you ask me I think you already look perfect in that Duster you're wearing.''

Before Weiss could start a long and painful argument, Yang noticed a few dents in the Duster. One's that formed way before she arrived at Beacon. Yang asked, ''Are those bullet holes in your suit?'' Yang received a very casual nod as a response.

''I got most of them in the Divide. It's a funny story really. I was pushed into this cave by a bunch of Marked Men and was essentially stuck. After they threw a bunch flashbangs at me, the noise awoke something else in the cave. It was this big and scary Deathclaw, which I nicknamed Rawr, because it's funny. But anyway, next thing I know-''

Six slowly began to cease her excessive talking. She was beginning to realize that the girls had absolutely no idea what she was even babbling on about. Blake questioned the very odd setting of the story. ''What's the Divide? And more importantly where exactly is it?''

Courier Six quickly began to formulate an answer. One that was technically not a lie. ''Let's just say that it's pretty far from here. You know, that same kind of far that means we should never discuss this place ever again in order to avoid any confusion.''

For awhile there was an uncomfortable silence between everyone present, only being broken up when Yang reminded everyone that they had a very strict schedule. ''We should get moving guys. By now everyone else is probably in the Dining Hall.''

Weiss handed the uniform to The Courier. Was she going to wear it now, no. Was she going to wear it later, even more so, no. Instead when the girls looked away she digitized the uniform and placed it into her Pip-Boy's inventory. Surprisingly it was worth quite a few Caps.

Along the way to the Dining Hall The Courier decided to go over a few things. Apparently she didn't realize that her Quest was actually completed. But in her defense she no longer received experience points so sometimes it was hard to tell. The Quest was named ''Back to School''. Which was weird because Six couldn't remember the last time she ever set foot in any school. Unless you count the one in Goodsprings.

Her opinion on the Dining Hall had not changed. It was clean and all, but so was places like the Ultra Luxe. **They're Cannibals!** Breakfast was something that Courier Six was rarely ever concerned about. Besides her occasional morning coffee she mostly kept eating as a night time activity.

''There they are.'' Ruby said to her team and the Courier, pointing at a table containing some of the other people Six met with when she first arrived at the Academy. Ruby continued, ''You guys go ahead and sit down. There's something I have to get first.''

Ruby quickly ran off, leaving everyone else to go sit at the table containing team JNPR. Immediately a few of the members scooted away from the Courier. They didn't even bother to try to hide the act from her. Not that she cared about it in the first place.

''What's up guys?'' Yang said to all of JNPR's members. ''You all remember Six here. Don't worry she's cool. And as you can all clearly see, she has a very good sense of fashion. Hey, Six, finish that story you were telling about those dents.''

''Nah,'' Six responded. ''It's not even that cool of a story. It just ends with me killing the Deathclaw then making a Gauntlet out of its hand, and then using said Gauntlet to rid the area of Marked Men. Trust me, a more interesting story would be about the time I was successfully able to bring peace between the NCR and the Great Khans.''

Confusion suddenly found its way into the minds of everyone else at the table. Inside her own mind, the Courier began to regret letting any of that information out. _Okay, maybe I should stop saying things that revolve around concepts and people that they have absolutely no idea about._

''Um, well okay then.'' Yang said in a voice that was flooded with a few gallons of pure confusion. ''Anyway, I'm sure I'm not the only one here that's really excited about our second semester, right? Actually isn't it technically your first year here Six.''

''You guys aren't the only one who are excited.'' The beautiful girl that Six now knew as Pyrrha said to everyone. ''Jaune here just couldn't stop talking about it. Seriously, he was talking for seven hours straight. Nora, Ren, why don't you both tell them what you told me?''

''Well, like I said earlier-'' Ren could barely get half of his sentence out before Nora had to interrupt him. ''We know that it's going to be great. Not only do we get to catch up with each other, but we have the festival to look forward to. Isn't that right Ren?''

Ren sighed then nodded. Noticing that Blake was heavily invested in a book, Yang moved over to her Faunus team member and asked, ''Whatcha doin?'' In response Blake closed the book. ''Nothing, I'm just going over a few notes.''

The explanation confused Six. ''I though that this was your first day of second semester? Why exactly would you need to be looking over any notes?'' Luckily for Blake, Ruby arrived at the table before she'd have to make another excuse.

Slamming a large binder onto the table Ruby prepared herself for a speech, ''Ahem. Sisters. Friends. Weiss. (W: Hey!) Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream. (Y: This ought to be good.) A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun, anyone has ever had, ever!'' (W: Did you steal my binder?) ''I am not a crook.''

As much as she didn't want to admit it, the Courier found the speech to be quite something. Sure, it was nowhere as clever as some of her own personal speeches she's given to her Companions when facing dangerous situations, but it still deserved some applause. Which she gave to Ruby, clapping her hands slowly.

''Thank you for that, Six, or Courier, again I still haven't really decided yes.'' Ruby said before sitting back down. ''You know we wouldn't mind any of the extra company. You could always tag along with us if you'd like to?''

As Six was about to give her answer, she caught something in the view of her eye. It was Weiss, who now had a pie in her face. Everyone turned to Nora, the culprit who threw it at her in the first place. Then all Hell proceeded to break loose.


	10. A Needed Resolution

**A/N: Who exactly is Logan? And what's with this useless Loophole he has? Please don't tell me ****I'm the only one who thinks that Logan's Loophole is the worst possible trait. Do some people really think that avoiding Addiction is better than not being able to pass Level 30?**

**The next Chapter will sadly not contain any Flashbacks. **

**Chapter 10: A Needed Resolution**

The Thorn. It's a place where anyone can test their strength, courage, and durability. Not many of those who venture into the Thorn ever come out. Unless they're chopped up into small bits that is. But like most places she traveled to, Courier Six was one of few exceptions when it came to life expectancy. Not long after Six arrived she decided to make a good impression on everyone present in the arena's stage.

Anyone that was foolish enough to challenge her was crushed, vaporized, incinerated, or stabbed to death within a few seconds after the fighting began. One of them actually had their head smashed in while Six was using nothing aside from her fists. A scene of true gore indeed.

She loved nothing more than to hear people cheering her name. It made her feel loved, respected, and appreciated. Deciding to make her last battle a spectacular one, Six asked if she could take on two Deathclaws at the same time. Her weapon of choice for this round would be the Fist of Rawr. It was used solely because of the massive irony. As for the armour she used, this time she stuck with her standard, but still more than effective Ranger Duster.

The fighting ended as quickly as it began. It was all too similar to the Courier's many other Deathclaw encounters. As long as you stay quick on your feet they're not that much of a challenge as people make them out to be. After blowing the last Deathclaw into two pieces, she received even more applause. ''Thanks, I'll be here all day.'' She said to her loving audience. She saw nothing wrong with staying for a few more rounds.

Most of her Companions, excluding Chalk, Lily, and Boone, didn't find the Thorn to be all that appealing. When Joshua visited the Mojave for the first time he was disgusted when he heard about the Thorn. Each of them had their reasons such as, ''People shouldn't find so much pleasure in killing like this.'' ''You shouldn't get paid for this kind of stuff.'' and a few other arguments. None of which proved to be enough to stop the Courier from coming to fight in the arena whenever she got the chance.

Making her way out of the fighting arena, Six injected herself with one of the many Stimpacks she carried. It wasn't necessary due to the fact that she had taken almost no damage. The lack of any fighting reminded her why she came to the Thorn in the first place. When she had first entered, Red Lucy was nowhere to be found. Six guessed that she was simply off on some kind of urgent business.

''Alright then.'' The Courier spoke to herself while stretching a bit. ''I can wait another five minutes then I'll have to-'' But she stopped talking to herself when she noticed the same man who delivered her the note sitting close to her position. It looked like he was trying to eavesdrop on her again. Didn't she already warn him about that? She turned towards him and tried to remember his name. ''It's Malcolm, right? Last time I check you and I had a talk about this bad habit of yours.''

Malcolm stood up and began to approach Six. He was once again wearing his odd and one of a kind mask. He spoke to her in the same creepy voice he used before. ''I find that listening is a much more useful and even more so tactical way to gather information on all of my enemies. It's better than running up to them and starting a conversation. From all that I've gathered so far, it would seem you prefer to do the exact opposite.''

Six, a little confused by that last part, asked him what he was getting at when referring to her as an enemy. ''Are you trying to tell me that we're enemies? Because if you are you should know that I've never wronged you. Maybe it was someone you care about?''

Malcolm shook his head at the question. He wasn't dumb enough to make an enemy out of Courier Six. Nowadays nobody is. ''No, it's nothing like that at all. I'm only stating the truth and nothing more. Listening will always allow you to gather more precious Intel. Not that someone like you will ever be in need of Intel seeing as all of your enemies have either been killed or imprisoned somewhere in the Correctional Facility.''

It was a sad truth for Six. Even though it was strange to admit, she missed all of her enemies. The Fiends, all of those Raider and Bandit gangs, the Powder Gangers, and in the rarest of times, she even missed the Legion. Those few of them who weren't killed or ran off with the Legate were captured by the NCR and locked up deep inside of the Correctional Facility. The Courier didn't have any plans on clearing it out in the first place, but Cass and her anger issues complicated a few things. At one point came up with a slightly extreme plan.

Blow a giant hole in the prison and let each and everyone of her enemies pour back out into the Mojave. After realizing that it was insane, Six quickly brushed the terrible idea away. Another thing to worry about was how it would almost certainly endanger the NCR along with anyone else who would get caught in the crossfire. Still, she kept the plan in a virtual file cabinet. Never know when it could come in handy.

The Courier chose to continue their conversation. ''Look, no one loves to talk about tactics more than I do. But you were the one who gave me this letter. A letter that says my presence is immediately requested at the Thorn. Oh would you look at that, I'm here in the Thorn. So when the hell is Lucy going to be here? Because believe it or not, I am not one of those patient girls you can find in a place like Idaho.''

Malcolm's eyes widened at the remark. He removed his mask and placed it on one of the nearby chairs. ''I guess you haven't heard then? Well, that would explain quite a lot about what she told me. Lucy, isn't in the best condition right now. She's been confined to her room for a while now. We don't know if she will... Maybe you should go and see her for yourself? That might cheer her up enough to get her out of bed.''

Opening Lucy's room door, Malcolm then moved out of the way so Six could go inside. After walking down a short corridor she went inside the room itself. Looking over at the bed, she spotted the woman she came all this way to see. Lucy was wearing her nightwear. It made her look attractive as ever. But something was still definitely off about her look as a whole. Her skin was too grey.

She rushed over to her side and took hold of her hand. It caused Lucy to slowly awaken. She greeted Lucy with her chosen nickname. ''Hey there, Red. Long time no see, huh? It's been what, a little over a month? And you've already managed to catch some kind of sickness while I was away? I think this just goes to show how much the Thorn really needs me. And how much you need me too.''

Red Lucy tried to smile, but it ended with a groan. She could barely manage to speak. ''My Hunter. I've been awaiting your return for the longest of times. Please, don't call me Red, You know how much I hate that name.'' Which is of course why she says it. ''You've certainly given your contributions to the Thorn. Please, lie down with me.''

Six saw no reason not to oblige her. She placed her head on one of Lucy's shoulders. She then wrapped her arm around her chest, snuggling up to her. Her body was warm and soothing, just like last time. Lucy warned her not to get too close. ''I'd advise that you try to keep your distance from me. I fear whatever I have may be fatal for others. I would hate for you to catch it because of me.''

Ignoring her warning, Six gently caressed Lucy's face and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Afterwards she joked about the idea. ''Don't worry about me. All the Doctors I've met said I have a pretty tough immune system. Besides, from what Malcolm told me you've been stuck in here by yourself for too long. Right now you need all the company you can get. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't I get my friends and bring them down here with us? Oh, Arcade might just know how what you caught, and he might even now how to treat you. I'll go get them now.''

Lucy didn't take much time to object to the idea. She grabbed the Courier's arm to stop her from leaving. ''No. No, for now I'd just like to be with you.'' Lucy ran her fingers through Six's short hair. ''I remember the first time you came to the Thorn. You were too childish. You didn't have any of those special weapons you have now, but you made up for that with your amount of determination. It's good to see nothing about you has changed.''

This time the two of them shared a kiss. This one lasted a bit longer. There was a short amount of silence between the two. Wanting to end it, Six told her that she was wrong about her not changing. ''I've definitely had too much time out there to change. Not necessarily for the better, but not for the worst either. Just changed a little bit is all. You clearly have as well. But in this case it clearly wasn't for the better.''

The Courier received some laughter from the joke. ''Good to see your flirting hasn't improved by that much. I'm so glad you came here, my Hunter. But maybe it would be better of you left now. I do need my rest.'' Lucy reached for the light switch but Six grabbed her hand before she could do anything.

She talked in a childish manner. ''But you can't go to bed now, I just got here. I was thinking that maybe you could come and watch me fight in the arena. I just got this new Sniper from Cottonwood Cove, and trust me when I say it's pretty badass. Wanna come watch me take some heads off?''

Despite the entertainment that it might provide her with, Lucy disagreed with the idea. ''I'm afraid I can't join you. As much as I love to watch you in battle, this sickness keeps me in my room. You best be on your way, night will soon be upon us and I haven't forgotten about how you feel about the dark.''

Now things were just getting boring. That was something Six wasn't going to allow. With Lucy's hand still in her grasp, she took one of her fingers and began to slowly place it inside of her mouth. There was a seductive look on her face while Lucy had a surprised one.

''Looks like I'm contaminated.'' The Courier pointed out, a large smile now planted on her face. She licked her lips and reached to unwrap the knot keeping Lucy's dress on her body. In a complete twist, this time it was Lucy who grabbed Six's hand. The founder of the Thorn was clearly contemplating something.

In the end she decided to release her grasp on the hand. ''Proceed.'' She said, making the Courier's day. ''Please try not to make this last as long as last time. As I said already, sleep is something I require if I am to keep living.''

No more words were exchanged. In a few seconds Lucy was completely undressed. Much like Six's own body, Lucy's had a good amount of scars covering it. Normally that would guide most people away. But both of them found scars to be attractive. They were good to show just how dangerous the other person was.

But they didn't feel like admiring each other's scars, at least in that moment. They instead got straight to business. Both of them grabbed the back of the each other's head and pressed their moist lips together. Their tongues are glad to be reunited and celebrate by rubbing against each other back and forth.

All the while Six is in the middle of playing with Lucy's gorgeous and warm breasts. She kept one in each hand. It seemed like a dumb idea not to utilize both of them. Bored from just kissing, Lucy flipped over the Courier so she was now laying on top of her body instead.

Adjusting herself so her head was now situated near Six's lower body, she began to remove the Duster. With her current amount of energy she was only able to remove the bottom portion of it. That didn't mater as it was blocking the parts she was hoping to reach anyway.

The next piece of clothing she wanted to remove was Six's boxers. Right after she caught sight of them, Lucy began to laugh and lost all interest in their intimate moment. For their design, the boxers had several bottles of Nuka Cola being consumed by the Vault Boy on all of that Vault-Tec Corporation propaganda.

Six wanted to yell at her but she couldn't help but join in on the laughing. ''During Christmas Veronica gave them to me as a gift.'' She explained, making sure to talk in a loud voice so Lucy could make out what she was saying over her laughter. ''What was I supposed to do, not try them on at all?''

Lucy required a few more seconds to completely finish with the excessive amount of laughter. When she finally did she got wasted no time getting back to work. This time the boxers actually made it off her body. With nothing more to separate them, Lucy allowed her tongue to venture deep inside of Six.

In quick response, Six began to breathe heavily. Moaning was something she was afraid of doing. There were a lot more people at the Thorn than usual. What if one of them overheard them and decided to investigate? That wasn't something she wanted to risk.

As a precaution she made sure to cover her mouth with one hand. In a way Lucy was already one step ahead of her in that regard. Eventually she went from licking to sucking and nibbling. Then without giving her any warning she stuck two of her fingers inside of Six's cunt.

Before she could let out a moan that would be loud enough to where the people of Point Lookout could hear it, the Courier's reflexes kicked in, causing her to put her other hand onto her mouth for some additional support. Lucy, who apparently felt like testing their luck, let the rest of her fingers accompany the other two on the inside. With this Six was unable to maintain her composure. And at this point she didn't really care.

Observing her moans of pleasure, Lucy could tell she was about to reach her climax. Because she felt like going to bed anyway, she decided to speed things up. Despite still being in a tired state, she continued to shove her fingers in and out of her cunt as quickly as she was able to.

''Fuck... FUCK!'' Courier Six yelled while her fluids began to squirt out of her. Now that her job had come to an end, Lucy once again laid down on her bed. It all proved to be more than enough to take away what precious little energy she had left. Now all she wanted to do was to go to bed.

Standing up took a lot of willpower but Six managed to do it all the same. Her legs were covered in sweat and the aftermath of her ejaculation. She took a bottle of water out of her Pip-Boy and downed it in a few seconds. Another one was given to Lucy who did the same thing.

While she continued to look through her Pip-Boy, mot likely for some more water, Lucy reminded her about how much she craved sleep. ''I guess you were right. You have changed quite a bit.'' She needed to pause for a second in order to take in some more air. ''At one point you would have lasted for more than just a few short minutes. Looks like times have changed after all.'' She laughed, thinking the comment had some humor in it. ''Now, I must get some level of rest.''

She closed her eyes and hoped to catch some shuteye. But when she started to overhear Six chuckling, she quickly opened her eyes to see what was so funny. Immediately she took notice of the object in her hand. No doubt it wasn't any kind water bottle.

The Courier crossed her arms with the object still in her hand. ''We're not done yet.'' With the way she spoke it sounded like a genuine warning. ''You still have to finish. If you don't it won't be fair. If I were you I'd strap myself in. Because I'm about to strap something on.''

**Dining Hall**

So many fights The Courier had won over the coarse of her life. In fact there were so many she eventually lost count of all her victories. They varied from fist fights, handgun duels, machete battles in the arena, and lots and lots of close quarters. But never in her life had she been in a 'food' fight, nor did she know what the hell it was.

What she did know, is that it was wise to take cover. Because she unfortunately learned the hard way that taking a Watermelon to the skull hurts a considerably large amount. She currently hides under one of the tables, observing the fight.

For Courier Six it was beyond fascinating to watch the other Students waste all of that precious food that wasn't 200 years old, or poisoned with radiation. Then again, she figured these people's world didn't suffer through a nuclear holocaust.

Speaking of the students, it was practically a free for all between them. They were throwing bread, watermelons, celery sticks, and even soda cans, which seemed to act as bombs. One of which found its way under the same table Six was hiding under. She quickly threw herself from the blast.

After landing several feet from the now broken in half table, the Courier saw both team RWBY and JNPR. Or more specifically, she saw the members of the teams fighting with each other. It was a pretty interesting scene to say the least.

But it was becoming more and more dangerous, more and more soda bombs finding their way to The Courier. One can going off sent her crashing into the way, taking away a portion of her health. Clearly this was sport for the other students. But for Six, she was going to have to end things quickly if she was to survive.

After taking a Super Stimpack and two doses of Med-x, The Courier ran through what was essentially a battlefield. It would have been a great moment for Six to have her Golden Boxing Gloves, or anything else that's nonlethal. She'd normally use A Light Shining in Darkness in this kind of situation, but people might get upset if someone winds up with a bullet in their head.

As she continued to run, Six was stopped when Yang landed right in front of her. Any closer and the two would have collided. For some odd reason Yang had turkeys on both of her hands, which she was using to battle with Ren and Nora of team JNPR.

Yang looked over to the Courier and said, ''Oh, hey there Six.'' She then whacked Ren across the face and resumed speaking, ''You should really pick up a weapon and give us a helping hand. As much as I hate to say it we could really use the assist.''

The Courier ignored the request and instead pocketed a few soda cans that were scattered across the floor. Upon taking them they all went straight to the weapons section on the Pip-Boy. Upon activating VATS, time pretty much froze. Taking the opportunity to scan the room, Six began to formulate one of her famous plans.

There were twenty something people in total. Some of which seemed to be taking the fight to literal, switching from using food, to their hands. There were a few people who stuck out, Six knowing their names thanks to her Pip-Boy.

A young man named Cardin seemed to be in a one on one fight with a girl named Coco, who had a black beret on, which reminded The Courier of Boone. The way they were fighting each other led Six to believe they were both team leaders. Beside them four others fought. Their names being Fox, Russel, Sky, Dove, and Yatsuhashi, the last name being one The Courier would never try to pronounce.

Six's original idea was to throw a can at Fox, since the blast wave could hit more people at his position. But she withdrew the plan, seeing a girl hiding under a table. She settled on Dove's position, which was the next best choice anyway. _Bombs away!_

Impacting with the ground, the soda cans began to explode, creating a slightly pretty cloud of pink, blue, and yellow. Three of the targets were knocked to the ground, Fox, Dove, and Sky. Courier Six hoped they weren't too injured from the blast.

But she had no time to worry about their conditions. The sudden decrease in conscious teammates caught the attention of both Cardin and Coco. They repeatably looked to their fallen friends, Six, then finally they looked at one another.

Clearly the two had a deep hatred for each other. But after nodding to one another, they set aside their differences and sought their vengeance. Coco wen't for The Courier's arms, while Cardin wen't for her legs. Cardin missed a few of his attacks. But Coco was spot on, not missing a single strike against Six.

One such hit knocked Six onto a table, breaking it beneath her. After groaning from the pain, she quickly stood up and switched to offensive mode. For some reason The Courier always had fully repaired Boxing tape on her. It was hard to remember where and when she received it since she was drunk when it happened. She mainly used it for killing Radroaches, bloatflys, and other small and pathetic creatures. You wouldn't use a Laser Rifle to kill a Bark Scorpion, now would you?

Now it would actually come into play. After dodging another one of his punches Six used a good portion of her energy to uppercut Cardin. When the Boxing tape collided with his face it made a loud crunching sound. That was a good sign that the hit was effective.

After Cardin fell to the ground Coco found herself next on the Courier's list. But before she could even land one hit on the girl, Six realized that everyone else had gone silent. Looking to her side she found out the reason as to why. Miss Goodwitch had just now entered the room, and she looked pissed.

Just then Six got another look at what a Huntress was really capable of. Using the power of telekinesis, Goodwitch arranged every table and chair just as they were when the students had first arrived. The display actually managed to send chills through the Courier, who wasn't a believer in magic.

She said to every present student in her naturally loud and stern voice, ''Children, please do not play with your food.'' Goodwitch looked over to Six and began to single her out. ''Your first day, I was expecting much better from you. Perhaps it was a mistake for-''

Goodwitch stopped talking, Ozpin entering the room got her to shut up. He looked at Glynda and told her to, ''Just let it go. It's only her first day after all. And I'm sure she didn't mean to get caught up in all of this. Right, Miss Courier?''

Six quickly nodded her head, ''**(Speech 25) **Uh, yes, that is correct. Didn't mean to start any trouble. I just got caught in the crossfire is all. Good thing you both showed up when you did, things were about to go from bad to worse.''

Ozpin smiled then nodded, ''That's good to hear.'' He turned to team RWBY and JNPR. ''I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't start these scuffles in the Dining Hall from here on out. But, don't let me keep any of you any longer. I do believe you all have a class to get to.''

Ruby gasped and gathered up her team members, ''Hurry guys we're going to be late.'' They ran straight out the door, followed by several other teams. Surprisingly Six was at full health, which was weird because she remembered taking several hits from Coco, whom was still giving Six a death stare.

''Um,'' Six said, making things a little more awkward. ''I... um. I'm really sorry about your friends. I hope that you're not still mad at me.'' She looked to the floor at Cardin. He was groaning in pain and most likely wouldn't get up for some time. Six then remembered seeing a notification of a crippled head shortly after she hit Cardin.

Coco then took her turn to speak, ''This one right here isn't my friend. In fact I may or may not have laughed when you threw him off the ground and on his ass. Was actually hoping to see what you could do against me. Guess we'll have to find out another time, won't we? My name is-''

''Coco.'' Six said, confusing Coco greatly. But she didn't have time to question how Six knew her identity. A bell rang, indicating that there was only five minutes until Class started. Coco wasted no time, running through the doors so fast, she almost took them off their hinges.

A new problem emerged. Class was starting, a Class that the Courier had to attend if she wished to remain at the Academy in order to complete her Quest. A Class she had forgotten the location of. Opening her Pip-Boy and switching over to the local map revealed a few possible locations.

But Six was taken away from her Pip-Boy, seeing the girl that hid under the table crawl her way out. Hoping that they had the same schedule, she approached the girl. Upon coming face to face with her, the Courier realized that she was a Faunus. But unlike Blake she had Rabbit ears rather than Cat ears.

VATS told Six that the girl's name was Velvet, and for some reason she seemed to be under quite a bit of stress. Six greeted Velvet, ''Hi there. I'm a little new around here. Just arrived a few days ago actually. Are you also supposed to be on your way to Professor Port's class? I'm lost and could really use a little help getting there.''

Velvet was nervous seeing Six. Mainly due to what her Teammates had told her about the new arrival. How she nearly burnt down the entirety of the Emerald Forest. How she was about to shoot several Officers. But her kind nature got the better of her, and she eventually found herself offering the Courier some help.

''I... well yeah, I'm supposed to be on my way there right now. You... you could come with me if you really don't know where to go. Though if you don't mind, I'd like to wait for my friends to gain consciousness. You really put them out of it.''


	11. A Needed Day of Class

**Going to be putting this Story on pause for just a little while. I'm doing this in order to focus on some possible new projects. That as well as some of the other current ones. But don't think for even a second that I'm going to abandon this. This is like my literature baby.**

**Now as I said in the previous Chapter, this one doesn't contain any Flashbacks like the others do. Just in case any of you happen to have forgotten. As always I'll ask that you please leave me an honest Review. If you've really enjoyed reading so far you should think about giving the Story a Favorite. And maybe you should even consider Following so you can be alerted whenever I post a new Chapter.**

**() Means the use of a Perk, a Skill, or ****SPECIAL**

**Chapter 11: A Needed Day of Class:**

Two minutes was all the time that they had left to get to class before they would both be late. Luckily for the Courier, Velvet seemed to know exactly where she was going. As a result all she really needed to do was somehow keep up with the girl who possessed bunny ears.

Speaking of those bunny ears, Six couldn't manage to take her eyes off of them for even one second. Unlike with Blake's ears, which were more on the small side and less noticeable, and if her perception wasn't as high as it was she might've even mistake them for a bow, Velvet's were much more 'Obvious'.

Six even developed the urge to reach out and touch the ears. But she forced herself to resist, not wanting to ruin one of her first possible chances at making a new friend. That and you don't just grab a random person's ears. No matter how cute they are.

As they made a final turn down one of several corridors, Velvet halted Six and told her, ''Alright, this is Port's class. It's a good thing I remembered that shortcut, it has saved our Team from being late more than a few times. Sorry, we probably shouldn't waste anymore time. Oh, and my name's Velvet by the way.''

Velvet gave the Courier a friendly smile and held out her hand. She accepted it and gave her own greeting, ''You can call me Courier, or Six, but under no circumstances can you call me Courier Six. Only Ulysses and Joshua have that right. And every once in awhile Cass. But that's only when she's so drunk that she forgets I don't like to go by that alias. But I actually have another question for you, if you think we have time for it.''

Looking at a clock on the wall, Velvet saw that they had just under a minute before class started. Still Velvet nodded, signaling Six to ask away. ''Okay then,'' She said. ''Now, I know that this is going to sound stupid, but please do keep in mind that I'm still new here. Exactly what does this class teach us?''

As she predicted, Courier Six received a confused look from Velvet. Though she still got an answer. ''The Professor teaches us about the Grimm in this class. Mostly things about where they come from, how they behave, and how we can better ourselves when fighting against them.''

Suddenly Six was eager to get into class. Her first encounter with the Grimm in the forest could have definitely gone better. Though she ended up barley defeating them in the end, her Weapons and Armour were practically torn to shreds.

If there's any class that could help her with avoiding that from happening again, it's a class that she would gladly attend. Even if that does mean that she'll have to get up way earlier in the morning. It almost always seemed that there was some kind of price to pay.

With almost no time left on the clock, **Agility 9** Six quickly pushed the classroom's doors open in a manner so fast it almost gave Velvet a heart attack. She looked to the Faunus girl and gestured with her hands. ''Please, after you.'' She said, while holding the door open.

Velvet accepted the offer and went to take her seat next to her Team. Unexpectedly, the Courier heard someone calling out her name, trying to gain her attention. But the voice's owner wasn't all that difficult to recognize. ''Hey, over here Six.'' Ruby said. ''Will you come sit next to me?''

Ruby pointed to a chair between her as well as Weiss, who wasn't exactly comfortable with sitting next to a possible cold blooded Murderer. Seeing as it was the only open seat positioned around people she was actually acquainted with, Six took up Ruby's very generous offer.

After sitting in the chair, she found herself in a new conversation. ''So,'' Ruby began. ''How about that fight back in the Lunchroom? That was pretty awesome wasn't it? Me and Blake saw you in action. You must have some pretty quick reflexes if you're able to throw cans that fast. Oh, and Blake said it was cool when you kicked the crap out Cardin.''

The Courier looked to Blake, and received a small nod of approval of her. It seemed that she was making friends faster than she originally thought possible. This idea only strengthened when her Pip-Boy updated. The Faunus community of Beacon now had quite the strong acceptance of her.

But after she received the notification, Yang started a half rant half joke in the form of a question. ''Why exactly didn't you help us back in the Lunchroom during the fight? You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you've already made a few allegiances with some of the other Teams.''

The fact that it was a joke was clear to Six, but she still gave an honest answer. ''Not exactly. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've made myself a few enemies. As soon as Cardin is back on his feet I'm sure that he will be looking for some revenge. And Coco said she's eager to see just what I can do in combat. So right now you guys are the closest things I have to any actual friends.''

Yang went over to Courier Six's chair and patted her on the back. ''Don't worry about any of that.'' Yang said in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone. ''We're the only friends you're ever going to need. You won't ever find anyone else nearly as awesome as us. Even if you had millions of years to search for them.''

Before Weiss could give her piece of the discussion, the students of the class were interrupted. Standing at the front of the class was a man dressed in a burgundy suit. Some other distinguishing features was his gray hair and mustache. Seeing that he got the class's full attention, Six guessed that this was Port.

She knew her guess was right upon hearing the man's greeting to the class. ''Good evening class.'' The Professor said in a pretty charismatic tone. Though nowhere near as charismatic as her own. Port continued, ''Today we are joined by a new student.'' Port pointed to the Courier. ''Young lady, would you please care to come to the front of the class and introduce yourself to everyone?''

Six politely obliged to the old man's request. She stood up out of her chair and walked down to his position. After quickly clearing her throat then using her Pip-Boy to drink water at the speed of light, she gave an introduction that was only slightly similar to the one that she delivered to Velvet in the hallway.

''Well, my name is Six, or you can call me Courier, I don't mind which one you call me as long as you don't put them together. I was born in a Tribal village somewhere deep in Arizona. It's a place you guys probably haven't heard of. It's pretty far away from here. And I... yeah I guess that's all of the important stuff.''

Port nodded and said, ''Yes of course, please take your seat now. Unless anyone here has any questions for our new friend?'' Immediately dozens of the students raised their hands, which surprised Six greatly. Port chuckled and whispered to her, ''Guess you better get to answering. Please do be quick. I still have to teach this class.''

Above all else, the Courier was fair. So she decided to go in order of who raised their hand first. If her photo memory is as good as it's always been, then Yang was the one to have raised her hand first. She pointed to the blonde haired girl. ''I've heard you mention the NCR a few times.'' Yang said, before putting her hand back down to her side. ''Exactly who or what are they?''

Now that was a question that Six could definitely answer. But should she answer it is what she asked herself. If she the told other students that she was an associate of what was essentially the post apocalyptic version of the US Military, people might understandably be a little confused. So she decided to give everyone a pretty basic answer.

''Well,'' The Courier slowly started. ''They're pretty much like your average military. The weaponry they use is alright I guess, but most it could barely take on a small army of bandits. At least depending on who's using it. The soldiers are a mix, some of them are well trained, others could use a few more months of discipline. Some of my best friends are actually in the NCR. They've got some pretty stylish uniforms too. In fact they're responsible for the creation of my Duster. Overall, without them my home would have died a long time ago.''

Next up for questioning was Weiss, whom The Courier pointed to. Weiss asked. ''You've also mentioned another group known as the Legion. I'm guessing that they're also some friends of yours?'' The thought of being friends with the Legion almost made Six vomit. She refrained and gave a much more honest answer.

''I can assure you that they are no friends of mine. If anything they're enemies. In fact I have no problem with calling them the scum of the world. All they are is a bunch of murdering rapists who like to go around and enslave anyone they see. Luckily the creator of the Legion met a gruesome end when... an unnamed hero called down an orbital strike right inside of his tent, blowing him into little pieces like the sonofabitch deserved!''

Her getting carried away at the end did not go unnoticed, many of the students giving confused, disturbed, and even concerned expressions. Some were even whispering to each other. Wanting to sit back down, Six decided to quickly wrap things up. ''That's enough questions for today.'' She said heading back to her seat.

As soon as Courier Six sat back down in her seat in a very awkward manner Professor Port resumed to speak with his class. ''Well... thank you, Miss Courier. That was certainly an... interesting introduction you presented us with. How about you all give a round of applause for our newest student?''

Ruby stood out of her chair and clapped her hands in a fast paced manner. The rest of team RWBY as well as JNPR eventually joined in. though their clapping seemed to be only taking pity on Six. Velvet tried to join in but Coco prevented her from doing so.

Six knew that she had just ruined what was quite literally her one and only chance at making a good impression on the rest of the Academy's students. Hopefully there was someway that she could manage to survive with the few potential friends that she currently possessed.

The Professor let out a small cough and spoke to his class, ''Now then, let us move on. I say we've wasted enough precious learning time already. To start off, I have a question. A question that will revolve around the very important subject we will be discussing today. A subject that will determine whether or not you will come out on top after a fierce and harrowing battle. Here it is. Before we are to engage in any form of combat, what must we first form in order to insure our survival?''

Weiss, Pyrrha, and Coco all went for the answer. But to their surprise, The Courier beat them to it, being the first to raise a hand. ''Ah, Miss Courier.'' Port said with a smile on his face. ''I'm glad to see you're already participating in class. Do you believe you have the correct answer?''

''I know I have it.'' Six said in a cocky manner. ''The answer you're looking for is strategy. You don't charge head first into a battle. First you formulate a well thought out plan and then you head in for the kill. Otherwise, you might just take some Boxing tape to your jaw.''

After Cardin gritted his teeth in a mixture of anger and annoyance, Port congratulated Six. ''That is exactly the answer I'm looking for. Strategy, which also just so happens to be the theme of today's assignment. I will be giving each team a specific goal. Which will range from Infiltration, Capture, extraction, and much more.''

Seeing as she did not have a team, Professor Port made a very generous offer to the Courier. ''If you'd like, Miss Courier. You may sit this assignment out, if you'd like to? It is your first day here after all. There would be no shame in it.''

That was something the Courier had no agreement with. Which is why she quickly denied the offer. ''Thanks, but no. Believe it or not, I've had my fair share of strategy planning. And I can happily say that I've always come out on top. Even in times when I was on my own.''

The Professor was beginning to like Six and her spirit. After passing out the assignment to each team, the gray-haired man took a seat and spoke one last time to his class. ''You all have the remainder of the class period to finish. If you score about a ninety, I might even give you some extra credit.''

Writing, or more specifically, writing on paper. It was something Six had never done once. To most people that would seem impossible. But we're talking about a girl who grew up in a post apocalyptic Mojave desert. Filled with people and creatures who would gladly tear her, along with anybody else apart and not bat an eye.

Instead of learning how to write at a young age, she learned to shoot. Which, if we're all being honest, is a much more useful skill in the long run. Despite her lack of knowledge, she picked up a nearby pencil and attempted to write on the paper. Starting with her name, which she put down as 'Courier Six'.

She had to write in a slow manner, but she was still writing all the same. The particular scenario presented to the Courier, seemed pretty generic to her. In fact it was a situation she found herself in almost everyday back in the Mojave. There are bad guys, the bad guys want to hurt you. Defeat the bad guys before they can do so. It was a little complex than that. But you still get the main idea.

While writing, Six took a peak at team RWBY, whom were still positioned right beside her. They all seemed to be arguing, most likely on how they'd execute and go through with their plan. It was a little amusing for Six to watch them bicker at each other. Some of their comments even got her to giggle.

Her pencil ran out of lead, at the same time she finished all of her class work. According to the clock she apparently finished pretty early. And with some spare time she decided to check for updates on her Pip-Boy. She was a little disappointed to see that her Quest had not updated. Hopefully it would do so soon. Or maybe in time she would even receive another possible Quest.

After around five minutes passed time was up. Everyone else dropped their pencils and looked towards the Professor. ''Everyone, please pass your papers forward.'' Everyone did so, each student passing their paper to whoever was in front of them. Ruby took the opportunity to whisper to the Courier, ''Remember it's still only your first day here. If you don't get a good grade I'm sure that it won't be that bad.''

Courier Six proceeded to smile, nod, then pat Ruby gently on the head like she was a small puppy. It was certainly an odd method of showing great appreciation. But it was still her preferred method nonetheless. Port took awhile looking over each team's paper. And while he was doing so members from each team spoke among themselves.

Weiss took an opportunity of her own to talk with Six. But unlike Ruby she did not come with any comforting words or a cute voice. ''You shouldn't worry too much. I mean there's no way one failed assignment is going to kill you. Well that's not saying I know what it feels like. If you ever do need someone to help you learn the basics I would be more than happy to help.''

Clearly this ice queen had it out for the Courier. It wasn't that hard to come up with a few theories as to why. But still, everyone deserves at least one or more chances. There have even been a few desperate times when she required twelve different chances.


	12. A Needed Grade

**A/N: We've made it all the way over to Chapter twelve. Twelve also just so happens to be one of my most favorite numbers. I don't know why I'm writing this even though it holds no significance to the actual main plot of the Story. **

**Still, I really hope that you all have a lot of fun reading this Chapter. Oh, and before I go I should first mention that much like the previous one this Chapter doesn't contain any Flashback. **

**As always please leave an honest Review so I know what you guys think about the Story so far, and if you really enjoyed you should consider Following so you'll be alerted when I release a new Chapter, or Favorite it so I know how much you enjoyed.**

**Chapter 12: A Needed Grade**

There was somewhere around five minutes left until Class would end. Professor Port spent all of his time grading the assignments. While most of the students spent their's talking with one another. The Courier was silent, she was eager to get back her paper so she could see how well she preformed on her first day.

''Hey, you guys want to head to the Library after class ends?'' Yang asked her fellow team members. ''It's been awhile since we've played another round of Remnant. Hey, you wanna come along with us Six. You know what they say, the more the merrier.''

Six had no real reason to refuse the offer. And a Library might be a good place for her to catch up on some new History. ''Sure, I wouldn't mind tagging along with you guys. But if you don't mind, I'd really like to get my work back first.''

Yang smiled and nodded, then went back to speaking with her friends She said to the three of them, ''Guys, I've been thinking. We know very little about Six, and where she comes from. If we find the time, should we maybe ask her a few questions? Might get us some valuable information.''

''Yeah.'' Ruby said, agreeing with Yang's plan. ''I want to know more about who the Legion is. That and why she hates them so much. Not gonna lie, the way she was talking about them... it was actually a little scary. But it was also kind of awesome.''

''I for one am interested in where exactly she comes from.'' Weiss added to the discussion. ''Before we went to bed I spent almost an hour looking over a few different maps. None of them have any places called the Mojave or Vegas. All I can really do is to assume it's a very different place from Vale. Anything you're hoping to find out about her, Blake?''

Blake looked up from her book and faced her team. ''Not really.'' She answered, and left it at that. The response did not sit well with the rest of Team RWBY. ''Oh come on.'' Ruby said in her childish voice. ''There's not a single thing that you want to know about her? What about what she said about... Deathclaws I think she called them? She said it was one of the fiercest battles of her life. If that's true, I want to know where I can find one for myself.''

''More than a whole dozen of them down in my Mile.'' Six abruptly said to the Team, who had no idea they could even be heard by her in the first place. ''If any of you ever find yourself stuck in the Mojave, I might just take you Deathclaw hunting with me. As Boone always said, it's a big risk, but with even bigger rewards. Oh, and if you guys have any questions about me and where I'm from, you can just ask me whenever.''

''Oh, alright.'' Ruby said, getting out of her chair. ''Well in that case. Can you tell me more about-'' Six placed her finger on Ruby's lips, shushing her. She said to the much younger girl, ''Now like I said, I want to get my paper back first. I'm really eager to see what my first grade will be.''

Ruby sat back down in her chair, the taste of sand now in her mouth. With the passing of two more minutes, Port finally finished grading the student's assignments. He handed them back to every student, depending on their grade they received a different look from the Professor. Six was happy to see that she got a look respect from the gray-haired man. Though he refrained from handing the Courier her back the now graded paper. Which just confused Six, greatly.

When Team RWBY got their paper back, all but Weiss were happy to see that they scored a 99% on the assignment. Weiss asked the Professor, ''What is the cause for this? I mean no disrespect Professor, but I do believe that we deserve a perfect score for our planning. There were no flaws in it whatsoever.''

Professor Port disagreed with Weiss's argument. He opened up the paper and pointed out the major flaw in the Team's plan. ''You were given a rescue assignment. The whole point is to rescue the high value target, and insure that no harm at all comes to them. In the end you all had an easy escape after securing your target. But, you chose to stay and secure the surrounding area, rather than just make a quiet exit. That put your target in grave danger, so you should all be thankful that I'm giving you that 99.''

Weiss wanted to argue further but Ruby stopped her from doing so. ''Uh, Professor?'' The Courier said, getting the man's attention. ''You forgot to give me back my paper.'' All Six got back as a response was a chuckle. Then Port just walked back to the front of the classroom. The Courier's confusion only worsened.

Port spoke up to his class. ''Thank you all for waiting patiently. I'm happy to say that most teams passed with flying colors. But remember, there is almost always room for some level of improvement. Now before I dismiss you all, Miss Courier, could you please come to the front of the class? I'd like to talk to you about your grade. As a matter of fact, I think that the whole class could learn a valuable lesson from it.''

The Courier sighed, and stood up. It was stupid of her to think that passing was possible. With her never even using a pencil combined with her lack of intellect, she'd be lucky to score anything above a 40. He could've at least talked to her alone after class. But no, instead he wishes to embarrass her in front of all the other students.

She stopped and looked over at the Professor. He had a rather joyful expression on his face._ That's just great_. Six thought to herself. _Not only is he going to try to embarrass me, but he's even getting some form of pleasure out of all of this._

After giving Six a pat on the back, Professor Port spoke to his new student so she and rest of the class could hear him. ''Miss Courier, would you be so kind as to hold out your paper so the rest of the class can see your grade in all of its glory?''

After giving out on more sigh, the Courier did just that. A significant amount of students gasped at the sight of the score. _Is it really that bad?_ The Professor resumed his chuckling and said, ''See class, this is just proof that even he most unlikely of people can achieve great things. Well done, Miss Courier!''

Her confusion came back, and the Courier just had to see her own score. But her confusion went away and was replaced with shock. Her score was higher than she would've ever believed. Not a 60, 70, 80, or even a 90. She had perfect 100%. No one was more surprised than her, well except maybe Weiss, whose jaw dropped upon seeing the score.

''From the moment I saw you I had a very positive feeling about you.'' Port said to Six. ''I do hope that you will continue to impress me even further. But enough about that. With the little time we have left here, do you think that you could explain to the Class as to how you achieved such a impressive score?''

After getting her bearings, Six managed to speak. ''Um, well. It wasn't really that hard. All it really asked was that I capture the Fort without causing too much significant damage to the place as possible. So I just tossed a few Grenades, which lured most of the enemies outside. Then it was just a matter of dispatching them all quietly. Back in the Mojave I did that kind of work with my Companions almost everyday. Though next time I'd prefer it if I wasn't forced to do this thing without any casualties.''

The bell rang, and most of the Students just left the Classroom. The only three Teams staying being RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY. The Courier went for the door but was blocked by Yang, who stepped out right in front of her. The blonde girl raised her hand to Six, offering her a high five. Now that was something that Six could never refuse.

She slapped her hand against Yang's then received a congratulations from her. ''Way to show us and the rest of the Academy how you rock. I mean it's your first day here and you're already doing better than anyone else. Especially myself. Hey, would you mind if I start studying with you from now on?''

Six laughed and said to Yang, ''I'm flattered, really I am. But planning out attacks is probably the only Subject I'm going to exceed at here. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to head over to the Library now. I have some history that I need to catch up on.''

But once again, the Courier was stopped from leaving. Only this time it was a not so friendly face. Coco approached Six with her arms crossed. She was still a little pissed off about the whole Lunchroom situation. But she decided to give the Courier some congratulating words.

''You got a 100 huh? Well you did a pretty fine job.'' Coco said, uncrossing her arms. ''I hope you know that this means I'm just even more eager to see how well you can handle yourself in a fight.'' Six only laughed at the beret wearing girl's statement. It seemed pretty soon she'd have some kind of a fight on her hands.


	13. A Needed Story

**I decided that I'm going to bring back the Flashbacks. Hopefully this will allow you to learn more about this Story's Courier. In length this one might turn out to be a little shorter than the others. Unless I happen to go back and give it a few adjustments later. Also you might be able to find a reference to another Bethesda game hidden somewhere in this Chapter. If you find it you might just earn yourself a prize. That prize being absolutely nothing.**

**And as always I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a me Review. Go ahead and give me a Favorite if you really enjoyed what you've read so far. And maybe you should consider Following so you'll be alerted when I make any new Chapters.**

**Chapter 13: A Needed Story**

**Location: Old Mormon Fort**

The immune system has a pretty funny way of working. You can survive walking into a bunch of towns, cities, and even entire regions that are basked in nothing but radiation. But when you cuddle up with someone for just one second, that's when you catch a new unknown disease. If there is a God he isn't the best at designing humans.

Aw well, Six had survived several gunshots pointblank to the head, countless Mines that would've blown anyone else into little pieces. She even survived a battle with the Legendary Bloatfly, which when reminded of would trigger some sort of PTSD_._ It shouldn't be nearly as difficult for her to beat whatever it she had managed to catch.

''Achoo!'' She let out a sneeze and sprayed a very large portion of her saliva all over Julie Farkas's face. Julie frowned and wiped away most of the spit while feeling disgusted. After resisting the urge to punch Six in the face she gave her best theory as to what she probably had gotten from Red Lucy.

''My guess it's some kind of new and advanced cold. Like the really advanced kind that would kill a weaker person in a few days. But don't worry there's almost no chance that someone as tough as you can't be killed by it. Eventually it will go away on its own but just to be safe I'm going to prescribe you some medication. Take a few of these everyday and please do your best to avoid sneezing in people's faces. It can be a good way to spread the cold around if you're not careful.''

Six gave the good Doctor a nod of understanding. After taking the small plastic bag of medicine she stood up from her chair and opened the medical tent's flaps. Old Mormon Fort was in a better state than it had ever been before. There were more Doctors and volunteers looking to assist, and there was an abundance of supplies that came the Follower's way.

But greatest of all with crime at a brand new low they were almost never in a situation where they were overcrowded with too many new patients to treat. All of this positiveness and fortune was almost entirely in thanks to the Courier.

''There's no need for you to put anymore worry on me, Julie.'' Six said with her signature and unforgettable smile on her face. ''There are quite a lot of things that I'm perfect at. Dying is nowhere to be found on that list. In fact I'd say it's probably at the very bottom of the list. Right next to dancing without causing people to go blind and tying double knots. If you have anymore info for me or you just feel like hanging out with the cool kids you can come over to the 38. You and all of the other Followers are welcome anytime.''

Speaking of the Lucky 38, Courier Six was going to have to keep as much distance from her Companions as possible. So three or four inches would do the trick. As soon as she entered the Suite, Six popped several dosses of her new medicine. She swallowed them with a small bottle of Sarsaparilla.

She gagged right after swallowing the things that were supposed to keep her alive. They tasted even worse than Radscorpion Venom. How she is able to know that distinguishing taste is something that will perhaps be discussed another time. After digitizing the little container into her Pip-Boy for safe keeping she jumped onto her bed like a small child.

Opening one of the many nightstands she grabbed one of dozens of her collected comic books. It was one of the earliest issues of La Fantoma. The series provided many important things to Courier Six. Including giving her something she could actually read, some actual form of entertainment, and most of all they helped her sneak her way out of more than a few awful situations. Never forget the Madre!

Veronica knocked a few times on the room's door. She asked the Courier if entry was permitted. ''Is it alright if I come in so we can talk for a few minutes? Or do you think we should just try to avoid contact all together?''

After putting down the comic she was in the middle of, Six coughed and answered the question. ''No it's okay, you can come in if you want to. Just try to keep a little bit of distance. Maybe you should sit in that chair?''

Upon sitting in the chair Veronica began to ask Six a few more questions. ''While you were out there walking through Freeside did you happen to come across Arcade or Boone? They left just a little while before you came back. Didn't even tell us where they're heading.''

''Yeah I'm pretty sure I did.'' Six's vision wasn't the best due to her illness so she could be mistaken. ''Might have seen them on my way to Old Mormon Fort. You won't believe me when I say this but Boone actually seemed to be smiling. Like the happy kind of smiling. Not that disturbing and weird grinning thing that he'll do when he takes off someone's head. I still don't know if we should start calling them a couple yet. But they definitely seem to enjoy each other's company.''

Both the Scribe of the Brotherhood and Courier Six found a lot of comfort in the idea that Boone had finally gotten over the tragic death of his wife. Still it would probably be awhile before he'd be willing to become a couple with just anybody.

''Cass is still in the other room sleeping.'' Veronica said standing up from her chair and leaning against the wall. ''Pretty sure Rex is in there with her. She's been acting different after she disappeared awhile ago. I really think you should try talking with her so you can get to the bottom of whatever it is that's got her troubled. Well first you might want to wait until you get a little better.''

The Courier gave a thumbs up and approved the idea. She also let out a few more strong and painful coughs. This caused her to take a few more dosses of the medicine. She was starting to go over the recommended amount of pills so she once again digitized the container.

''Hopefully I'll be better by tomorrow morning.'' Six said while pulling the bed sheets over her. ''Toss me my Cowl will you? I think I left it somewhere in that cabinet.'' Veronica walked to the other side of the room and opened the wooden cabinet. She took a few minutes and examined the strange Cowl.

The Scribe laughed and began to recollect of her first time seeing the mask. ''You remember the first time I spotted you wearing this?'' Immediately after hearing the question the Courier began to chuckled. She knew where the story was about to go. ''Back then it was just you, me, Cass, Boone, and Arcade who all stayed up here. It was what around two in the morning? I woke up because I had to go to the bathroom. When I turned over to talk to you, those bright green eyes nearly gave me a heart attack.'' The two shared a few minutes of laughing before Veronica revealed a little work related business.

''That NCR representative guy tried to get a call through to you earlier.'' Six immediately groaned like a child being forced to do their homework upon hearing the news. She had allowed the NCR to maintain its presence in the Mojave as long as they'd obey a few simple demands she had presented them with.

The first rule being that they were not allowed to enforce harsh taxes on anyone not living in NCR territory. However she and the NCR had very different ideas on who controlled what territory. The entirety of the Strip belonged to Six that much everyone knew.

Anyone who thought differently would not only have to deal with her and her faithful Companions, but as well as an army of Securitrons. People began to note that there was one in particular that was always smiling and would sometimes follow Six around.

The second rule was easy for them to follow. In the event of an attack, Legion or otherwise, they were to immediately seek out Courier Six. If anyone is going to make plans for a war it's going to have to be her. It was an odd rule but if it means they can keep the Dam why the hell not?

There are a few more rules that she put in place but the most important thing to know is that the NCR has been trying to get some of them changed. The current one they want changed involves the Great Khans and wanting to remove them from the Mojave entirely.

Under no circumstances was Six going to let that happen. The Great Khans stood with her and her Companions, the Boomers, and the NCR at the battle of Hoover Dam. They had done some pretty awful things in the past. But they didn't deserve to be exiled.

On that note quite a few of them decided to leave the Mojave by themselves. They made their way to to Wyoming and reconnected with the Followers of the Apocalypse. Now they're quite the force to be reckoned with. As for those who decided to stay they aren't what they used to be without the rest of their people, but they could still put up quite a fight if they would have to.

''Let me guess, they want to see me as soon as possible and discuss terms of territory and resources?'' Her tone quickly gave away the fact that she was annoyed. And in Veronica's eyes she had every single right to be. The NCR would never stop bugging her until she collapsed to the floor dead.

Six could tell from Veronica's look that her answer wasn't going to be what she wanted to hear. ''Actually they've already begun to make their way here. I give you about five minutes tops until they walk straight through that door.''

_Should have gone with House!_

**Beacon Library:**

''Hold on for just one second.'' Coco said as she began to find Six's story more and more far fetched as she kept telling it. ''You don't honestly expect me or anyone else here to believe that you somehow managed to take down an entire army of these trial maniacs all by yourself, do you? And just in the span of a few days?''

The Courier responded as though she was answering a simple question. ''I'm telling you the truth whether you believe me or not. It's not nearly as hard as you all might believe it to be. After getting a clear idea on how they like to fight taking them down is pretty easy. And I didn't even do it all by myself. I had a lot of help from the Dead Horse's leader himself. Joshua Graham, or the Burned Man as some would call him.''

Six took a short moment and sighed. ''Sometimes I wish that I could go back to those simple days of just having awesome Adventures and getting myself into all sorts of exciting situations. Guess I'm kind of doing that right now though.''

''You call that simple?'' Yang asked seeing what she had just told them as anything but simple. ''That is pretty far from being a simple way to live. I mean just think about it from our point of view. Everyday you get to go on all of these cool Adventures around the world. And how many times have you saved the world now? If you ever get that Teleportation thing working again you seriously have to take me back with you to the Mojave. I have a feeling I'd fit right in there.''

''Oh could I come too, please?'' Ruby asked not wanting to turn down the possibility of a new Adventure. She was beginning to remind Courier Six of herself. ''I can think of all sorts of ways I can help you out there. I've never been one that likes to brag, but I am pretty awesome with my Crescent Rose. Pretty please, can I come back with you?''

Six took quick note of Ruby's silver eyes. _And I though Amber was a rare color._ She regained focus and answered the request. ''I hate to turn down that cute little face, but only one person is able to use the Transportalponder at once. But if it does makes you feel any better I'll say this. If I had the ability to take either of you with me I'd do it in a heartbeat. **Heartless **If I still had one of them anyway.''

''If it is truly as horrible as you describe it then I don't think I'd ever be able to set foot in the Mojave. Especially if there is a bunch of poison air all over the place.'' Weiss said while sitting next to Blake, who was invested in reading her book rather than paying attention to the conversation.

Six decided to make a little joke towards Weiss. ''You know I think I'll have to agree with you. That probably is for the best in the end. Only the tough and the strong are able to survive the harshness that comes with the Mojave. And well, Weiss I know where I'd put you on that scale.''

Weiss took offense from the joke and didn't hide any of it. ''How dare you! I'd be perfectly capable of defending myself from any of those so called crazed Bandits and Warlords. If you have anymore doubts of my fighting skills I'd be more than happy to spar with you sometime.''

''Hey, you're going to have to wait your turn.'' Coco said while still being eager for the chance to kick the Courier's ass. The constant harassment was starting to become annoying for the Courier. Though she wasn't going to back down from a chance to have a potentially exciting fight.

''How did you end up finally defeating the Legion anyway?'' Blake asked, she finally looked up from her book. ''I'm assuming that even after their leader was killed they decided to keep on fighting with you and the rest of your friends?''

Six nodded and added some additional information. ''They didn't just keep on with their pointless fighting. They somehow became even more ferocious when the news of Caesar's death reached everyone. I found myself constantly being hunted down by their trained Assassins whenever I left the safety of my home. In the end putting a final stop to them became my hardest challenge yet.''

''Even with their allies turned against them they always seemed to have more and more men on their side. But like with all of my enemies I was able to finish them. And I did it at the decisive battle of Hoover Dam.'' She stood up from her seat and picked up her books. ''But I'm afraid that is a Story for another day. I'd like to take these books back in my room and read them. Hopefully I can learn more about you guys.''

''What, no. You can't leave already.'' Ruby said, not accepting of the Courier's eagerness to catch up on Remnant's early history. ''I really want to hear about how you and your friends beat the Legion off of the Dam.'' In unison Coco and Yang added, ''Us too.''

To their disappointment, Six shook her head. Ruby whispered to her team, ''Don't worry guys, I got this.'' She then stood up, standing face to face with the Courier. Slightly anyway, they have a significant height difference. Ruby then put on her sad eyes, a tactic that didn't immediately work on Six.

''I'm sorry, Ruby.'' Six apologized, laughing while she did. ''But that's a tactic that I used for half of my life. I've essentially become immune to it. Besides, it's not even that cool of a Story. Just me, a few of my best friends, some upset Tribals, and an entire Army defending a Dam from spear-wielding maniacs.''

That only made everyone else even more eager to hear the story. Ruby kept on with her puppy dog eyes. Six just sighed and began to leave. But before she could, Velvet followed in Ruby's example. ''Like I said,'' She began to say to Velvet. ''I'm immune.''

Velvet played a new tactic. She lowered her Rabbit ears in a fake sadness. ''How many times do I have to...'' The Courier began to feel weird. ''What... why do I... stop doing whatever it is you're doing?!'' Velvet did not stop. ''That's not fair! You're using your cuteness against me.''

''Alright, fine.'' Six surrendered, her Artificial-Heart hurting a little. ''Just sit back down and I'll tell you everything important. But you're getting the quick version.'' After everyone obeyed and took a seat, the Courier took a sip of her water and began to tell the story of her final battle.

''Before I tell you of the battle itself. You should first get a lesson on what the Hoover Dam actually is. It's the last major source of electrical energy in the Mojave. Which obviously means that everyone is gonna want it. In particular, the NCR and Legion had a big interest in the source of power. They even had a battle over it way before I arrived. Despite the NCR coming out on top, the Legion wasn't about to give the Dam up. The second battle would only be a few years away.''

''I love the NCR. I always have, and I always will. If they didn't have a presence on the Dam, I might've just taken House up on that offer of his.'' Six looked at the time and saw that it was getting pretty late.

''Look it's getting late so I'll just quickly wrap things up. Any other small mercenary group, tribal gang, or Faction, I convinced to fight alongside the NCR at the Dam. When the Legion did attack, we massacred them. The only thing that you really need to know, is that anyone that was at one point associated with the Legion is either imprisoned or very deep in the ground.''


	14. A Needed Repair

**A/N: Flashbacks are on going to be hold until I beat New Vegas once again. Anyway how have you guys been over the last few days? Good I hope? I'm doing good, well physically anyway. If we're going to start talking about mentally we're going to be here for quite some time. Please send me help. Again I'm sorry for yet another short Chapter. **

**I've decided that in order to get a better understanding of this particular Courier, I have to replay through Fallout New Vegas once more. Only I'll try to do a perfect in game representation as I've described her as in the Story. **

**But anyway as always, please leave me an Honest Review. Maybe consider Following the Story so you'll be notified when I release a new Chapter. Have a perfect and nice day. Oh and stay beautiful, you sexy individual you. **

**Chapter 14: A Needed Repair**

Each of the books Six picked out at the library proved to be efficient at providing her with information on where exactly she was. In the beginning Six had speculated she had simply been moved to a part of the world that was unaffected by the nuclear war 200 years ago. It seemed possible as the same thing was true about the Oasis that the Wanderer had discovered so many years back.

The Oasis was in a part of her own world anyway. It turns out that she was now on a completely different one. You would think it might have obvious to her. Especially if she bothered to look at the sky to see the cracked moon. But even with her impressive amount of **Perception**, she was never the greatest when it came to seeing things that were happening right in front of her.

After several full days of reading up on Remnant, the Courier almost knew everything about the people's history. She learned about a supposed terrorist organization that called themselves the White Fang. Apparently in the beginning they were just another peaceful organization designed to improve relations between the Humans and Faunus. Eventually, like other organizations that came before it, the White Fang became violent in most of their acts.

_At least they didn't have to watch their world burn. _Six though to herself as she closed the last book on the table. She had been reading for so long that her eyes were actually beginning to water. But on the bright side if she was to enroll in a history class she would almost certainly reach the top of it. For now though Six had a few other matters to focus on. Most of her weapons, the one's she managed to hide from Ozpin anyway, were still in pretty bad shape.

**Jury Rigging, **Normally she would just find a bunch of random clothing or weapons that were no longer being used to repair her things. But practically every piece of clothing she happened across was marked as owned. Six wouldn't dare take them without getting the owner's permission. Getting her Karma level where it was took her a lot of time. And even more good deeds. Not to imply she hated doing them. Committing good actions gave her another purpose in life.

Trying to purchase the clothes off of them didn't work. Partly because Bottlecaps didn't qualify as currency on Remnant, which was probably the worst news she had heard so far. But mainly it was because people didn't like it when she ran up to them and started to ask them for their clothing. Trading with them was out of the question. What they saw as junk she saw as priceless merchandise. And the only things that they were willing to accept were items that the Courier wasn't about to give away.

In the end Courier Six realized she was going to have to get her equipment fixed the old fashioned way. As soon as she finished the rest of her classes and the opportunity presented itself, she would take one of the Airships back down to Vale and look for someone to make the repairs for her.

The classes she went through proved to be too easy. Turns out all you have to do is listen to what the Professor is saying then just repeat it back to them. With all of her work done she proceeded as planned. But as soon as she stepped one foot into Vale, crowds of people recognized her and started harassing her.

Clearly they were all still very mad at her. She couldn't really blame them for their large sum of hatred. After all it was only a few days ago when she almost burned the entire surrounding area into nothing but ash. That and you have to add on the fact that she was about to shoot a bunch of Police Officers. So in conclusion she wasn't going to reject justified hatred. Even if it did make her feel a little sad.

She tried her best to shrug the hate off and continue further into the city. Earlier before the Courier had left Beacon Academy, Blake had told her of a shop in the city called From Dust Till Dawn. It wasn't a very creative name. Apparently the owner had access to items that should be able to repair her equipment. Hopefully he would be willing to help Six despite her negative reputation with Vale's people.

Upon entering the store, she began to examine all of the items for sale. There were several large display cases situated in front of her that contained what looked like some kind of crystals. It wasn't hard for her to guess they were worth a fortune. If she were still in her mischievous phase she would have picked the lock right then and there. As for the walls, they contained what looked like large tubes. But they didn't have any candy, which was pretty disappointing realization. Each of them contained what seemed to be different colors of Dust.

How you would make even the slightest bit of money off of selling nothing but colored Dust was something that even Courier Six couldn't manage to comprehend. And you do have to keep in mind that she's the Courier. She's practically the master at comprehending all sorts of wacky and unbelievable things.

The back of the store didn't contain anything all that special. It mainly just consisted of a few magazines and small packaged items. After what felt like an hour passed, the Shopkeep finally returned from the back of the store. He looked to be a very old man. He was in the process of going bald. Most of his hair was gone, and what little remained was grey.

For his choice of attire it was a green shirt along with what seemed to be a red apron. Weird thing to wear in a store. Much like the people outside, the Shopkeep didn't appear to be all that excited to see Six. His hands were situated below the cases in front of him. The Courier hoped that he wasn't about to reach for a Shotgun or any other weapon that could easily be concealed under the counter.

Instead the Shopkeep just raised his arm and pointed it over to the exit. A way of telling Six to get the out of the store without even saying a word. She wasn't going to leave though, especially when all of her things were being held together with nothing but some duct tape and a few loose screws. Utilizing every bit of **Charisma** she had, which is usually more than enough to get someone to like her, Six began to explain her situation to the Shopkeep. Hopefully he would let bygones be bygones.

''I'm sorry to intrude at this early in the morning.'' She made sure to talk to him in a friendly tone. There was also a hint of exhaustion in her voice. She was never going to get used to waking up before 1:00 PM. Felt like a torture method. ''But some of my things are in desperate need of repair. One of the students at Beacon Academy told me you could help me out.''

Six removed all of her items from her Pip-Boy and carefully placed them on the counter. The Shopkeep was a little surprised with how much she had. It all consisted of her Ranger Combat Armour, the Saturnite fist, A Light Shining in Darkness, along with all of the other equipment that had been damaged in the Forest. She would be sure to get the things Ozpin took from her back as soon as possible.

However the Shopkeep didn't look all too eager to fix up the Courier's items. He picked everything up one at a time and handed them back to her. His response was accompanied by only one word. ''No.'' He said before making his way to the back of the store once more. Obviously Six was going to have to try a little harder if she wanted to walk of of here with her things fixed.

After pocketing everything all over again she decided to join him at the back of the store. Six tried her best to reason with him. ''Okay, I understand that you and everyone else isn't exactly the biggest fan of me. Can't say I blame any of you. More importantly I understand that my stupid decision could have gotten a few good people killed.''

_I guess that it's happened a few different times before. _She thought to herself but obviously refrained from speaking aloud. No need to give the guy another reason to think she's crazy. Along with that she didn't want to reveal that some of her friends had died because of her being an idiot.

''But you should know that I didn't want any of that to happen in the first place. I was quite literally dropped right in the middle of an awful situation. One which I barely had any control of. So the only thing left for me to do is to say that I'm sorry, and I would desperately like to move on from all of this. If you don't want to do the same I understand, it's fine by me. All I ask is that you at least fix up my stuff. Do that and I promise you will never see me in this place again.''

The Shopkeep, who didn't believe a word she said, slammed his fist on the wall to the left of him. His aggressive action proved to be enough to make the Courier flinch. He stared at her with an angry look in his eyes. ''I already told you no. Now get out of here before I get the Police involved.''

With all hope lost, Six just nodded and grabbed her things. For some reason she felt like she was going to cry. No one had ever yelled at her like that before. Unless of course they were an enemy and in the middle of fighting. But this was your regular citizen. A type of individual who usually looks up to Six. But none of these people did. They all seemed to have a vendetta out for her. Hopefully someone else in Vale could help her out.

Now that everything was back in her Pip-Boy, Six, being a little more sorrowful, tried to open the door to leave. But someone on the other side of it was apparently trying to get in at the same time. In fact they wanted in so badly that they were willing to kick the door wide open, knocking Six to the ground.

She let out a heavy grunt as she made the violent landing on the floor. Whatever asshole thought it would be a good idea to try and kill her with a door was hopefully planning on some sort of an apology. Otherwise they were going to have to explain to their family as to why their arm is broken.

Getting up from the floor, Courier Six tried to get a look at the culprit. Turns out it was more than one person behind the act. But Six recognized each of them. It was Cardin, with a smug smile across his face. The rest of his team stood behind him, the same looks on their faces as well.

Cardin looked at her and crossed his arms, the smile didn't go away for a second. ''Look who it is, my old friend Six.'' He was probably looking to get a rematch. There was a good chance his wish was about to be granted. ''I decided to follow you down here. Was hoping to find out what you were up to. That and I was going to drop by here anyway. Me and the Shopkeep have some private business to talk about.''

Before Six could respond to anything that Cardin had told her, the Shopkeep, now hiding behind the safety of the counter once again, told all of the troublemakers to get out of his store. ''Leave, Cardin. And take your friends with you. I'm not going to let you threaten me in my own store anymore.''

Six looked to him then back to Cardin. It was beginning to look like an opportunity was about to present itself. Cardin didn't bother responding to the Shopkeep. Instead he continued to speak to the Courier. ''Look, I hate you. But you know that by now. I'm guessing the opposite is true?''

She nodded, causing him to chuckle before continuing. ''Right. Well, get this. Me and the old man have a deal going on. He pays me a small fee, and in exchange I make sure no one tries to steal from the place anymore. Seems like a fair trade, doesn't it?''

The Shopkeep began to grit his teeth from all of the stress he was feeling. ''You know as well as I do that I haven't been robbed in awhile. Not sense Ruby dealt with Torchwick and his goons. I'm sure she would be more than willing to do the same thing to you boys.''

Torchwick? That was a name that Six remembered very well. It was the same person that sent her to Remnant. Apparently he was a robber on the side? More importantly Ruby stopped him from robbing this store? Now that is a pretty badass thing to do, especially when you're only 15.

She would be sure to ask Ruby about that when she returned to the Academy. ''You never know when someone might try it.'' Cardin said as he began to slowly approach the counter. He was going to try something, that much was obvious. ''Now, Six. I got an offer for you.''

Whatever he was about to say, it was probably something Six was most likely not going to want to hear. ''Help us get the money we deserve and I might just be willing to share some of it with you. We could also take a few things while we're at it. What do you say?''

Was Cardin being serious? Did the idiot seriously just ask Six to help him steal from somebody? ''Hell... No!'' She shouted at the team of four. There was a clear and short pause between the two words in order to help get her point across. ''These people already hate me as it is. Helping you would just make it worse. And in case you haven't realized it, I fucking hate you. Like really, if we were in the Mojave I would be stabbing you in the face right now. No sarcasm at all. There's just this thing in my head that makes me want to end your pathetic life. That goes for you three as well. Anyone stupid enough to follow this asshole around is just as dumb. Now if I were you I'd leave while I still can. Unless you want me to paint the walls with your blood.''

None of them made any attempts at leaving but they were all clearly made uncomfortable by Six's threat. Despite that Cardin proceeded to give his team an order that would prove to be one they would all wish he hadn't made. ''Kick her ass.''

Russel was the first one to try his best at attacking the Courier. For his choice of weapons, they were what appeared to be some type of Daggers. After returning to the Academy she would learn that they actually called the Shortwings. She thought it was an appropriate name.

Dodging swipes from the Shortwings was an easy task. Russel did manage to get close a few times but that was it. Getting bored by the lack of excitement, Six decided to end the fight herself. With one more failed strike passing her by, Six grabbed Russel's throat and raised him right off of the floor. Everyone was shocked by her absurd amount of physical **Strength**. They became genuinely scared when she slammed him into the ground.

If the slam was any harder his skull would have most likely cracked into little pieces. But the Courier had no intention to kill them. Hurting them as much as she could though, that was still very much on the table. While Cardin and his two other friends that happened to still be conscious were distracted by the sight they had just witnessed, she picked up Russel once more and thew him right at them.

Only Cardin was able to move out of the way just in time before he was hit. As for Sky, Dove, and Russel of course, they all smashed through the door and landed outside in the middle of the street. It was so beautifully ironic that Six couldn't help but laugh as loudly as she possibly could.

Last person to deal with was whimpering on the ground. Cardin tried his best to act tough. But in the end, acting will only get you so far. It's your actions that show who you really are. Reaching into her Pip-Boy, Courier Six pulled out A Light Shining in Darkness.

The Shopkeep's eyes widened upon seeing the firearm. He actually considered coming to Cardin's aid. But Six already had the weapon pressed against his head. Cardin, believing that his life was about to come to an unfortunate end, began to beg for the opposite.

''Please, stop.'' He said in a pathetic tone. In response the Courier started to slap him on the side of his head with the .45 Joshua had given her. Right after she stopped Cardin actually began to cry like a little girl. ''Please... I'm sorry about everything. Just let me go.''

It was clear he couldn't take much more. Six decided to show him some mercy. Hopefully he would enjoy it every second of it, as he wouldn't be getting any of it if she ever saw him misbehaving ever again. She spit on him before calling him a, ''Pussy.'' and going over to the counter.

For awhile the Shopkeep just stood and stared at each other. Neither of them said a word. But the Shopkeep understood why Six was standing in front of him. He was thinking a few things over. Finally he went to one of the backrooms and grabbed a container. Inside of it was more Dust. In particular it was that of the color orange.

He tossed it to Courier Six and told her, ''Sense you helped me with them you can use that to fix up all of your equipment. Now, as before I expect that you will keep your promise and never come back here? If you do I'll just have to get the Police involved. Neither of us want that to happen''

Despite not knowing how Dust could fix any of her things, Six put on a thankful smile and pocketed the container. ''You don't need to worry about that. Not one bit.'' She said as she started to leave the store. ''Make sure you tell everyone what I did here.''

Later that day a notification appeared on her Pip-Boy. It talked about her current **Reputation** with the people of Vale. Now she was **Mixed** with its people. It wasn't a big change but it was good enough for the time being. It turned out to be a pretty good day.


	15. What Do You Need?

**A/N: Happy Birthday to all of the people who happen to be reading this on their Birthday. For those of you who remember the events of the first Chapter. Roman Torchwick never actually left the Mojave. It is the reasoning behind why I named the Chapter 'A Need To Trade Places'. This will show what he will be up to for the majority of the Story. As always, please leave an honest Review, consider Following, and maybe even give the Story a Favorite, and have yourself a wonderful day.**

**Guest: That Hurt My F****eelings. But I asked for Reviews so I respect your opinion and your right to it.**

**Chapter 15: What Do You Need?**

_Hello all of my faithful Companions. If you're reading this then I am afraid that I have passed on to the afterlife. Ha, that was just another one of my famous jokes. Unless of course I am actually dead by the time you're all reading this. If that is the case if any of you happen to stumble across my corpse, I would like to be cremated and turned into diamonds. Then shot into space because why not?_

_If Arcade hasn't told you guys yet, please allow me to do so. I'm going to be away for quite awhile. I recently received a Quest notification on my Pip-Boy that tells me to go all the way back to Primm. Seeing as I am currently absent, that should tell you all that I decided to go and check it out. _

_Now if the Quest is something stupid like shoot a couple of Radroaches or disarm a few Mines, I'll still be gone for a few weeks, or maybe even a few months. Afterwards I was thinking about paying another visit to Joshua and Ulysses. Still haven't seen either of those guys in quite some time._

_Might even head back to Big Mountain for a few days. There are a few projects and some experiments I'd like to test out. That, and I'm pretty sure there's still a lot of Mentats I've yet to collect. Here's an idea, maybe we can all share them when I get back home!_

_Before I go I have a few words and even some gifts for each of you. Chalk, I'm leaving you my Shishkebab. I hope that it serves you well in your many future battles. And for the love of God, remember to turn it off before you put it away. I don't need another fire. _

_Arcade, In the container under this table you will be able to find quite a few different attachments for that Plasma Rifle you love so much. They are very rare and they were even more expensive. So I expect to be thanked considerably when I return. My preferable currency is hugs._

_I'd like to ask you all to do something for me and Rex. If any of you have the time could you please leave some flowers on his grave for me? You can probably find some in Vault 22. I think I spotted a few down in the lower levels. And please be sure to tell him how special he was to me. _

_Cass, you get Whiskey. In fact you get a whole lot of it. Dean, I was able to convince the Casinos to let you play for free for the entire week. So I would hurry up and go play some games if I were you. Boone, there's a map in the container that will lead you to a supposed Legion Outpost. I was unable to confirm if that rumor is true or not. But I suspect that won't stop you from making thee trip. Give them a lot of Hell!_

_And finally Veronica, my favorite Brotherhood Scribe. I'm leaving you the greatest gift of all. It's a small box that I set on a timer. Hopefully by the time I get back it will be open. And if not, well I know for a fact that you'll be even happier to see me._

_Please do remember you guys, that while I'm gone the people of the Mojave are going to be counting on you all from now on. I expect each of you to do your part with helping out. More importantly I expect that you will do it well. After all you had training from the best. _

_Hugs, Kisses, and Fist-Bumps, Your Boss and Friend Courier Six_

Boone placed Courier Six's letter back on the table. Looking under the table he saw the container that she talked about. After lifting it up and onto the table he opened it. This revealed what was promised to be inside. After quickly spotting the map, the NCR Sniper pocketed it and began to leave the room.

Seeing the act as a slightly offensive one, Veronica grabbed Boone's arm. ''Where in the Hell do you think you're going?'' She asked, her grip growing tighter and tighter around his arm. Boone yanked his arm out of her hand and continued on his way.

''I'm going to go out and check to see if she's right and there's really a few Legionaries at the Outpost.'' He said, turning around when he reached the elevator. He then started to load his Sniper Rifle with ammo. ''Why, where else do you think I'd be going?''

Blocking Boone's way into the elevator, Veronica continued. ''What you need to do is stay here with us so we can all talk things over. Six said that she wants us to watch over things while she's gone. And guess what, that includes you too. Arcade, Cass back me up here.''

By this time Cass had already pocketed every bottled of Whiskey in the container. She expressed her feelings on the situation. ''I don't think that we should really worry about anything too much.'' She said, looking through the container one more time just to make sure there was no more Whiskey.

A few of the bottles slipped out of Cass's pockets and crashed to the floor. After frowning she continued. ''Things aren't all that bad out there anymore. Besides, how long has it been since we've had the 38 all to ourselves? Too long I say''

Veronica only viewed this act as to be even more offensive. She looked over to Arcade for a helping hand. ''I've already talked to Six about what I'll be doing while she's gone long before she left.'' He said, admiring his new attachments for the Plasma Rifle.

He'd be able to pop a tank with these upgrades. ''What I'm going to do is continue to focus on watching over Freeside.'' The Plasma Rifle was holstered on his back ''Place is still the worst to live at in the Mojave. But you two, Veronica is right. If it wasn't for Six's governing things would have fallen apart for sure.''

''I wouldn't go as far as to say what she did was any type of governing.'' Dean said, all of the eyes in the room were now drawn onto him. The Ghoul would've preferred to have kept it at that, but now he had to actually give a full statement.

''Look,'' He said, hating everyone staring at him. ''All I'm saying is that it was more on the lines of occasionally watching over things and killing anyone who threatened her or any of us. That's not to say that it's not a good strategy though. Worked wonders against the Legion it did''

''I'm going to have to agree with Dean.'' Chalk said to the other Companions. He began to swing the Shishkebab around the room so he could get a quick feel for it. Then he realized what he had just said. ''Huh, you know I never expected to say that before. No offense to you meant.''

Chuckling, Dean said to the Tribal, ''None taken my friend. In the Old World that was a phrase said to me quite frequently. But enough about my bad lying habit. I believe that it's time I go win and lose myself yet another fortune. Boone, would you be a dear and hold the elevator.''

''No one is leaving this Goddamn room until we fully sort everything out!'' Veronica shouted, causing Cass to drop a few more of her bottles, Arcade to drop his Rifle, which shot a bolt of Plasma into the wall, and everyone else to focus their attention onto her.

''I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to yell.'' The Scribe apologized to her fellow Companions. ''But I'm serious you guys, we have to get to work on things at this very moment. After that you can all go about your normal businesses.''

Everyone else in the room exchanged looks to one another. Cass sighed and said, ''Yeah, you and the nerd over there have the right idea. It would be a real shame for this place to erupt into chaos right after we fixed it. I can always go and drink myself to death another time.''

Chalk joined his three friends. ''I suppose that I could lend a hand.'' He said, placing his new weapon on his back. ''The Courier would always do the same for us.'' The Tribal looked over to Boone and Dean. Both were still standing at the elevator. ''What say you two?''

To their disappointment, Dean stepped right into the elevator. He held the door open for Boone. The NCR Sniper had many reasons to stay with the few people he called his friends. But the one reason he had to go and kill the Legionnaires was greater than all of them. After giving them an apologetic look, he followed Dean into the elevator.

Dean's actions were expected, he always seemed to lookout for no one but himself. He wasn't expected to do otherwise. The team hoped however that Boone would finally give up his long lasting Quest for vengeance against the men responsible for his Wife's death.

Now with only the most loyal Companions in the room, Veronica once again expressed her thoughts. ''Well, let's get to it. Chalk I'm going to need you to go and get all of your Warriors. When you get them here tell them to wait in the Casino. Arcade, go and check on the Followers. See how they're doing on supplies and if they need any help. Cass, I think that we're going to need all the help we can get. Head over to Jacobstown and try to convince-''

What sounded like a gunshot rang out, and the Scribe's plan was interrupted. Now on full alert, everyone looked to see who made the alarming noise. Not that they would know him, but it was the exact same man who had sent the Courier her Quest to begin with.

Much like what the Courier though, everyone found the man's choice of attire to be very odd and out of the ordinary. Way more than what most people in Vegas wore. Before Cass could ask him what the fuck he was doing in their Casino, he began to speak to Six's Companions.

''Now, let's not do anything unnecessary here.'' He said, removing his hat and placing it on a table. ''How about we start with introductions? My name is Roman Torchwick. And if the information I was given is reliable you four are Veronica, Cass, Arcade, and... wow, you my friend have an odd name. How about I just call you Chalk?''

Most people would have been surprised that some random stranger was able to guess all of their names. But Six and her Companions were well known throughout the Mojave and even beyond it. So they were well used to being recognized. Except for Dean, who tried to keep his public life as quiet as possible.

Still, someone had just entered the Lucky 38, somehow getting past the Securitrons and recently added Turrets. It's an action no one has yet to pull off before. So questions were still going to have to be asked to the stranger.

''What exactly are you doing here?'' Arcade asked, his now upgraded Plasma Rifle pointed at the man's head. ''And what do you need? I expect it must be something pretty important if you were able to get past all of our Security?''

The man laughed, the question apparently being stupid to him. He took a nearby seat, not even bothering to ask for permission. ''You'd honestly be that bold to call what's down there Security? You might want to invest in a few upgrades, if you do happen to find the time.''

Before Cass could fulfill her need to smack the man across the face with her Caravan Shotgun, once more he began to speak. ''But enough about your awful taste in protection. You there, with the glasses. You asked me why I'm here and what I need. Well it is all very simple.''

''Very simple indeed. A friend of mine, someone who could one day be a friend to you all, has found an interest in this City. Her reasoning is something that has not been revealed to me yet. It better be a good one, because staying in this Hellish Region is starting to drive me insane. I'd like to leave as soon as possible.''

''Which is the reason that I came here. To ask you all for your help. With it I'm sure that we could turn this accursed World upside down. That way everyone gets what they want. The one thing that I'm asking for is your full cooperation.''

Everyone had just about enough of all Torchwick's rambling. ''Yeah I think we're going to have to pass on that plan buddy. However we do appreciate the offer.'' Veronica said to him. Giving the same statement her Allies would've used.

''You don't just show up out of nowhere and start asking for our cooperation when we don't fully know what we would be cooperating with in the first place. Now, if you could please just go out the way you came our live's will be a lot easier.''

Roman didn't waste a second telling the Companions his next piece of important information. ''Would you maybe reconsider if I were to tell you that I was the one who sent your Boss on that little Adventure. Because if I did I'm sure that would greatly pique your interests.''

His plan worked and everyone's now widened eyes came back to him. ''And that's not even the half of it. Let's just say that in a few days war will be coming to Remnant. And the Courier will be in the middle of all of it. Right next to a few old friends. And one older enemy. I was told that you're well accustomed to them, Boone?''


	16. A Needed Duel

**New California is Cannon, God is my witness!**

**Also just finished the Mass Effect trilogy once again. Turns out playing the third game without the DLC is not something you should do. Seriously you have to have DLC installed in order to get the good ending. That is way worse than the Oblivion Horse Armour DLC. **

**A/N: Well, this Chapter came out later than I expected, or would've hoped for. But that's okay. My only goal is to provide you all with good reading material. If I've been doing that or not is a matter of perspective. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. And please stay safe out there. Or you could listen to the Government and not go out at all. But that's not very fun. Having fun is much more important than looking out for you and your family's safety.**

**Oh and before I forget, the Courier has the Child At Heart Perk. I know it technically wasn't in the full game and you have to use commands to unlock it. But that doesn't really matter to me. Because Plot.**

**Chapter 16: A Needed Duel**

To see the difference between the Dust from her own world and this one was not difficult for the Courier. In fact it was all too easy. It worked exactly as the Shopkeep said it would. It only took the smallest amount of the Dust to bring her weapons back to full condition.

Six was never one to believe in magic, nor the paranormal. Aliens though, now those were as real as her hate for the Legion. But the powers of the Dust makes her feel like she should rethink her opinion on what's real and what's not.

While trying to do even more research on Dust, she discovered something else. That thing was dubbed Aura. Which according to the books is the physical manifestation of a person's soul. Apparently it also gives everyone access to their powers and abilities.

The Courier doesn't quite understand how Aura works. But if it can grant her the same powers as Miss Goodwitch, she won't stop at nothing until she gets her own. But in the meantime she's going to start her favorite activity. Right after Deathclaw hunting and wasting thousands of caps at the Casinos. Exploring.

Thanks to one of her Perks she already knew where all the undiscovered locations were. She had seen all of the ones in the City when she looked for a way to repair her equipment. A particularly interesting location there was a bookstore. Which for some reason the Police were investigating. Six tried to ask what happened at the place. But obviously the Cops weren't exactly thrilled to see her.

So she would just have to travel outside of the City. If able to she would try to avoid the Emerald Forest however. At least until she can get her hands on some weaponry that can do some decent damage against the Grimm.

Ozpin, despite Miss Goodwitch's negativity towards the idea, gave the Courier her weapons back. Excluding the ones that could turn a small village into a crater in a few short seconds. Today she would bring along her Silenced .22 SMG, Saturnite Fist, and A Light Shining in Darkness.

For her armour she decided to put on something she rarely ever did. Vera's Dress. One of them at least, the other one being in Veronica's possession. Of course she also brought along her Ranger Combat Armour, as well as her Cowl. But for now she wouldn't wear them.

With all of her things now packed up she made her way to her room's door. This time she was able to open it without any problems or sarcastic applause. But unfortunately there were still a few individuals waiting on the other side that she'd have to deal with.

It was team RWBY, JNPR, and behind them was Coco and Velvet. Before greeting Six, Ruby took a few quick seconds to admire the elegance of the dress that once belonged to an Old World woman. All of the extra glitter that Six added almost blinded everyone.

When she finished looking at the beautiful attire she commented on the dress. ''You finally decided to change out of that dusty old armour of yours? That was a good idea. I'm pretty sure people were wondering if you're a robot or not. I may or may not be wondering the same. Where'd you get that dress anyway?''

_Where do you think, in a Hotel that's stuck right in the middle of Hell that is only inhabited by Ghosts. One type that drags you into a cloud made out of poison. The other being ones made out of pure light that can disintegrate you in seconds._

Wanting to not freak anyone the Hell out, Six used none of those words. At least not in that order. ''One of my old friends named Dean got it for me. He had this lady friend named Vera, who wanted to become an Actress more than anything. One of these acts involved her in this Dress. When she was done playing that role she gave it to me as a sign of friendship. She even gave me a second one, which I gave to my old Girlfriend.''

''Yeah, it's a pretty nice Dress. But how did you get your hands on that Combat Armour?'' Yang added, desperately wanting some of the deliciously badass armour for herself. ''Or did you just buy it? Which if you did it probably cost a hell of a lot of money, right?''

Randall Clark, the Survivalist. There are still very few that know his story. Those people being the Courier, all of her Companions, and Joshua Graham. The man's story greatly inspired Six. After all, she wasn't the woman she is now when she first walked into Zion. Whenever she did wear Randall's Armour, she wore it with pride. Knowing that the man who had it before her was a man of justice.

Instead of making up another story, she told the truth as honestly as she could. And since she was in a hurry to seek adventure, as short as she could. ''I got that from the hideout of an old legend. His real name was unknown to most people, so they just called him the Survivalist. And let me be the first to tell you. After seeing and discovering some of the stuff he pulled off, I can confirm that's exactly what he was. Now this was a very long-''

''Of for the love of... just tell her why we're her, will you Ruby?'' Weiss said, knowing that if she let Six finish her story more questions would be asked which would just lead to even more stories. In a way the Courier was grateful she didn't have to tell Randall's story again.

Yang frowned at Weiss, who just ignored her in response. Ruby snapped back to reality, no change in gravity as she did it, and told Six what they came to ask her. ''Sorry, maybe I should've said that first. After seeing you on the news and in the Lunchroom, everyone really wants to see what you're capable of. And sense Coco already wants to fight you, we were wondering if-''

Ruby was the second person to be interrupted. Coco pushed her way through all the other Students. She stared down Six and took full control of the conversation. ''What she's trying to say is that I want to kick your ass in a duel. Do you accept that offer?''

Six knew that she would eventually have to fight with Coco. For some reason the young lady was hellbent on bringing her some serious pain. But it would have to wait another day. For she was going to explore a world she had only just arrived in.

She coughed and patted Coco on her right shoulder. ''Sorry, but I don't think I have the time for that today. I'm going to check out what this region has to offer. If you'd like to fight tomorrow I'll be more than happy to knock all of your teeth out.''

After that line everyone knew shit was about to get real. Velvet attempted to defuse the situation before any property was destroyed. ''C'mon guys, we should really get going. You her heard, Six has a lot of important stuff to do.''

The small amount of interference did absolutely nothing to calm the situation. ''You'll knock out all my teeth?'' Coco said with an aggressive expression planted on her face. The Courier however was just grinning. ''We're doing this right now. Unless of course you're too much of a pussy.''

Yang and Weiss both used each of their hands to cover Ruby's ears. This is usually the moment when Six would use her incredibly high amount of Charisma to talk her way out of the situation. But she decided that it would be best to get this over as quickly as possible.

After sighing she asked Coco a few different questions all at once. ''Alright then, if that's how it has to be then so be it. When and where are we doing this? Will anyone be watching us. Most importantly am I allowed to bring any of my weapons with me?''

Coco then joined in on the grinning. ''Everything is already set up for us in the Amphitheater. Miss Goodwitch was more than happy to make the arrangements when I told her who I would be fighting. As for what weapons you can bring. Anything that you didn't use in the forest. We wouldn't want the Academy getting burned down now would we? C'mon, Velvet. We don't want to be late for our own show.''

She quickly hurried away, and after giving an apologetic look to the Courier, Velvet followed closely behind her. Clearly she didn't want the duel to take place in the first place. Team RWBY and JNPR began to discuss the situation with each other.

Ruby turned to her three fellow teammates and said, ''Who do you guys think we should be cheering for?'' Weiss looked like Ruby had just asked the most stupid question in the world. ''Coco, obviously?'' She said, gaining no additional praise from Six. ''You cheer for Six and you'll be cheering for a Terrorist.''

''I think using that word is a little harsh, don't you think?'' Pyrrha said to Weiss. For that she gained a small nod of approval from the Courier. ''I hoped that this fight could've been avoided all together. But clearly Coco isn't going to take no for an answer. Seeing as she is the one who is starting the conflict in the first place, it only seems right that I should be rooting you on, Six.''

''If that's what you think, then I'll do the same.'' Jaune, the leader of the Team spoke up. ''But don't take it the wrong way when I say I don't think you'll be able to win. From what I've seen she's a pretty great fighter. And she doesn't plan on taking it easy on you.''

Yang expressed her thoughts on Six's combat skills. ''You clearly didn't get a good view of her in the Lunchroom. Seriously, the way she threw those cans into position was perfect. It must've been 100% accurate.''

_Well 95, but I guess that's close enough. _Yang continued to praise the Courier. ''And don't get me started on how she handled Cardin in there. I swear, when you uppercutted him a few of his teeth flew out. What weapon did you use on him anyway?''

The Courier went into her Pip-Boy's weapon selection and selected her Boxing Tape. She presented it to both of the Teams. ''It's a little something called Boxing Tape. Keep in mind it's not nearly as effective as the gloves when it comes to damage. Especially if we're talking the Golden Gloves. But I keep them around anyway. If I ever encountered anything small like a Radscorpion or an Ant I'd use it.''

Putting the weapon back into her inventory she continued. ''As for giving Cardin an early trip to the Dentist, I'd say he got what was coming to him. Pretty sure I saw him picking on Velvet in the hallway when you were all giving me the tour. Couldn't just let that slide, now could I?''

Defending Faunus was a quick way to earn a large quantity of Blake's support. ''Huh, is that so?'' She asked, getting a nod in response. ''Well in that case I'm on your side. Oh, and again I'm really sorry about slapping you. I overacted.''

Tired of the amount of talking and the lack of fighting, Nora made an attempt to get things moving along quicker. ''There's no point in cheering someone on in a fight if they're not fighting anyone in the first place. Hurry up and choose a weapon lady.''

Someone was clearly in the mood to watch blood get spilled. ''Yes, I'd actually like to know what weapon you'll be using.'' Ren said. Six was certain that those were the first words she had heard from him. ''I wouldn't advise using anything explosive related though.''

That wouldn't be a possible problem seeing as the Courier was not given back any of her weapons that were dubbed world ending by the staff. ''Ozpin didn't let me keep any of the fun stuff. So even if I wanted to blow everything to Hell I couldn't. But don't worry, I already know what weapon I'll be using. You'll see once we actually get to the theater.''

''Maybe you should put on your old armour, don't you think?'' Ruby asked Six, which reminded the New World walker that she was wearing a dress not deigned for combat. ''I mean don't get me wrong you look very pretty in it. Which is just another reason I'd hate to see it get torn into pieces of string.''

It was decided that the Courier would not change her current apparel. ''Thanks kid, your sense of style in pretty good as well. But I think I'll stick with this. I'm sure she's nothing worse than I've already handled before. Now, maybe we should get going. Nora's right, can't watch a fight if there is no fight.''

While they were walking towards the Amphitheater everyone took quick note on how empty the halls were. That either meant that is was someone's surprise birthday party. Or everyone had already gone to the theater so they could watch the fight happen.

Opening the theater's doors gave them their answer. Almost every Student and member of the Academy's staff was there. Including Ozpin, who had a seat in front row. When they noticed her everyone stopped talking and looked over to Six.

Despite her mass of popularity back home, she didn't like that many eyes set on her all at once. A small group of the Students, Cardin and his Team included, began to boo the Courier. Some people had just earned their way onto the kill list. A very special list that only grows.

Six just ignored their verbal criticism and moved further into the room. In front of her and the room's other inhabitants was a large stage. The same one where the duel would take place. Coco was already up there. Next to her was Miss Goodwitch, who didn't look all too happy to see Six.

All members of Team JNPR and RWBY quickly took their own seats. Leaving Six to walk up to the stage by herself. Coco had an eager look on her face to move things along faster. ''Everyone here wants a show.'' She said, gaining everyone's attention. ''You should stop delaying it and accept your fate.''

Most of the observers agreed with Coco. The Courier hurried up onto the stage. But obviously the fight couldn't immediately start without a speech from the bitch witch herself. ''Students and Staff alike, I thank you for taking time out of your days to see how some of our other Students have improved. But for those of you in a hurry, I wouldn't worry. This will probably be over fairly quickly.''

_It seems like someone has already picked their side. How __unexpected. _Six and Coco were now standing across from one another. ''By now you are all aware of the rules. Once your Aura is drained, victory goes to the other Student. Please bring up the screen.''

To their right a large screen mounted on the wall switched on. On each side of the screen was an image of the two participants in today's fight. The Courier inferred that the meter under the pictures represented some type of Aura meter. She found it similar to the Old World video games.

Coco's meter quickly filled up, indicating that she was at full strength. But it took not time for everyone to notice that the Courier's wasn't moving in the slightest. Which freaked most of those in the crowd out. ''What the Hell, she doesn't have an Aura.'' One of the Students said. ''I knew that she was soulless, I just knew it.'' Another one said.

Not owning a soul didn't seem like the craziest of ideas to Six. For one she no longer had a heart or even a brain. At least any that were organic. You have to remember that not many people with souls can manage the same brutal job as her.

As the people of the theater continued to handle the situation immaturely, Ozpin got out of his seat. He addressed every Student, and even Miss Goodwitch herself. ''I ask that you all settle down. As many of you know our new Student comes from a... rather strange place. Wherever this place is it must prevent her from manifesting an Aura. I'm sorry to disappoint many of you, but if that is the case then this duel is officially canceled.''

Like Six did when she first entered the Amphitheater, Ozpin got a few angry words thrown at him. He followed her example and just ignored the Students. You'd think that the Courier would be eager to get a move on now that she could once again go exploring.

But with how hyped up everything was, she was actually eager to crack open a skull or two. She proposed an alternative idea. Approaching Goodwitch with her Pip-Boy pointed out in front of her, she told her about one of its many features.

''It doesn't have anything to do with my Aura.'' Six said, Glynda's eyes now examining her portable computer. ''But it will give you my current health situation. Just be sure to pull me out if I get close to zero. Bad things will happen if it drops that low.''

Glynda accepted the idea and took the Pip-Boy off of her wrist. It took her a few minutes but she managed to sync the correct data with the monitor. Clearly a thing or two about computers could be learned from her. Of course Six would have to learn how to use one of the Academy's computers first.

''Now, if there are no further delays. Take your places and select your weapons.'' Miss Goodwitch said, tossing the Pip-Boy back to Six. ''And Miss Courier, I'd advise against using anything that was involved in the near destruction of Emerald Forest.''

That was perfectly fine by Six. She had gotten the idea from Yang to use her Boxing Tape anyway. It seemed like the right idea seeing as she would've fought Coco with the same weapon in the Lunchroom when they first met. It made no difference where they were fighting, just that they were.

But before they actually started the duel a thought began to slowly develop inside the Courier's head. Instead of keeping it to herself she shared it with everyone. ''Hey, at the end of this do I receive some kind of prize if I manage to win?''

And that just caused a good amount of the Students to start laughing. ''That's not how a duel works here Six.'' Ozpin told her. He had to talk a little loud due to all of the laughing. ''I guess that the only real prize would be winning.''

''Now hold on a second Professor.'' Coco said to Ozpin in a tone you wouldn't greet a Professor with. ''This is a very special member of our Academy. It only seems right that she should be allowed to have a prize. Name anything you want, Courier Six.''

It was official, this little girl was going to get beaten to death. No one who hadn't earned that privilege could call her by that name. Not even any of her closest friend or Companions could. Only could a fellow Courier and a Burned Man.

But for now she would select her prize. After all, apparently she could have anything in the world according to Coco. ''Okay, let me think for a second.'' She took a few seconds to scan the room. ''Um, no that's boring. Oh, I got it. Velvet.''

The Faunus girl looked a mixture of shocked, confused, and surprised all at once. ''If I win I get to touch your ears. Been wanting to do that for a long time now.'' Now with a red face, Velvet grabbed hold of her ears.

''What?'' She said, now only feeling more disturbed than anything. ''There's no way I'm agreeing to-'' Taking little concern for her own friend's personal interests, Coco ignored Velvet's objections. ''You have yourself a deal. Though I gotta say it's a weird one.''

With everything finally prepared Miss Goodwitch made sure both Students were prepared. ''Miss Adel, are you ready?'' Getting in a fighting stance Coco assured her, ''I'm more than ready to start and finish this.''

Then she looked to Six, who was in a similar stance. ''Miss Courier, are you ready?'' No words were used in order to make a response. It was pretty clear that she was still in a hurry to get this over as quickly as possible.

''Then, you may began when ready.'' Glynda walked off the stage and took a nearby seat next to Professor Ozpin. Both fighters thought on whether or not they should attack first or wait for an opening.

Normally in a situation like this the Courier would just lock onto her enemy using the Pip-Boy. But she felt compelled to fight this battle as fair as she could. Still, she would be kicking a good amount of ass today.

But before she could think any further, Coco made the first strike. And when it landed Six couldn't decided if it had hit her harder or faster. There was no reason that it couldn't be both. As Team CFVY's leader's fist connected with her face, it took out a few of her teeth, and even more of her health points.

She was knocked back into the wall behind her, which a put a nice hole in it. Applause was directed at Coco for her successful and impressive attack. Weiss chose to encourage her further through dialogue. ''Show that terrorist what happens when she messes with our Cities and our Academy.''

On the other side of the room Professor Ozpin started a conversation with Glynda. ''Not a very great start for her is it. Without an Aura she doesn't stand that much of a chance.'' Glynda tried to agree with him but he kept on talking. ''But we should not make assumptions just yet. She might find a way to pull through.''

Six managed to squeeze her way out of the wall and onto the floor. Her head was throbbing but it wasn't crippled, not yet anyway. She had to use a good amount of her energy in order to keep standing. Seeing a moment to strike Coco took it and went for the legs this time.

But her opponent manged to be ready for her this time around. Using the technique she learned from the Great Khan Diane, Six launched two handfuls of dirt into Coco's eyes. Which temporarily blinded and stunned her.

And before she could even realize that she couldn't see, her legs were swiped off of the floor and she landed on the ground with a loud thud. ''Ranger Andy likes to call that little moved the Ranger Takedown.'' Six said loud enough so everyone in the room could hear her. ''Works like a charm.''

A lot of the crowd was pretty pissed with the change of events. A few of them, including most of Team RWBY and JNPR were excited to see Courier Six back in the game. But all of them were shocked at how quickly she turned the tables to her favor.

But of course Coco was far from being done with this fight. She picked herself up and launched a few more punches at who was now most certainly her number one enemy. Six took a lot of damage from all of the strikes but she still managed to block them all.

When the smallest possible opening presented itself she made her own move. This time she used what Veronica referred as the Scribe Counter. She had learned it on their first date together. Aiming for the face she made quick attack after quick attack. Her strikes were so heavy the beret was knocked right off of Coco's head.

Realizing that she now had the edge, Courier Six used a move she wasn't very proud to know. But using it was a little better than getting defeated by someone seven years younger than you.

She ran backwards so she was right next to the hole in the wall. Then as fast as her legs allowed it she rushed forward. Leaping into the air she shoved her right palm into Coco's face. Taking a quick look at the screen she saw that Coco only had a slither of Aura left. _Time to wrap up businesses._

Limping over to her person of interest, the Courier grabbed hold of her clothing and readied a punch to finish her. ''Damn, you're a pretty good fucking fighter. One more hit and I would be in Hell right about now. When you're back to walking let's do this again.''

She then used what little energy she had left to dish out a devastating headbutt. Coco was unconscious, meaning victory was in her possession. She struggled further but she did manege to stand up and face the crowd.

They all had blank faces. It most likely had something to do with all of the blood everywhere. ''See that?'' Six said, spitting a little blood after that. ''You don't need an Aura or a soul or whatever in order to win a fight. It just requires a lot of... you know what fuck this. I've lost way too much blood to give you all a speech. And stop calling me a terrorist, I don't meet the exact definition. Just a few of the different areas. Now, someone get me some alcohol.''

She started to leave the room but was stopped by Weiss when she reminded her, ''In order for you to win you have to completely drain your opponent's Aura meter. So no, you haven't won yet.''

''The fuck are you talking about?'' Courier Six said no longer moving towards the Amphitheater's exit. ''She's on the floor right now. Seriously, someone should probably make sure she's still even breathing-''

Turning around she saw Coco standing right in front of her. And behind her was the screen which showed that they were pretty much matched in how much health they had and how many more hits they could take.

Needless to say the Courier was shocked. But she was even more worried about her health dropping to zero. She tried to assure Coco, ''Victory is yours. I don't even want to fight anymore. Think I'll just go back to bed. You know, for a few years.''

She resumed walking, this time a little bit faster. But she wasn't fast enough. ''How about I help you with that, bitch!''


	17. The Needs of the New World

**A/N: A quick extra Chapter because you've all been such good Boys and Girls. I also put the actual Stats of the Courier at the bottom of this Chapter. I wanted to get those out sooner but I forgot to add them in. If you want to know my Courier a little better please check them out.**

**Ulysses and Joshua Graham are absolutely my favorite Fallout characters. Not the best Waifu though, that spot belongs to Christine. They both have very tragic backstories and voices that could melt butter. Only if you use mods can you actually get them to meet one another, which is pretty uncool in my opinion. Maybe if you got them together they could travel across the Worlds on their own, helping people wherever they can. **

**But that's a Story for another time and place. If possible please leave an honest Review, let me know what you think of the Story so far. And if you really like Crossovers of Fallout and RWBY, check out Survivor by Rio Skyron.**

**Guest: I don't think you should make a thesis on the Story just yet. Maybe keep reading it and you might just find yourself liking it. And if you don't please feel free to read something else.**

**Chapter 17: The Needs Of The New World**

Hopeville still burned throughout the night thanks to the invisible fires of radiation scorching it from within. At one point in the Divide's history, radiation might have been its most dangerous enemy. That was until a Courier showed up, Courier Six. The same one that battled another under the Old World flag. But instead of besting her enemy with strength and bullets, she chose words. Together they finished off what was left of the Marked Men.

The other Courier, Ulysses, didn't expect things to end in the fashion they did. Because of this all he had left to do was walk the streets of the Divide. He planned to remain there for the rest of his days. It was the only other worthy punishment he could think of for the scars he left on the Mojave.

As a reward for besting another Courier, Six was gifted with many valuables. Including a flag of the Old World, a message, and a Duster with a two headed Bear on the back. The same Duster that she would wear when she defended the Dam against the Legion.

Ulysses had heard the news of the second battle of Hoover Dam. How it had been even worse than the last. But despite that the NCR manged to pull through, and the Legion was firmly pushed out. What he didn't expect to hear was that the Courier battled the Legate in the same way she fought him. Using only words.

No one was a stranger to Courier Six's hate for Caesar's Legion. It was no secret that she was the one to end his life. She had the motives and she had the access to do so. Which is why everyone assumed that the Legate would be next.

But through one of her earlier journeys she learned the true value of mercy, even if she couldn't quite learn the values of forgiveness. The man who helped her understand this lesson was the one she taught to understand the same thing. Joshua Graham. Better known as his old name, the Burned Man.

Instead of choosing to leave their home to the White Legs, the Sorrows took the advice of Joshua and the Courier stayed and fought them head on. With Graham on one side and her new Companion Follows Chalk on the other, Six obliterated the White Legs. All but one.

Their leader, Salt Upon Wounds, was on his knees at the end of the battle. He was practically begging for his life. But the look in the Burned Man's eyes was one that Courier Six knew too well. Before she came to Zion there were no points in her journey where she had let any Legionaries keep their lives. Whenever she encountered them she was always filled with hatred and the need for revenge. Just as Joshua now was.

She saw not just a chance to save him from becoming a monster, but maybe even herself. It took a good amount of convincing, but that was something that she was good at. Upon showing mercy to the White Leg's Chief, Joshua Graham was finally given some level of peace, and the Burned Man was no more.

In her travels Six had saved two different men from making the worst possible mistakes they could. Now after all this time, it would be their turn to return the favor. First they would need to find one another.

The Goodsprings Cemetery provided a perfect view of New Vegas. The memory of the City's lights slowly faded from Ulysses mind overtime. As for Graham, he had never received a chance to look upon its beauty in the first place.

But no one stopped by the Cemetery for the view anymore. They stopped by to see where the Courier had risen from the dead and started her new journey. Seeing the grave inspired folks to try and follow a similar path. But none of them would ever be able to make the same type of mark as her.

Standing above the empty grave was a man with bandages completely rapped around his face. It was entirely consumed by scars and burns that even if given years would never heal. He never numbed the pain, for it was the best reminder of his past.

Ulysses stood beside him, wearing the same jacket with the same flag etched on the back. He arrived a few hours after Joshua. Escaping the ashes of Hopeville with one's life intact is no easy job. But despite that he came as soon as he heard the news of Courier Six vanishing.

After the passing of what must've been minutes of pondering, silence was broken. ''There are those that like to say that she was killed by those bullets and brought back as a completely different person.'' Graham said, looking up from the grave.

''You do God's work. Meaning it's a theory you have no belief in. Am I correct?'' Ulysses asked, receiving a small nod shortly after. ''Those who came up with the idea are closer to the right answer than they think. Before the bullets entered her skull she was someone else. Someone that has been forgotten by most. But I couldn't forget them. They were the person who actually took my home from me.''

Joshua knew much about Ulysses and it was the same way around. ''There's something I wish to ask you.'' Graham said. He was beginning to unwrap his bandages and remove them entirely. He threw them to the ground, no intention on putting them back on. ''At one point we both served with the Legion. We killed its enemies without a second thought. We both have memories of fighting alongside those we would consider brothers. When the Legion lost the second battle were you in anyway upset?''

''You said it yourself.'' Ulysses quickly answered. In a similar fashion he removed his own mask. But it wasn't worn to hide any scars, but instead to help him survive the harshness of the Divide. ''It was at one point in our lives. That point is over, has been for sometime now. But we serve the Legion, even when we don't intend to. Even the Courier is guilty of this. She let their Legate escape and he now has a chance to strengthen the Legion once again. But they won't win, no they can't. Won't stop them from trying though. Not while one of them is still alive.''

Graham agreed with him entirely. ''The Legion has become somewhat of an idea over years. Meaning that it will on forever. But then so is the NCR, the Brotherhood, the White Legs, even Vegas itself. We will continue to hear from them for years to come.''

Still having no plan to put them back on Joshua kicked the bandages into the open grave. Ulysses then did the same thing with his mask. The air in the Mojave wasn't perfect, but it was still better than the Divide's. He asked Graham his reasoning for meeting near the grave. ''You were brought here the same way as me?''

''Yes. I was approached by a stranger with motives that were unknown.'' He answered trying to recall what the stranger was wearing when he met her. ''Her choice of clothing was an odd one. Similar to what little of Pre-War design I've seen.''

''As was mine. He seemed to be in a hurry to leave the Divide. Most people who venture inside for the first time think they've found themselves in Hell. When in reality it's a special kind of Hell. Just like the Sierra Madre, not that you've seen it.''

''Both are places I have no desire to see for myself. Not that I'd have the time anyway. But we're not here to discuss the countless horrors we have faced in our travels. We're here to repay a debt to someone. Someone who not too long ago saved you and I.''

Only partially did Ulysses disagree. ''That would depend on your idea of the word saved. If you mean body and mind then yes we were both rescued. But if you mean our innocence, then you were the only one spared. Mine was lost once ago.''

''As was mine.'' Joshua Graham pointed out. ''But the Courier somehow found a way to revive it. And for that I'd give my life for her. I know you don't feel the same way as I do about her. But if she is really in danger won't you help her?''

Little did Joshua know that Ulysses had made up his mind hours ago. ''That is why I came her, yes. Even if it does interfere with my work. Wanted to walk the Courier's Mile for myself. See how long I could survive it. Maybe an hour or two at most. She'd find a way to last longer. Half a day maybe.''

''She's done impossible things before. Things that even you and I are not capable of. Things that even the Scientists at Big Mountain could not predict. But enough of the past, it is for the best that it be forgotten, but not lost. You know where we're supposed to go from here?''

Ulysses nodded and began to walk out of the Cemetery. Joshua followed him from behind. ''I've seen the World only once before. It was somehow saved from the fires of war. I locked up its entrance in order to keep it safe from the New World. But I was wrong to never consider who the real threat was. Getting there will take more time than I'd like. But if you truly feel like you have a debt to repay then that won't stop you from joining me.''

''No, of course it won't. I have no doubt that she would do the same for us. But if this will really take as long as you expect it to, would you be willing to tell me everything you know about this other World that is untouched by ours?''

* * *

_Courier's Stats: _

**SPECIAL:**

_Strength: 9 (+) Raised by the Reinforced Spine Perk_

_Perception: 6_

_Endurance: 5_

_Charisma: 10_

_Intelligence__: 1_

_Agility: 5_

_Luck: 10_

**Skills and Perks:**

_Barter: 100_

_Energy Weapons: 81_

_Explosives: 77_

_Guns: 80_

_Lockpick: 90_

_Medicine: 71_

_Melee__ weapons: 87_

_Repair: 100_

_Science: 100_

_Sneak: 75_

_Speech: 100_

_Survival: 81_

_Unarmed: 80_

_Abominable (3)_

_Adamantium Skeleton_

_Animal Control_

_Animal Friend_

_Beautiful Beatdown_

_Black Widow _

_Bloody Mess_

_Bug Stomper (3)_

_Camarader-E (3)_

_Cherchez La Femme_

_Coin Operator_

_Divide Survivor_

_DNAgent_

_DNAvenger (2)_

_Educated _

_Explorer_

_Fast Metabolism_

_Free Radical_

_Ghost Hunter_

_Good Natured_

_Here and Now_

_Hunter_

_In Shining Armour_

_Intense Training (5)_

_Jury Rigging_

_Khan Trick_

_Legion Assault_

_Lord Death (2)_

_Machine Head (2)_

_Marked_

_Melee Hacker_

_Pack Rat_

_Power Armour Training_

_Ranger Takedown_

_Reinforced Spine_

_Sierra Madre Martini_

_Sneering Imperialist_

_Strong Back_

_Tag!_

_Terrifying Presence_

_Weapon Handling_

_Wild Wasteland_

**General Opinion and Reputation:**

_Boomers: Idolized_

_Brotherhood of Steel: Idolized_

_Caesar's Legion: __Vilified_

_Followers of the Apocalypse_

_Freeside: Idolized_

_Goodsprings Idolized_

_Great Khans: Idolized_

_NCR: __Idolized_

_Novac: Idolized_

_Powder Gangers: Smiling Troublemaker_

_The Strip: Idolized_

_White Glove Society: Idolized_

_Karma: Very Good, Messiah_

**Personality:**

_Likes: Hunting Deathclaws, discovering new Regions, spending time with her Companions, winning big at Casinos, __slow dancing, swimming in water that isn't full of radiation, finding new and different types of weapons, and cuddling._

_Dislikes: Those that are currently associated with the Legion, watching her friends getting hurt or killed, losing big at Casinos, Chems unless in a situation where it's life or death, Fiends, and when people refuse to cuddle with her._

_Full Name: Courier Six_

_Actual Name: Unknown_

_Sexuality: Homosexual, aside from the occasional Robot_

_Weaknesses: None_


	18. A Needed Dying Dream

**A/N: Well look who we have here. Back for yet another Chapter, eh? I guess I could make a couple more of them. But only because you asked so nicely. But in return I'll ask you to leave a Review and to please enjoy the Story.**

**Chapter 18: A Needed Dying Dream**

The safety of her Companions was the thing that Courier Six put above all else. Whenever someone injured one of them she usually killed them in very brutal and graphic ways. Only the best of equipment was given to her friends. Every week the equipment was inspected and even the most minor damage was repaired.

But this doesn't mean that she always kept them out of harm's way. In fact she did just that on almost everyday she went out to explore the Mojave. Hunting Deathclaws and other mutated creatures was among their favorite activities.

Both because of the reward people will pay for their disembodied heads, as well as the thrill of being chased across the Mojave by one of those large bastards. Of course it wasn't so fun to be slashed in the back by one of them. You'd need to get a ton of stitches whenever that happened.

That wasn't the only thing they'd hunt though. Boone and Six found that the best sport to chase after was any Legionaries they happened across. The two of them had a saying, ''The heavier their armour, the more points the kill is worth.''

So every few days they would go out hunting for their favorite targets. Despite how hard she tried, the Courier could never get the highest amount of points thanks to Boone's determination to avenge his wife. It was something that Six admired.

Today she would admire something far greater than that. It was a plan Boone had come up with long ago. He just didn't have the resources to go through with it. It was a plan that would get rid of the plague named Caesar's Legion forever. They were all going to attack the Fort, and put an end to the Legion once and for all.

Every single detail, either small or large was planned out to absolute perfection. It had to be or things wouldn't end well for them. They made a plan for how they would execute the beginning phase and actually infiltrate the Fort. All the way to how they would eventually escape back to Vegas.

Six had killed everyone at Cottonwood Cove, excluding all of the Slaves, long ago. So they wouldn't have to worry about extra ammo. A small team consisting of the Courier, Boone, Raul, Veronica, Rex, and ED-E would take the raft and hopefully return within a few hours.

Upon returning the NCR and the rest of Vegas would see them as pure heroes. A status that Courier Six already possessed. After saying goodbye to the Companions that would remain at the Lucky 38, the team set out for Cottonwood Cove.

Veronica and Raul were in charge of steering and controlling the raft. While they did Boone observed their surroundings through the scope of his Rifle. Rex, being the best Dog in the known Galaxy, did very little on the ride, sleeping for most of it.

There was a decent amount of silence between everyone for a few minutes. They were all thinking things through. Some of them wondered if this was really a good idea. Raul ended the quiet by asking the Courier, who was making a few important repairs to some of her weapons, a question.

''Hey Boss, you got a minute to talk?'' He asked, getting Six to put away her weapons. She nodded and Raul continued. ''Boone has a few different reasons for wanting the Legion dead. Personally I don't have that much of a problem with the guys, you know that already. Veronica doesn't really have the highest opinion of them. ED-E and Rex probably don't even have an opinion at all. But what about you, Boss. Why do you hate them so much?''

That was certainly a good question, one that many people wanted an answer to. Even the Courier's own Girlfriend Veronica didn't have any kind of answer. It was decided that this would be a good opportunity to get it off her chest.

She took her helmet off before she spoke, wanting her words to be clearly spoken. ''Every single one of us has lost something. Boone, you lost your loving Wife. Raul, you lost your entire family. Veronica lost Chri- your old lover. Even Rex here lost his chance to be a real Dog.''

Sitting up Rex walked over to her and sat his head on Six's lap. ''That's a good boy, Rex. My point is that despite the happy and cheerful person you see before you, I have also experienced significant loss. I can only remember a little before I was shot in the head. Anything between leaving my Vault and Hopeville being destroyed is a blur. But one I thing I remember above all else is the Legion.''

A pain moved around in the Courier's head. It physically hurt remembering the past for her. ''I had a small group of friends, all of us pretty young and stupid. One day in our travels we came across this huge stash of Chems. Jet, Med-X, it had everything. While they wanted to get high I told them how dangerous the shit is. They didn't listen though, and needles were injected into their veins.''

Noticing how bad the pain was, Boone handed Six some Beer to soften it. ''Thanks.'' She said after taking a few quick swigs. ''Sadly I submitted to pressure. This cute girl used her charm to get me to follow along. Hate to say it but it felt good, amazing even. We felt that way for hours as we traveled all across the Wasteland. In our travels we came across a camp filled with Bandits. I blacked out shortly after that. I'm assuming that we were trying to be heroes and so we attacked the camp. And you know what, we actually were able to kill them all.''

''I felt like total shit when I woke up. Partly because I was recovering from dozens of types of drugs. But mainly because I had been shot in five different areas of my body. But while I did that my friends were celebrating by yelling at the top of their lungs. That earned us the attention of a nearby Tribe. Fuckers caught us completely off guard, tied us up before we could even realize they were there.''

After finishing her Beer the Courier digitized the empty bottle into her large inventory. ''Needless to say they were impressed with the work a few dumb kids had done in such a short amount of time. What they weren't impressed with was our use of Chems. When Caesar approached us I think he said something about us having potential but being clouded by drugs. Some stupid shit like that.''

''I think he wanted to show his men how he would handle drug users. That sick fuck! He made us...'' Six began to tear up, remembering the faces of her dying friends. Veronica stopped steering the raft and knelt down to comfort her. It helped very little but it let the Story continue. ''Ge gave us makeshift weapons and forced us to fight each other to the death. My mind was clear, but the others were still suffering the effects of Chems. I didn't have any choice but to kill them all. Even after all that you'd think he'd let me go, but you would be wrong. He threw me in a cave and sealed it shut for what felt like entire weeks. It was nothing but darkness and the echo of my own crying voice. After I was free from that cave he let me go. From that moment on I vowed that I would kill him and avenge my friends. I'd make him suffer, give him something to truly fear. I hope that's a good enough answer for you?''

Raul couldn't speak for a few seconds, he felt like he shouldn't. Then he manged to get a few words out. ''It was, Boss. More than I was expecting. Sorry, I just don't even know what to say. Never seen you like that before. You're usually the sweet, ignorant, and cute type. Not the serious, no offense.''

To everyone's alarm Courier Six started to laugh. ''None taken.'' She said, going back to her old self. ''I always appreciate being called cute and sweet. Ignorant however is a different Story. But just so we're clear, when we get there, Caesar's head is mine.''

She was awaiting some kind of response from her Companions. But none of them answered her. In fact they seemed to be in a frozen state. As was the raft and the World around them. Then the World began to change further.

The most change occurred behind Six. The water was all gone and in its place was a wide field of grass and flowers. It didn't take long for her to understand that she was in the middle of a dream, that any minute now she would wake up in the 38. Then they would actually be able to kill the Legion.

''Why can't these things ever be something cool or somewhat interesting?'' The Courier said aloud to herself. ''Like with a bunch of Dragons, or a few Zombies here and there, or maybe even a few-'' She was stopped from talking to herself. A new voice finished her sentence for her.

''Aliens?'' They said, causing Six to face them. She turned to see someone she had only heard legendary Stories about. Someone who she admired for inspiring her to follow the path of the hero. It was that damn Vault Dweller from Vault 101. ''Trust me, it ain't fun dealing with them.''

Being a large fan girl, the Courier reacted by yelling, ''Holy shit! It's the fucking legend himself. Forget Dragons, this is way better. Are we going on an adventure together? Stop the end of the World? Unite the Galaxy in order to stop the threat of the Reapers?''

''Please stop.'' The Lone Wanderer begged. His request was granted and Courier Six awaited an answer with a smile on her face. ''I hate to disappoint you, but this isn't any kind of dream. Or if it is, I guess it's a Dying Dream. You don't remember dying?''

Suddenly Six's smile disappeared from her face. ''What the Hell do you mean that I'm dead? I'm at the 38 right now sleeping next to my beautiful Girlfriend. Do you really expect me to believe that I killed from the safety of my own comfortable bed?''

''Memory loss. That's new. You should really consider yourself lucky. That machine is bringing you back right now as we speak. Hopefully all of your memories will be back. I'll be quick about things then. You're in the land of the dead kid. A special kind, where only heroes like us get to go. I'm not a dream, I'm the actual Wanderer. Got here a few years ago. Before you even started to get famous. Been watching you for some time now.''

This time the Wanderer was verbally halted. The World was beginning to fade away. It was quite literally blinking out of existence. The Wanderer sighed. ''I think that means it's time for you to go. Hope I don't see you for awhile. Something tells me that Academy is gonna need your help.''

''But I have so many questions.'' Courier Six said. Afterwards she realized a few different things had changed. One, she was on some type of hospital bed. Two, the room was white and contained no grass or flowers. And three, her head was hurting like Hell.''

The reason it hurt so much was because recent memories were flooding it. Memories of discovering a new World, meeting new and interesting people. It all came back to her. Including the most recent memory that must've taken her life.

Hearing the sound of a door open she turned her head. ''I'm sorry, but nobody here is able to explain anything.'' Someone that was most likely a Doctor said. Next to him was Ozpin and Goodwitch. ''We're unable to get a heartbeat from her. In fact we can't even get any brainwaves. It's as if she just-''

The Doctor stopped talking when he saw the Courier alive and well. She stood up and began to speak to them. ''Wait, don't start freaking out.'' She said to all of them, but it was too late. The Doctor fell to the ground and passed out from shock. She kept speaking to the Academy's staff. ''Well, you guys can't say I didn't try. Wait a minute, what the Hell happened with my clothes?''


	19. A Needed Petting Of Ears

**A/N: One more Chapter and I will officially have 20 of them in total. That's why I'm hoping to make this next one special. Hopefully in the end it does prove to be that and maybe even more. Oh and there is a matter I feel like I should really bring up. Ships, do you guys happen to have any requests or ideas. Cause if you do you should know I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Chapter 19: A Needed Petting Of Ears**

''You do realize how many questions we need for you to answer, right?'' Ozpin asked Courier Six while having his arms crossed. Behind him was Miss Goodwitch, as well as a few of the other members of the Academy's staff. Sitting next to Six was Coco, who only a few hours ago thought she had murdered her fellow student.

Wanting to reassure him that nothing paranormal had just happened, the Courier explained everything to almost the smallest detail. ''It's all very simple if you think the way I do. Which means it probably won't sound simple to you guys at all. See there's this place not far from where I live called Big Mountain. It's mainly used for research and scientific stuff like that. All of the Scientists that work there, who I should probably mention are also robots with brains inside them, could create just about anything with no real limits. One day while I was visiting the place, I began to drink a lot more than I should have. Not long after that an idea just found its own way into my head. Why not build a machine that can bring people back from the dead?''

Ozpin and the others found the first part of the Story they were presented to be far from something that would occur in the real world. Each of their confused expressions told Six of their skepticism. She couldn't exactly blame them for not immediately believing in her.

Despite taking notice of their lack of any real belief, Six continued to tell them everything that had happened. ''And all of them thought it would be just a huge waste of time and resources. It does make a lot of sense seeing as I'm so difficult to put down.''

Nobody could argue with her on that point. ''But even with that I still wanted it more than anything. A couple of Weeks pass and I get the news they're willing to make it for me. Took a hell of a lot of time to get it done though. Oh, and I'll kindly tell you not to ask me where they had to put it.''

There were a few smaller details that Six was hoping to add for more clarity, but Ozpin stopped her by adding his thoughts to the conversation. ''So, what you're telling me is that this device that these people put inside of you is a way for you to live forever?''

Sitting in front of him was a true miracle. She was really able to beat death. The eternal slumber that comes for us all eventually. But then she explained that he was only half correct and that she would at some point meet the same fate as everyone else.

But first she had to move around a bit. The chair she was sitting in was as uncomfortable as hugging a Cazadore while on fire. ''Of course I can still die from things like old age and all of the other natural causes. Add on top of that the longest recharge time you could ever imagine. But besides all of that you're right. I have found a way to beat even death. I can't say I'd blame you guys if you suddenly have the feeling to applaud me.''

Nobody granted her any clapping. In fact they were all silent, not letting even a whisper escape their breath. To see someone act so calm and collective to a situation like this was more than a little concerning. Almost like she had been doing things like this for entire years. What was even more concerning was what Six said next when she turned to look at Coco. ''Hey, we should do this again in a couple of weeks. I'm game if you are?''

Coco was now understandably disturbed by Courier Six. Just another name to add to the list. Six stood up from the chair and did a bit of stretching. ''Well, if that's everything you need I'm going to be on my way. I have to get my Adventure on. But first, do you guys know where Velvet is? I feel like I should get something out of this seeing as I did die? Not proud to say this isn't the first time I've used that excuse.''

Pointing to the door Ozpin told her that, ''She and the rest of the team is waiting outside for us to finish. Both team RWBY and JNPR also rushed here when they heard you were still very much alive. Ruby most of all. Oh, and I hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to ask you to stop by one more time later today. There are quite a lot of reports that the two of us will need to fill out.''

Six nodded and made a note to visit him soon. Upon opening the door she was immediately greeted with a surprise hug from team RWBY's leader. It caught her off guard so she couldn't exactly refuse the hug. Even if she was able to counter it, she wouldn't have. Hugs are hugs after all.

''You... You're actually alive?'' Ruby said, not letting her strong grip on Six fade as she spoke. ''They said that they couldn't even find your heartbeat. Something about your brain too or I don't know. How the heck are you even still alive after that?''

After she was finally let go of her, Courier Six answered the popular question. ''Because unlike your other friends, I don't have any hearts or brains to worry about.'' She held up a finger at Weiss, knowing full well that she would try to turn it into an insult or joke of some sort. **Terrifying Presence** ''Say anything at all and I will blow off your legs and replace them with your arms you frosty BITCH!''

Weiss gasped and even took a few steps back. She had the sudden urge to cower in fear ''Now, as I was saying. Against my own will they were replaced with Cybernetic versions. They also did the same thing with my spine but I had that put back in because it made a weird noise whenever I'd... let's go with workout.''

''I won't lie, I was a little bit worried about you.'' Yang said, standing next to Blake who was for once in her life not reading a book while an important conversation was going on. ''I was just beginning to think you were awesome. And hey, if you ask me you totally won that fight. Coco just got lucky is all.''

The Courier shook her head, disagreeing with Yang's claim on who took victory. ''No, that's not how it works. Rules are rules and we always have to follow them. Well... **Fight the Power** Except for when I don't feel like it. But thanks for reminding me about something.'' She turned to Velvet at lightning speeds.

Velvet took a few steps back and took refuge behind her friends, which was enough to make Six chuckle a bit. ''Oh come on, just for a few second.'' She begged the cute Faunus girl. ''Once I go back home I'll never have a chance to do something like this again. There are no other Faunus or even any Non-Mutated Animals from where I come from. Except for the birds and a few of the fish. But no one likes those guys.''

Hearing someone cough to get her attention she turned around and looked at Blake. She was blushing quite a bit and also scratching the back of her head right behind her own ears. ''If you really need to pet someone's ears that bad. You could... well you know. Maybe touch mine?''

Now that was certainly a tempting offer. One she would usually accept. But since Velvet was here it would be one met with a rejection. ''Don't get me wrong, Blake. You and your ears are cuter than anything out there in the Mojave. In fact...'' There was now quite a bit of seduction to be found in Six's voice. She wrapped her arm around Blake and whispered into her ear.

''If you ever need someone for a good cuddling session or just feeling lonely, let me know will you? I'd be more than happy to open my schedule for you.'' That worsened Blake's blushing by quite a bit. For some reason it also made Yang cross her arms and frown. ''But I really want to touch Velvet's. They are able to break the boundaries between just cute and full on adorable. So... what do you say Velvet?''

Once again Velvet refused and stayed behind the safety of her teammates. But then Coco stepped out of the office. She had been listening to everything. ''Velvet, Six has been through quite a lot today. My guess is that dying is not a very peaceful experience to go through. So don't you think that she deserves some kind of reward for beating death?''

Sighing, Velvet surrendered to Courier Six and approached her. Questioning her motives she asked, ''Is that really the reason you want to pet them? Or do you just find them to be so weird that you have to see them up close? Just like Cardin and his friends.''

Wrapping an arm around Velvet Six assured her she was in no way a racist. ''I have absolutely nothing against you or any other Faunus. And I certainly don't find your ears to be weird. In fact I'm kind of jealous of the fact that you get to be a Faunus.''

A few of the Student's, Velvet's included, eyes widened. ''Yeah. Imagine how useful those would be during a Stealth-Mission. Or what if I was a Deathclaw Faunus, able to move at fast speeds and swipe anyone's head off with just one slash. Oh, or what about a Dragon one, where I could breathe fire, now that would be cool. Cardin and his friends don't know what they're talking about. You Faunus are way better than standard people.''

That made Blake, Velvet, and everyone else smile. ''Alright then, go ahead. I guess you've more than earned it.'' Upon touching the ears the Courier put on her UwU face. They were beyond fluffy and cute. Pulling out her camera, Courier Six took a photo with all of her new friends.


	20. Not Really An Adventure

**A/N: We've come very far, don't you guys think? All the way to Chapter 20. I worded the beginning of the last one incorrectly as I actually wanted to imply that this was to be a special one. Can't say it will be perfect, same goes for all of the other Chapters. But still, I hope some of you enjoy it. Please leave an honest Review and enjoy the Story.**

**There's a large chance that I'll be stopping at 25 Chapters. I feel like that's as good as a place to stop as any. Hopefully I can think of a proper ending to this Story. Maybe even set the stage for a sequal, or even a prequel.**

**Oh, and I have to ask. Do any of you guys believe in the Indoctrination theory for Mass Effect 1-3? I really don't want to but at the same time all of the evidence to back it up is so convincing. **

**I'm asking this because of my other Story Outer Effect. And no, I didn't just give myself some quick advertisement. But if you do happen to love Mass Effect and the Outer Worlds, which is essentially Fallout New Vegas but in a Sci-fi setting, go and check it out.**

**Wait, this is the last piece of information that you can judge as important or not. There are two small references in this Chapter. One is to an Anime, hint it's a very violent one. And the other is to a certain video game trilogy, hint it's in a Sci-fi setting. Find them and I'll mention your name in the first Chapter of Act 2.**

**Chapter 20: Not Really An Adventure**

While the Airship was still descending Yang decided to ask a very important question. One that she had since she witnessed the duel between Coco and Six ''So wait, how exactly does that even work?'' Yang asked the Courier, who was trying to decide what main weapon she would be using in the forest, and at the same time she was still playing around with Velvet's ears. ''Do you just carry a bunch of sand with you or something like that?''

What Yang was asking about was the strange method of acquiring ammunition for the Khan Trick. She received an appropriate answer. ''How should I know?'' Six said, deciding that she would use her Silenced .22 SMG. ''It's either black magic or something to do with my Pip-Boy. Guess it could also be both.''

The Courier digitized her selected weapon into her hands. Unexpectedly it was ripped right out of her hands, the one behind the sudden act of theft being Ruby. She practically praised the weapon like it was some type of unseen God. Along with that praise came a lot of questions. ''Woah, it's so beautiful. Where'd you get it, do you have another, how many bullets can it hold, what modifications have you used on it?''

''Oh for the love of, would you please quit obsessing over weapons like that?'' Weiss said, wishing there was some kind of switch that would turn Ruby's voice off forever. ''All it is is just another gun, no big deal.''

Six's eyes widened at Weiss's view of her weapon. ''What did you just say?'' She said, letting go of Velvet's ears and gaining the attention of everyone. ''Just another weapon? Just another weapon?! Do you have any idea what this SMG had gotten me through? It's saved my life more times than I can count. That goes for other people's lives as well. If not for this gun I wouldn't have been able to save prisoners and dispatch the Fiends that had invaded Vault 3 and taken them hostage. If anything I see this gun as a symbol of hope. Hope for everyone in the Mojave.''

Everyone was silent for a second. Ruby broke the silence by clapping her hands together, and she even had a tear in her eye. ''That was so beautiful Six.'' She said, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. ''Always good to see someone who's as passionate about their weapon as I am.''

Ruby carefully handed the silenced gun back to Courier Six, who once again digitized it. ''Alright, my turn to ask a question.'' Pyrrha said, her question also being one that she had for awhile. ''The Mojave, you've already told us about it. But there's something I want to know. Do you travel around on your own or do you have any friends?''

''Of course I have friends. I can name them all right now. There's... actually I have a better idea.'' Six reached into her Pip-Boys inventory and pulled out her favorite photo of her and all of her Companions. Aside from Chalks and Dean because they had yet to make it to Vegas. She positioned herself so that everyone could see the picture. ''Just take a good look for yourselves.''

As soon as everyone looked at the inhabitants of the photo their eyes quickly widened at the new characters. The Companions were certainly an odd and peculiar sight. Blake placed her finger on one of them and asked, ''Who's that lady?''

Each Companion certainly had their own Story to tell. But with them currently unavailable the Courier would have to tell them on her own. ''That right there is Rose of Sharon Cassidy. But she likes to be called Cass. There was a time when she was like a mentor to me. There were times when she let her anger get the better of her. But she almost always tries to do what's best for us.

Jaune really wanted to know who the giant purple creature was. ''That's Lily, she's my Grandma. Well not my actual one but she's close enough. But don't let her nice attitude distract you. I once saw her rip a man in half because of the way he looked at me. Turns out he was blind.''

Nora pointed to the little floating robot. The same one that Six hated talking about. ''Ah, ED-E. He was my very first Companion. Sadly he was destroyed some time ago. He died fighting, it's how he wanted to go out. Out of everyone he was certainly the most loyal.''

Seeing the impressive gun that he was holding in his hands, Ruby pointed to some type of Sniper. ''Boone. I One of the few people who hates the Legion just as much as I do. Whenever he had any free time we'd always go hunting for Deathclaws or more Legion. I'd also have to say that he is absolutely the most dangerous friend of mine. One time when I was captured and being tortured at a small Outpost, he infiltrated it and killed everyone all by himself.''

Weiss pointed to the dog who was both cute and seemed to be a robot. ''Rex, yeah he was the best. I wish I could say he met his end just like ED-E, but I'd be lying. They just tied him up and shot him dead like he was nothing more than a rabid dog.''

Out of all the deaths she had seen Rex's passing had affected the Courier more than any other. Her already fragile soul had been completely crushed by his loss. ''But I know that wherever he is, he's watching over the rest of us. And he's putting in a good word. I still visit his grave and leave flowers whenever I get the chance.''

Yang pointed at the man who looked like he had walked straight through Hell. ''Raul, the World's greatest Mechanic. He's one of those old and wise individuals. Whenever I'm in dire need of it he's always willing to give me some advice when I'm in the middle of a moral conflict.''

''Who's the guy with the huge armour and gun?'' Coco asked about Arcade, who was wearing his badass looking Enclave Power Armour at the time of the photo. In his hands was of course a Plasma Caster. It was purchased straight from the Van Graffs.

''Arcade Gannon, one of the smartest people I know. We had different ideas on who should have control over the Mojave. He said the entire place should be independent, while I wanted the NCR to have firm control over Vegas. In the end it was our hate for the Legion that made us come to an agreement. At the final battle he brought some old friends with him who had no trouble kicking the Legion's ass. Much like the rest of my friends, I'd be dead without him.''

There was only one Companion left. She had what looked like a giant metal fist and wore a beautiful dress. Since she was the odd one out Six didn't wait for someone to ask about her. ''Finally we have Veronica. We were actually in a relationship at one point.''

''But, shortly after we invaded the Fort and killed Caesar we drifted apart. Eventually she said she wanted to just be friends. If I had a heart it would have been really hurt by that. When I get back to Vegas I hope to make amends and start over with her.''

She placed the photo back into her inventory and looked out of the Airship's window. They had reached their destination. ''Thanks for coming along guys, but I can take it from here. Might be better if I try to tackle the forest on my own.''

Before she could leave Ruby blocked the exit. ''What, no way.'' She said, not wanting her friend to once again be torn into shreds. ''Don't you remember what happened last time you were there on your own? You should take a few of us with you.''

''I agree with Ruby.'' Weiss said, confusing everyone. It seemed like she was actually concerned for the Courier's safety. ''We don't need you to almost burn down the entire forest again, now do we? Someone should supervise you.'' And yeah, there it was.

One of the people to volunteer to accompany her was Coco. ''I did kill you so it only seems right that I should prevent that from happening again. Don't you think?'' Six nodded, gladly accepting the extra company from the girl who murdered her.

Next up of course was Ruby. ''I made a promise to Ozpin I'd make you as comfortable as possible. I can't do that if you're dead now can I?'' Ruby was waiting for a few laughs but frowned when she didn't even receive a chuckle out of anyone.

The final two people to tag along would be the only two Faunus in the room, Blake and Velvet. ''You think the two of us should tag along with you?'' Blake asked, getting another nod out of Courier Six because she decided that four Companions was enough.

_New Quest Added._ The Pip-Boy notified her, bringing her eyes down to her wrist. _Quest Name: Another Unexpected Reunion. _Which was an odd title but much like the other's she wouldn't be questioning it too much. The objective was simple, go on an Adventure.

Gathering all of her new Companions into a circle, Six tried to hype them up with another one of her famous speeches. ''Get ready men.'' She said, despite everyone in the circle being female. The fact caused Velvet and Ruby to laugh out loud. ''That's the right spirit you two. Whenever you're charging into unknown territory or a place you know is full of enemies. The most important thing to do is to go in with a positive look.''

Blake and Coco shared a confused look. ''We've all been in the forest before.'' Blake pointed out. ''But you're right in that there are a Hell of a lot of enemies.'' Coco added, then putting on a cocky grin. ''More than you could probably handle on your own. So good thing we're coming with you.''

''Yeah I get it, you're all so much stronger than I am. Probably could take down one of those things with your hands only. Meanwhile I need a fucking orbital laser. But now isn't the time to prove who's stronger than who. Now is the time for Adventure, in its purest form to be exact.''

Velvet questioned what the Courier meant by this. ''When you say Adventure, what do you mean exactly? The only thing we'll find out there are a bunch of ruins and even more Grimm ready to go in for the kill. I don't see that as much of an Adventure.''

Six began to laugh softly. ''Oh Velvet, you're so innocent. Getting attacked by monsters and beats of pure legend is 50% of the fun for all of my Adventures back home. There's nothing more fun than being beaten, burned, stabbed, or shot to the point of nearly dying. Why do you think I had so much fun fighting Coco?''

That opinion concerned, and in Velvet and Ruby's case, frightened the new Companions. ''Somehow you continue to get even stranger.'' Blake said, not realizing that what she said was a complement in the eyes of Courier Six. ''We should get walking then. Getting to the forest from here will probably take a few hours.''

After shaking her head, Six began to realize something. When she fully realized it she put on a bit of an evil grin. She held out both of her arms and old everyone to, ''Grab on, I got a quicker way of getting there that is far better than walking.''

Instead of sharing more looks of concerns with each other, everyone just did what she asked. It couldn't possibly get any stranger, could it? They had to find out the hard way that the answer was apparently yes. They, and everyone else in the now parked Airship learned this when the five girls erupted into a green glow and just vanished.

''Ahhhhh!'' All four Companions screamed at the exact same time when they finally arrived on the other side of the teleportation. Ruby was actually so frightened by what she had seen that she jumped into Velvet's arms and both girls were now conforming each other.

''Velvet, please make the giant bad squid people go away. Don't let them harvest me.'' Ruby said, crying at a rate that was beyond unconquerable by anyone else's crying. Upon seeing this, the Courier actually felt a little bit bad. Perhaps they weren't ready to see the unknown.

The Faunus with bunny ears wanted protection as well. ''Only if you promise to protect me from that giant purple spider thing. It killed all of those Students, and even ate some of them. I don't like to use the word... but that was an abomination.''

While they were crying Blake and Coco were vomiting their guts out next to them. Yet another side effect of fast traveling for the very first time. ''Yeah, I know exactly how you guys feel.'' Six said, opening a few bottles of Whisky. ''Seeing entirely different Universes and Realities can be a little unsettling at first. In fact you're likely to lose a little bit of your humanity in the process. You know what helps, drinking.''

She held out four of the bottles as an offer to the girls. Still a little out of their minds and in dire need of any comfort at all, each of them took a bottle and began drinking. ''Now that is the spirit right there. Should have seen me my first time. I got a quick look at what happens when you divide by zero.''

After finishing her drink Coco wasted no time getting a little bit of revenge. She slammed her fist right into the Courier's nose, breaking it. ''You stupid bitch. How and why did you do that to us? What I saw can't be unseen no matter how much therapy. I'm going to be... going to be... you know something? I never noticed how pretty you are.''

The odd realization confused Six, but only after she cracked her nose back into place. ''Uh, thanks? That's a very sudden change of mood don't you think?'' But then her eyes widened with a little bit of fear. Taking the bottle out of Coco's hands she examined it.

''Well, shit.'' She said, fully understanding what she had just done. ''I just gave you an experimental type of Whisky that's filled with several different types of enhancement drugs and painkillers. Also, you're liver might explode in a few seconds.

Coco wasn't exactly in any kind of state to be mad. ''Oh that's okay, you meant well. You know... know what we should do? We shou... should dance, just start dancing. That would make me the happiest little princess. Velvet, come dance with me.''

To her alarm Velvet was grabbed by Coco who brought her in close. ''I... I really want to dance with you. After that we can get some cake. How about Velvet cake? _**Get those sick thoughts out of your heads. **_Get it, because your name is Velvet. Then we can snuggle up together and...''

The chaos ended when she abruptly fell to the ground and fell into a deep sleep. Velvet knelt down to make sure she was okay. Things were going very far from how the Courier planned them. She had to find a quick way to fix the situation.

''Okay, there are a lot of things that are fucked right now.'' She said, getting a frown from everyone. ''But we can still have a little bit of fun. Velvet, seeing as there's an obvious yet underused Romance going on between the two of you, why don't you carry Coco?''

Now excessive blushing was another problem to add to Velvet's list. It was right next to extreme mental trauma. For one of the first times in her life she actually wanted to harm another person. But she still managed to resist the urge.

Ruby and Blake wanted to take their turns to cause pain to Six. But they wouldn't get the chance. Everyone, aside from Coco who was still on the floor and in no condition to fight, was put on full alert when they heard what was a combination of Grimm roaring, gunshots, and what was most likely explosions

''You guys will be able to kick my ass later.'' Six said, pulling out her SMG and checking her surroundings. ''But right now don't you think we should focus on what's... hey hold on a minute, I'd recognize the sound of that gun from anywhere. Joshua, is that you causing a ruckus?''

Instead of an answer through the use of words, it was given when a dead Beowolf landed in front of the girls. A flagpole was inserted into its head. The next person to make an appearance was a man who Courier Six could only recognize thanks to the look of his eyes. She had never seen Ulysses without his mask before.

Joshua followed behind him, no bandages covering his face. It certainly wasn't a very pleasant sight to look at. He looked over to the Courier and gave a sigh of relief. ''You were right.'' He said to Ulysses, who was fixing up his wounds. ''This World is even more dangerous than ours.''

Ulysses couldn't give a reply before him and Graham were both brought in for an unexpected hug. ''Guys, what are you doing here?'' Six asked, beyond happy to see the two most wise people she knew. ''We need to celebrate this reunion with a drink.''


	21. A Not So Needed Expulsion

**A/N: I was doing a bit of internet surfing a few days ago. I was hoping to find a model of the Citadel and the Flotilla from Mass Effect. Don't know how that managed to bring me to a life sized body pillow of Tali. A little dissapointed they don't have one of Legion. Speaking of my favorite video game trilogy, there is another hidden reference. Find it and you get a kiss.**

**Ulysses and Joshua have officially arrived. They'll be great for some potential Adventures I have planned in the future. I'll just have to do my best to resist the urge to give them their own romance.**

**Chapter 21: A Not So Needed Expulsion**

Seeing Ulysses and Graham proved to be quite good for Courier Six's spirit. She viewed the men as if they were both the human incarnation of the word badass. And to be fair no one disagreed with her. Either because everyone saw them the same way, or because not many people knew them as personally as she did.

This idea was only strengthened when they were once again reunited in the forest. Not only was their introduction beyond spectacular, they also made just a few noticeable modifications to their appearances since they last saw each other.

It was a little weird, and for the Students and workers at the Academy it would even be horrifying, to see Joshua without his bandages. But in a way the Courier was happy to see him this way. Aside from his eyes and choice of outfit, Ulysses just looked like your average man.

But there was very little time to celebrate their arrival. Coco, still being in a very drunk and out of her mind state, needed immediate medical attention. Which also meant that they were once again going to have to fast travel. While Six's two old friends were well adjusted to seeing the horrors of the Multiverse, her four new Companions were not. As a result there was a lot of vomiting once they returned to the Academy.

Needless to say a lot of the people present in the halls at the time were a little more than shocked to see a bunch of students and two complete strangers appear out of virtually nowhere. But there wasn't anytime to explain how the device allowed teleportation. The Courier theorized that Coco didn't have much time until she would inevitably overdose. So having Joshua and Ulysses carry her and with the aid of Velvet's directions, they all rushed her somewhere she could receive medical treatment.

Six could tell that everyone was pretty pissed off at her. And they weren't exactly hiding it from her, leaving her alone with her two friends after they dropped Coco off. She wasn't going to worry about that however. She could try and make it up to them another time.

For now though she really wanted to speak with the one who helped her crush the White Legs, and the only other person who has walked the most dangerous of roads. ''I'd say it's been a pretty weird day, right?'' She said rather casually starting the conversation.

A few seconds passed without a proper response from either of the men. Joshua decided to be nice and give her a few words. ''No more than it usually is when you're around.'' He said, getting a nice laugh out of the Courier. ''You have a rather bad habit of summoning the abnormal wherever you go.''

Before Six responded to the claim that she absolutely agreed with, she took a few minutes to bask in the sexiness of his one of a kind voice. She wasn't attracted to men, but she was able to make an exception with the man's beautiful and poetic way with words.

After her turn of not speaking for a few awkward seconds she reminded him of the added benefits of being a magnet for the bizarre. ''But think about all of the cool stuff that happens to me because of that. Going to the Big MT, the Divide, Zion, the Sierra Madre. And those are just the places, think of the people. Ghouls that were obsessed with going to space, that Elijah guy who almost killed me with the flashing light people, those three strange men who showed up out of nowhere and asked for funding for some kind of resurrection project, and best of all... you guys.''

The Courier once again forgot that being categorized as a weird person isn't exactly appealing to most people. Her two mentors were willing to overlook her bad judgement in words. That and Ulysses decided to ask a few questions that he had just come up with.

Positioning himself in front of Joshua he spoke to the other Courier. ''You seem to have already adjusted to this place in a short amount of time.'' He said, his voice sounding very different without his mask. ''Thought you would, always manage to find a way. How did you preform against the beasts in the forest?''

Putting on a pretty confident face, Six answered his question. ''I killed a good amount of them. The meat is absolutely delicious. Though you have to get it fast before they disintegrate. Oh, and I should also probably that I nearly destroyed half the forest and shot a bunch of Cops in the City.''

Ulysses wasn't planning on bringing it up, but her first experience sounded much better than his own. When he first came to the other World he was nothing more than a young and naive man serving in the Legion. He wanted to know how much use it could truly be to Caesar.

He had to find out the hard way that even the might of the Legion couldn't conquer this World. After he brought in a small squad of Legionaries to see what kind of Military they would be dealing with, Ulysses immediately regretted finding the place. In the end only he managed to escape with his life intact.

Wanting to make sure no one else would discover the horrors that could easily destroy the New World, he sealed it's entrance, locking it up so that no one else would become a victim. But that was quite a long time ago. Things were very different than from how he remembered them.

Finally Ulysses decided that he would leave his thoughts alone for now. After that he found that Six and Joshua were having their own conversation while he daydreamed. ''That's a shame.'' Joshua said to the Courier. ''It always seemed like you two were very happy together.''

In a bit of a sad manner she shook her head. ''I really do miss being with her. Of course we're still friends... even have the added benefits. But for awhile now our relationship has been completely over. When I get back to the Mojave I'm hoping that I'll be able to change that.

Ulysses asked a question about the Courier's old Girlfriend. ''Her name is Veronica, right?'' He asked, getting a nod and widened eyes as an answer. ''Christine told me about her at the Big MT. How she was separated from her because of Elijah. It is an understandable reason for wanting someone dead. I'm assuming that you never told Veronica that you left her at the Sierra Madre?''

That accusation made Six put on an angry frown. Not the one of deceiving her lover, but of leaving one of her Companions behind. If there was one rule that she would never bend or break it was that one. ''She wanted to stay.'' She said, crossing her arms. ''Apparently someone has to be in charge of watching over that place. If it was up to me I would've brought her back to the Mojave and let her join our little team. Unfortunately that can't happen due to that fact I can't get back to the Madre. And even if I could, there is no other reason for me to go back there. I learned all the secrets and I got all the treasure.''

Most of the treasure anyway. She only manged to escape the vault with a few of the gold bars. Still, just a few of them were still valuable enough to the break the entire economy. And by the end of her shopping spree when she returned it was more than broken.

''What's the real reason you two are here anyway?'' She asked, realizing she should have done so when the chance first presented itself. ''I know it's not because you missed me or something along those lines. Especially sense there's no one else in the Mojave who knows about this place.''

Joshua was about to inform her that they were there to make sure that she was okay, that they were summoned by odd and mysterious individuals, and Ulysses's previous knowledge and encounter with the World and its people. But he would have to wait for another chance, for they were about to be interrupted.

The two individuals doing this interrupting being Miss Goodwitch, who looked extremely upset but that was nothing too out of the ordinary, and then there was Ozpin, who looked like he was very concerned about something, most likely because he had heard about what happened in the forest.

Before the Courier could think of the right words to use to calm them both down she took a turn being interrupted. Only this time it was solely Goodwitch who gained her attention. She gained it by beginning to walk at a faster pace. Six just guessed that she was very eager to receive her explanation. What ended up telling her that she was wrong was a hard slap to her face. More specifically it was to her right cheek.

Ozpin sighed, knowing that it was really stupid of him for not have guessing that would have happened. He approached Glynda and placed a hand on her shoulder. A good sign that she was going a little bit too far. Everyone else completely agreed.

Glynda crossed her arms and gave Ozpin a particular look. It was the kind of look you give someone when they're supposed to say something they're not too eager to say. After giving just one more sigh and helping her up, Ozpin began to speak with Six.

''Miss Courier.'' He said, his voice as gentle and as kind as ever. ''After we received the information of what took place within Emerald forest Including the ideas that you might have supposedly drugged Miss Adel, and caused four of the other students to become traumatized, I'm afraid you'll no longer be allowed to attend the Academy.''

As soon as the words left Ozpin's mouth Six's eyes widened. But what came next was even more tragic news for her. The Pip-Boy notified her that she had just officially failed all of her recently obtained Quests. If she still had a heart it would've exploded from sadness right then and there.

But nothing, nothing could've ever prepared her for what came next. Glynda took tight hold of her right arm. Her hand was extremely close to touching the Pip-Boy. She looked back to Ozpin and got a nod of approval from him. Miss Goodwitch then ripped the Pip-Boy right off the Courier's arm.

This was met with immediate retaliation. Courier Six pulled out her .22 SMG and had full intentions on using it to reclaim her property. Unfortunately for her she had almost completely forgotten about the powers Glynda possessed. As a result the fight didn't even last a full second before she was on the ground.

There was a moment when Joshua attempted to intervene. He was almost immediately stopped by Ulysses, who reminded him of the full power of a Huntress. How either of them could easily be defeated by just one of them. With her opponent now firmly subdued, Goodwitch tossed the Pip-Boy over to Ozpin.

In an apologetic voice Ozpin told Six of his intentions with the device. ''I made a mistake not running tests or looking at this device closer when I first had the chance. I won't make that mistake again. And I know how attached you are to this device, but I'm afraid you won't ever be able to see or use it again.''

Everything went silent for a moment. But when the same Courier that survived the Sierra Madre, the Divide, and even the Mile is in the room, it doesn't last for a very long amount of time. She began to grunt and struggle with Glynda further. Eventually she realized it wasn't going to be enough on its own.

So placing every bit of her strength into her right arm, she managed to rip it away from Glynda, who attempted to once again retaliate. But it was Six who now had the advantage, and she used it to punch her enemy directly inside one of the walls.

It was actually a bit shocking for Joshua to be witness to. Ulysses had however been witness to acts far greater. With her opponent now in a state that she wouldn't recover from for some time, Courier Six brought her attention back to Ozpin. She also made sure to pick up her SMG that she had dropped.

Looking directly into the man's eyes, she told him in a reassuring voice, ''I don't want to have to shoot you Ozpin. Especially not after how nice you've been to me.'' But she quickly switches to a cold voice. ''But the power of that device can only be handled and comprehended by me. You have no idea at how dangerous it is to experiment on. Because of that I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to.''

She gave Ozpin plenty of time to come up with an answer. But he didn't move nor did he speak. He could also tell that Six was not bluffing in any way. Finally he realized that he was going to have to say something. But before he could yet another surprising even occurred.

Out of nowhere the Courier just fell to the floor unconscious. Joshua moved up to see what had happened to her, Ozpin did the same. Upon further examination they both noticed that she had some sort of dart sticking out of her next.

Ulysses moved the two other men aside and picked her off of the ground. ''I used Cazador venom.'' He said in a voice that was a little too casual. ''I admit that this is a rather large amount to use. In fact it would kill anyone else. But she's been stung by them enough times that it only momentarily disables her.''

He took a break from his explanation to pick up the SMG. He decided to make the smart choice and hand it over to Ozpin. ''Thought it would be smart of me to put a stop to this before it got any worse. I'm sorry for her rash actions. But she is greatly attached to her Pip-Boy.''

Ozpin wore a look that was both grateful and understanding. ''That has become a little too clear. But I'm sure that you can understand my reasoning for wanting to study it further.'' He moved over to the wall with a gigantic hole in it to check on Miss Goodwitch. ''Now, I'm going to have to ask for you three to leave at once before I am forced to get the authorities involved in our situation.''

''Could I ask a small favor of you, before we are on our way?'' Ulysses said, handing over the Courier to Joshua. Ozpin tried his hardest not to sigh, not wanting to be rude to the man who had possibly just saved his life. He gave him a small nod telling him to ask away. ''Is there any money you can spare us?''


	22. A Needed Conflict

**A/N: Everyone knows that you can't have a good Story without a proper Conflict. I hope that you all enjoy this Chapter. And if you have the time please leave me a Review so I know what you think of the Story so far.**

**Oh, I just realized that I accidentally put Chapter 15 inside of Chapter 6 when I was in the middle of editing. I should probably apologize for that. Don't worry I've corrected that mistake since.**

**Chapter 22: A Needed Conflict**

A few hours had passed since the Courier had been expelled from Beacon Academy. During that time Doctors had been trying to stabilize Coco's current condition. Whatever drugs she had accidentally taken in the forest had a very serious affect on her. But the Doctors assured everyone that she would be fine.

Velvet and the rest of team CFVY sat in a room with their leader. While RWBY and JNPR waited outside the room. At the moment everyone was feeling different emotions. Blake and Ruby were trying to get the horrifying images that they received when fast traveling out of their heads.

Weiss was glad to know that she had been right about Six the whole time. She was also happy that everyone finally viewed her that way as well. Yang was pissed off, very pissed off. She wanted nothing more than to rip Courier Six in half. No one gets to mess with her little Sister and live to talk about it.

She didn't keep her newly found hatred a secret from the rest of her team. ''When I get my hands on that bitch I'm gonna...'' Yang decided she needed to use a much harsher word. ''No, bitch isn't nearly a good enough word. I'd only say something worse if Ruby wasn't here.''

Ruby had a very tired expression on her face. She was sitting in one of the chairs provided in the outside of the room. Next to her was Blake, who had a very similar look on her face. ''You know what we should do?'' Yang asked, getting no response from anyone. ''We should find her and get even.''

Blake reminded Yang that Ozpin had already handled the situation a few hours ago. ''Ozpin kicked her out of the Academy.'' Blake took a few sips of water that was provided by one of the Doctors before continuing to speak any further. ''I think that her two friends took her back into the City.''

A quick Airship ride wasn't going to stop Yang from getting a little payback. Kneeling down beside Ruby, Yang asked her, ''What about you, Ruby? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you don't even want the slightest bit of revenge?''

That was a bit of a hard question for Ruby to answer. Of course she was upset with the Courier. In fact if they ever see each other again she'd have to give her a good slap in the face. That is what she planned on doing back in the forest before Ulysses and Joshua showed up.

But right now she had no interest in getting even with anybody. The only thing that was on her mind was getting some sleep. So instead of answering her Sister, she just rolled onto her side and attempted to go to bed. Yang understood Ruby's action, but it still made her frown.

Yang didn't even bother asking Blake the same question. When asking team JNPR for their support, she was met with refusal from everyone. They all found it to be a pointless idea. However Weiss was fully onboard with the idea. Which surprised absolutely no one.

Together the two girls began to devise a plan. In a few hours when everyone else is sleeping they'd sneak into the City and find Six. And after they were done with her they'd be sure to turn her over to the Police. Just like Ozpin should have done when he first got the chance.

Both of the though it would be an easy mission to accomplish. They already knew that the Courier completely stuck out in a normal crowd. And thanks to her friends she'd now be an even easier of a target to spot. What they were also aware of was that she no longer had her Pip-Boy.

The same Pip-Boy that contained all of her equipment. In other words she was also defenseless. They expected that they would find her in some kind of firearms store. Maybe she was planning some sort of attack on the Academy, or worse, the City.

Clearly they had no idea just how wrong they truly were. The Courier was definitely planning something. But it wasn't to kill somebody or start some kind of attack. The only thing she was planning on doing was excessively drinking herself to death.

Whatever amount of money Ozpin had given to Ulysses was now gone, all of it spent on nothing but alcohol for Six to quickly consume. Neither Ulysses nor Joshua Graham, who had recently gotten a new pair of bandages for his face, approved of all her drinking.

They were inside of a place called Junior's Club. Upon hearing that the place had a bar, Courier Six wasted no time at all grabbing all of the money and heading inside. Now she sat at the bar, only one shot of alcohol away from needing a new liver.

The trio were receiving a lot of looks. Either from those who recognized the Courier, or those who were wondering what the hell Graham and Ulysses were wearing. No comments were made on Six's attire, she was still wearing Vera's Dress. Using the last of the money she ordered another drink.

But before she could take even a sip, her hand was grabbed by Ulysses, who had a mixture of anger and disappointment all over his face. Six tried to free herself from his grasp but she far too intoxicated to do so. She felt like any second now she would vomit all her guts out.

Ulysses threw the small glass of liquor to the ground, shattering it across the floor. Many more eyes were then trained on them. ''If I were still with the Bull you'd be up on a cross by now.'' Six's eyes widened upon hearing Ulysses's reference to the Legion's stance on alcohol and drugs.

He leaned in closer to avoid drawing further attention to them. ''We were supposed to use the money to afford shelter so we could wait until the morning.'' He explained, though the Courier wasn't exactly paying attention to him. ''Now we must face for what waits for us in the forest in the dark. The beasts will have the advantage now.''

Six began to laugh as loudly as she could after hearing that. As a result practically everyone in the club was now staring at them. ''They've always had the advantage.'' She said, trying her best to stop laughing. ''Those things are worse than anything we've seen before. Except for... the fly. But there was only one of those. And what makes you think I'm ready to go back home yet? Thanks to you I have to go back to the Academy so I can get my Pip-Boy.''

Placing his hand on his face, Ulysses let out a large sigh. ''You don't seem to understand. You won't ever see that device again. Know it's a part of you, or it was. It's done a better job at keeping you alive than anything else. But just like the Sierra Madre, you'll just have to let go.

''That must be easy for you to say, huh?'' The Courier rhetorically asked Ulysses. ''Seeing as you don't even have one. All of my things were in there. My clothes, weapons, notes that I never took the time to properly read. All of it's now in the hands of that fucking Professor. Why didn't you let me shoot him?''

It was then that Ulysses did something a little uncharacteristic. He actually began to quietly laugh at Six's question. ''Most of Vale already knows about you. Willing to tolerate you when they learned you enrolled in the Academy. But how will they react when they hear you've killed one of their people? You haven't seen their Military, haven't fought them either. I did, long before I saw the Dam. Even the combined strength of the Bear and the Bull couldn't best them. Nor could the entirety of the Mojave.''

The Courier refused to accept any of his words. ''I get that you haven't left the Divide in a long time, but Vegas has quite the Military to support it. Aside from the NCR we've got the Brotherhood, Great Khans, Followers, Boomers, the Kings, and I'm sure that all of Joshua's friends would be willing to leave Zion to help us. Right Joshua?''

There was no answer from Joshua, his attention was focused elsewhere. After a few more careful seconds of observing the other inhabitants of the club, Joshua asked his two Companions a question of his own in order to confirm his suspicions. ''Why did they let us in?''

It was true that Junior's looked like the kind of place not just anyone was allowed to enter. Every other person looked like they were in the upper class. Thanks to her dress so did the Courier, but that didn't explain why Ulysses and Joshua were permitted entry.

And why in the hell was it now just all of the Henchmen who were staring at them? Some of the Henchmen were even blocking the exit. Had they just walked into a trap, or were they simply being paranoid. That was not a chance Graham would be willing to take.

He inhaled deeply, and only after taking hold of his .45 Auto Pistol did he exhale. Ulysses had a Riot Shotgun concealed inside of his Duster. But he couldn't reach for it otherwise he'd be immediately spotted. As for Courier Six, her Silenced SMG was strapped onto her back, visible to everyone in Junior's.

This wasn't the first time she had been in a fight drunk. But it was the first time she'd be doing it without her Pip-Boy to assist her. Joshua wanted to speak to his friends further. Perhaps give them tactical instructions to make sure they'd get out of the club alive.

But he wasn't going to get the chance. He felt someone place the barrel of their Pistol on the back of his bandaged head. The same thing then happened to Ulysses. They didn't bother with Six, seeing as she looked like she was about to collapse at any moment.

One of the Henchmen spoke up. ''I can take your gun or I could just take your head off. The second option sounds more fun, but it's your choice.'' If it was just him, Joshua would have attempted to resist and fight back. But he wasn't willing to put the lives of his Companions on the line. He handed the man his .45 Auto.

The Henchman put on a grin as though he actually managed to threaten the Burned Man. He also enjoyed the times when his work was quick and easy. From how things were going so far, he assumed this would be another one of those times. He looked over to his friend who had his gun trained on Ulysses's head. ''Make sure he doesn't have anything on him, Nathan. By the look of him I'd say there's a high chance that he does.'' The Riot Shotgun was then immediately confiscated from the Duster.

No longer seeing them as any kind of real threat, the lead Henchman put his own gun away. ''Can't say that I know all that much about the three of you. Well, except that someone is going to pay us a whole lot of money just to hand you over. And at the end of the day that's all I really need to know.''

He turned over to the Courier, who appeared to be drolling quite a bit. ''Nathan, take away the pretty lady's gun.'' His friend nodded and began to reach for the SMG. But his arm was only able to make it halfway before his entire head exploded. Entire bits of his brain and what looked like gallons of his blood flew all over the place.

There was no doubt that Six was drunk. But she was still sober enough to know when shit was about to go down. She was also pretty pissed at the racial comment directed at Ulysses. Which is why she wasted no time fighting back. Reaching into the now headless man's holster she retrieved his Pistol. Using her lightning fast reflexes she tossed it over to Joshua.

He then used his newly found weapon to execute the man who took his .45 Auto. After the man's soul left his body Joshua took back his property. And just like that all the Henchmen around them were dead. Of course there were many more divided all around the club. And they were pretty mad that their friends were now dead.

Taking charge, Ulysses pushed his two friends over the bar's counter in order to avoid all of the incoming gunfire. Joshua gave him the one of the new Pistols since he hadn't been able to retrieve his own Shotgun from Nathan's corpse. The three Companions didn't have any time to exchange any looks to come up with a plan. The only thing left for them to do was to start shooting.

This time it was the Courier who would assume control over the situation. She had Ulysses and Graham fire at any of the Henchmen who were shooting at their position from a distance, while she took care of anyone who dumb enough to try to rush towards them like a fool.


	23. A Needed Plan

**Chapter 23: A Needed Plan**

The thing about shootouts is that they almost never go in the direction you planned. Most of the time that plan involves killing all of the people that are trying to do the same thing to you. It shouldn't really be an idea too difficult for anyone to comprehend. Shoot the gun and kill the bad guys. Same old same old.

But despite their will to keep on fighting, Ulysses, Courier Six, and Joshua Graham were ultimately defeated by the overwhelming numbers of the Henchmen. But they would not be joining the many corpses on the club's floor. After all, someone wanted them still alive.

Each of them was knocked unconscious, as well as brought to the point of nearly taking their last breath. The word alive can certainly be stretchered. It only seemed right to give them all a few extra kicks and punches with how many men they killed.

By the time the Police arrived to conduct an investigation on who or what in the hell managed to make such a ruckus, everything had already been completely cleaned up and cleared out. There was little to no evidence that a brutal fight had even occurred in the first place.

All of the Police inside and outside of Junior's was enough to get the attention of two Huntresses that were currently seeking a little bit of revenge. They used the scene to predict that Courier Six was somewhere close by. And from how things looked, she was still causing trouble.

However the theory that they devised was an incorrect one. At least the part about Six being near their own current location. She and her two Companions were already halfway across the entire City by the time the Police had showed up. More specifically somewhere that was vacant and devoid of life.

Whoever requested that the three be brought to them clearly wanted their meeting to be a private one with zero disturbances. They also didn't want to take any chances with the prisoners themselves. Which is why each of them was quickly chained up to a seat.

Unlike his two Companions Joshua required a very absurd amount of restraining. He had managed to fully wake up while a few of the Henchmen were trying to tie him down. It didn't end well for the men who were expecting just another simple transport job.

Even though he managed to increase his kill count, Joshua was put right back into a state of unconsciousness. Someone got a lucky hit on him while his back was turned. Part of him wished that he still had the fire of the Burned Man flowing inside of him. He could achieve almost anything with his help.

Entire hours would pass before any of them would come back to the real world. This time it was Ulysses who received the pleasure. Though it's doubtful he would refer to it as pleasurable. Upon awakening he was also burdened with all of the pain from his previous battle.

Despite his impressive resilience it was still too much for him to handle. Even the last of the Marked Men did not put up that much of a fight. He wasn't even hit once during that battle. Only thanks to the Courier of course, who used her impressive armour to shield him from any kind of damage.

She was unable to do the same thing in a simple dress. As a result each of them had been shot, stabbed, or even punched a large number of times. They would pull through of course, they had to. After all, that's all part of the plan.

Aside from Graham and Six, no one else was in the room with Ulysses. Not one to waste precious opportunities like this, he began to quickly but even more so carefully scan the room around him. There was nothing of interest for him to spot. The room looked like one you could easily find in the Mojave.

Of course he knew they were still very far from getting home. This world's air had a very distinctive taste to it. Unlike the air found in Vegas this was far too clean. Looking to his left Ulysses spotted Joshua, who had just been recently knocked back out.

And to his right was the Courier, who was out colder than cold. The man of the Divide attempted to gather their attention. Speaking through painful grunts and moans, he managed to get only a few words out. ''...Courier... Graham...'' But it was far from being enough to wake them up.

Joshua continued to make no sounds at all. But Six did make a response. It just wasn't directed at Ulysses. ''Veronica, stop.'' She said in a very seductive voice that was followed up with a small giggle. ''You know how ticklish I am.'' Ulysses sighed, realizing that she was in the middle of a dream. From the sound of things she didn't want to wake up either.

The chains that were wrapped around his hands only tightened as Ulysses desperately attempted to break free. Eventually they began to dig into his skin and cause excessive bleeding. Not wanting to die from a slow death, he ceased his escape attempt.

It was clear that there was no way that he was going to get out of his current predicament. Maybe when the others wake up he can ask them to try the same thing? Or at the very least they could all come up with a plan to get back to the Mojave.

Finally after the passing of what felt like hours to Ulysses, Courier Six and Joshua Graham awakened. They were both in an equal state of well being as Ulysses. Six wished that she still had her Pip-Boy so she could inject herself with a Stimpack or two.

All of a sudden Graham began to cough up a large quantity of blood. Some of it managed to stain the new bandages on his face. He wouldn't be speaking for awhile, that was for sure. However Six quickly began to take full advantage of the ability.

Looking over at Ulysses, she asked him for his opinion on their battle. ''Pretty good fight, huh?'' She said with a grin. ''Also did I say anything in my sleep? Because if I did I'd like for both of you to immediately forget every word of it.''

Ulysses felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. She actually considered this to be a good time to start laughing and cracking jokes? Joshua felt the exact same way. Only he refrained from the whole yelling part, still unable to say a word without losing a few gallons of blood.

Wishing that his hands were free so that he could slap her, Ulysses turned to the Courier and yelled right in her face. ''Jokes, now!?'' It scared Six considerably to the point where she almost screamed herself. Ulysses decided that he wasn't going to hold back and refrain from using any harsh words.

He looked at her and began to scream words at her again. ''All those lies of-'' Those four words was all he was going to get out. Something hard and very heavy connected with the back of his head. If it wasn't for all of the adrenaline pumping through his body, he would've gone right back into a state of unconsciousness.

Graham and Six both turned around to see who the culprit behind the attack was. It was a rather tall and strong looking man. He was wearing a black and white suit with a tie. But the thing that caught the most attention was the huge Bazooka that he was carrying. The same one that gave Ulysses a concussion.

For some reason the man looked like he was pissed off. Like he just saw someone run over his dog then back up a few more times just to make sure they finished the job. Before any questions could be thrown his way, he took another swing, this time it was Joshua who took the hit.

Six gritted her teeth upon observing someone fight a defenseless man. Especially one that was her friend. Attacking an enemy that can't even fight back is only a move that a coward would resort to. There's more honor in just surrendering or retreating.

Before she could express just how angry she was, she noticed that he was now standing directly in front of her. He had a large smile on his face, a very evil one too. With all of his might he raised his Bazooka as high as possible and swung at Courier Six.

She closed her eyes in response, waiting for the connection and all of the pain it would bring alongside it. A few seconds passed and Six felt no such connection. Opening her eyes she saw that a new individual had entered the room just in time. And that same person was now the one holding the Bazooka.

There was no doubt in Courier Six's mind that the woman now standing before her was the most stunning woman she had ever seen. Her outfit was an absolutely beautiful mix of Crimson and Yellow. The same description could be used to describe the rest of her.

For some reason she looked annoyed with the man that was about to crush the Courier's skull. ''I though I told you that I didn't want a scratch on them?'' She said in a rather quiet voice. All the same her tone and voice greatly frightened the man. ''Tell me, why are they in this current shape, Junior?''

Junior gulped and gave an answer that he hoped would insure his survival. ''They started shooting up the place when we tried to bring them in.'' There was a whole lot of shaking going on in his voice. Everyone took notice of it. ''What were my guys supposed to do, just fight back and die?''

Her eyes now glowing from anger, the woman slammed Junior to the ground using the Bazooka. The act almost made Six's jaw drop. ''I didn't tell you to point guns at them in the first place, did I?'' As a desperate final attempt Junior raised his hand in the air and began to beg for some level of forgiveness.

Unfortunately for him when you fuck up this bad you don't get the privilege of second chances. The woman slammed her foot into his throat, slowly choking the life out of him. Nobody else in the room could really make any complaints about the brutal sight.

This still was the same man who was probably planning on beating all of them to death with a fucking Bazooka. With a very loud and a very final snapping sound, Junior was taken away from this world. Turning away from his corpse, the woman looked over to her three prisoners.

She knelt down in front of Six. ''I'm Cinder.'' She said, casually revealing her name just after killing a man. It was a very unique name for the Courier to hear. And it was also a very pretty one. ''Cinder Fall. Sorry about Junior and how his friends treated you so poorly.''

It was likely that she wanted to continue to explain everything to the three Companions even further. But Ulysses pointed out a flaw in her claim of meaning no harm. ''You were the one who wanted us brought before you. This was your doing, as yours alone.''

Cinder continued to assure them that she had zero intentions on anyone getting injured. Taking a seat on the only other chair in the room, she told them that, ''I specifically requested that you all be brought here both alive and unharmed. I needed you all to be at your best fighting shapes. Our friend here clearly misunderstood my directions. Luckily no one will ever have to suffer from his stupidity ever again.''

The Courier was starting to become intrigued with what Cinder had to say. It also felt like there was some kind of offer going to be proposed to the Companions. But while she was still tied up there was essentially nothing that she could do.

Seeing that they didn't have any questions at the moment, Cinder continued to explain the current situation and how she hoped things would proceed. ''I know this may be difficult for you all to believe. But I'm the one that had you summoned to our world in the first place.''

Everyone's eyes widened, Six's especially. The idea certainly dived into the realm of unbelievable. Why would you even send for someone if you're just going to have them taken prisoner a few days later? Now there were some actually questions that required answering.

''You sent that fancy guy to to Primm then?'' Courier Six said, recalling what little she remembered about her encounter with Torchwick. The only thing she could really recall aside from his strange attire was the fact that he was a pretty big asshole.

Cinder nodded before getting out of her chair and walking behind the three. ''Roman was given the task of bringing you here as quickly as possible. Unlike your two friends here I understand that you aren't a very big fan of walking. So we devised a plan to help you travel here instantly.''

How they knew about the Transportalponder was fairly obvious. Back in the Mojave Six had been spending most of her time at Big Mountain. She was hoping to find someway to get rid of the cloud at the Sierra Madre. If she could do that then what little was left of the Ghosts would have nowhere left to hide.

Despite her lack of any real intellect the Courier was far from being just another idiot in Vegas. In fact Mobius himself stated that she was almost certainly the brightest mind of the entire 23rd century. Coming from him that actually meant quite a lot to her.

The rest of the scientists however stated that they had much more important work that required all of their attention. But Mobius was able to see all of the potential in Courier Six's plan, and more importantly all of the good it could bring.

What idea she had come up with was in many ways similar to Elijah's. Except without the whole mass murdering part. With all of those vending machines the Mojave would essentially have an endless source of supplies. And with the Holograms by their side they'd be able to protect everyone.

Everyone agreed that it was a good plan. In fact it was a great plan. It just had one major problem. Mobius and the Courier kept taking Mentats to increase their thinking ability. As a result they spent more time getting high than they did coming up with any ideas.

She'd get it done eventually. It would be nice to see Christine and Dog again. Or whatever he chose to call himself now. Cinder looked directly into Ulysses's eyes. She could tell right away that it would take a lot of effort to convince him to work for her.

Always one to give thanks when it's due, Six gave just that to the woman who had her kidnapped. ''I guess I can appreciate the consideration.'' She said, Cinder smiling and nodding at the kind words. She was the exact opposite of the man of the Divide. She would be more than easy to get on her side.

There was no way that Joshua was going to be able to ask any questions, not that he even had any in the first place. Cinder looked at him and gave him his own apology for his especially critical condition. ''Hopefully we'll be done here soon. After that I'll have someone take a look at you. Again I have to apologize for what those idiots did to all of you. It was foolish of me to expect them to be able to preform a very simple task.''

Anyone who would dare try to take the Malpais Legate, the only man who survived the fires of the Divide when they first awakened, and Courier Six, had definitely earned the title of being called an idiot. Of course that was a little unfair seeing as these men knew nothing about their existences before they were hired to capture them.

''You ask that we work for you?'' Ulysses said, his voice going back to its casual self. Cinder nodded and awaited for him to continue. ''No reason for us to believe you, no matter what you say. What would you even have to offer in return?''

Before Cinder could answer the question and begin the careful process of bargaining, Six began to struggle in her chair. ''Could you please let me out of this?'' She asked with a little bit of pain in her voice. ''I'm not used to being tied up, not like this anyway.''

Pulling out a short knife, Cinder began to cut the rope to her chair. She trusted that the Courier's curiosity would keep her from attacking or trying something stupid, but all the same she decided to stay on guard. She also wasn't about to cut anyone else free.

Rubbing her very sore wrists, Six continued to grunt with pain. She gave the go ahead for Cinder to resume talking. After clearing her throat she did just that. ''What I offer the three of you is both simple and complex. I offer to improve your own world.''

She had everyone's curiosity, but now she also held their attention. ''I've seen your world only a few times before. What kind of place it is. If it wasn't for the few people like you I would say that everyone there should just be exterminated. But you three, as well as a few others have given me hope that my perspective can be altered.''

Eyes began to widen, and the obvious question had to be asked. ''How exactly would you be able to help improve Vegas?'' The Courier asked the woman she was now standing beside. Cinder responded by handing her what looked like a file of some kind.

She immediately gasped upon opening it. It was the same file that she and Mobius had created at Big Mountain. The same one that contained the plan involving the Madre and all of its wonders of the Old World. And somebody had made a few modifications.

It now talked about some sort of full scale attack on the city of Vale. An attack that Ulysses, Joshua, and the Courier would be leading. An attack that would eventually take them all the way to the Academy. An attack that would be supported by the...

''No...'' Courier Six whispered, all sorts of feelings going through her head. She began to hear loud and heavy footsteps from behind her. He said that one day they'd see each other on the battlefield one last time. But there was no way in hell that they would ever be fighting side by side.

Turning around she was now face to face with the man who was once called the Terror of the East. Behind him stood quite a large number of Legionaries. Joshua finally had the strength he required to escape upon seeing the Legate. Upon breaking out of his chains he rushed to the Courier's side and pushed her out of the way.

He attempting to make a strike with his fists at the Legate, but he had used up far too much of his energy by that point. As a result he did virtually no damage to the man who took over his title after he was considered dead. Lanius didn't bother to fight back. He understood that it would just be an unnecessary attack.

Six, who was now on the floor, received a helping hand from the Legate. Despite her hatred for the Legion and everyone who would dare join the group of maniacs, she was in no condition to refuse any help. Accepting the extended hand she was quickly pulled up back on her feet.

''I made a promise to you that one day I would return from the East and the Legion's grand conquest would continue.'' He said, his voice somehow sounding more intimidating and deeper than ever before. ''Thanks to the efforts of Cinder we have been granted that chance. The land known as Vale will be our greatest challenge yet. The Legion will now be remembered by the New World as well as this one.''


	24. A Needed Escape

**A/N: Once again I'm going to have to warn you guys just how much I suck at writing fight scenes. This is why I'm glad I went with my Courier build where she prefers to talk things out rather than quickly end everything with violence.**

**I'm only going to make one more Chapter after this. I'll also be doing a whole lot of updating of older ones after I put this one out. That and I'm finally going to release the entirety of Chapter 6 of Outer Effect. Those that are waiting on the next Chapter of Velvet in Moscow, I have some bad news.**

**It's on Hiatus, and it will probably stay that way for sometime. I've already started working on the next Chapter but I'm putting it in the dark. Maybe after I finish this and get farther in Outer Effect I'll bring it back.**

**Chapter 24: A ****Needed Escape**

Lanius, Cinder, and Torchwick. Each of them had accomplished their assigned task perfectly. Torchwick provided them with Courier Six and her Companions, who were absolutely the most vital assets to the plan's success. Lanius had provided them with an entire army of men eager to conquer any land they could get their hands on. And Cinder had been the one to bring them all together in the first place. With the help from all of those she was able to gather victory was right around the corner.

That's what she thought anyway. She was stupid to underestimate Six's hate for the Legion. She allowed Lanius and what little was left of the Legion to retreat in the hopes that they would one day change for the better. Now she understand putting him down would've been the right choice.

She'd be sure to correct that mistake as soon as possible. Doing it now would be nothing more than a death sentence. Between what was probably hundreds or maybe even thousands of Legionaries and the crazy magic bitch, she would be killed in a few seconds. Even with the help from her Companions.

Back in the Mojave Torchwick was able to convince all of the Courier's Companions to travel to Remnant with him. He told them the same thing that Ulysses and Joshua had heard. That she was in trouble and desperately needed help. He told the lie in order to get their help as well.

It might've been smart for him or anyone else to have thought about how Boone would react upon seeing just one of the Legion's troops. Due to their lack of thinking five of the Legionaries were shot dead before Boone was quickly tackled to the ground and restrained. If he hadn't been stopped he would have most likely gone for the Legate himself.

He and the other Companions were inserted into a large room, though the rest of them were not tied up. Before Six joined them she assured Cinder and Lanius that they would be receiving every single ounce of their support for whatever fight they had planned.

But after entering the room she had a few very different words to say to all of her friends. ''Guys, I don't even know anymore.'' She said, there were all sorts of emotions in her voice. It was mainly frustration that could be heard. ''I just wanted to have myself an Adventure. That's not too much to ask for is it? But instead I get sent to a completely different fucking planet, you guys decided to follow me here for some reason, and now the Legion has decided to show up and try to take over the world or something.''

There was a long moment of silence in the room. Everyone was still trying to understand what the hell was going on. ''I'm guessing politely saying no and just leaving isn't really an option?'' Arcade asked while sitting down with his arms crossed. Because of Boone's actions their weapons had been taken away from them.

Six frowned. Now wasn't the time to start cracking jokes or try to be funny. Now was the time to start figuring out how they were giving to fix this mess. ''Sorry.'' Arcade apologized after seeing the change in her facial expression. ''I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I know how hard this must be on you.''

The Courier didn't agree with Arcade's statement so much. They might both hate the Legion but his hatred could never reach a level such as her's. The only one who hated them even more was Boone, who as previously discussed didn't hide it upon arrival.

''No, you really don't.'' She said to Arcade. Her voice was now deep and serious. ''Not only did those bastards kill my only friends in front of me when I was nothing more than a child, they killed Rex and ED-E then had made jokes about using them for spare parts. Once I get my Pip-Boy back from the Academy I am going to unleash hell upon them once more. And I'll be sure to take out the butcher himself first.''

Raul's eyes slightly widened when he heard that Six's Pip-Boy had been taken away from her. He removed his sombrero before asking her how that was even possible. ''How the hell did they get your Pip-Boy, boss? You and that thing have a stronger bond than the sun and the moon. If they really did take it wouldn't it make more sense to just fight them so you can get it back?''

If there was anything in the Universe that Six loved more than life itself, it was most definitely her Pip-Boy. The strange device was capable of things people once believed to be impossible. After the world ended on October 23, very few models of the Pip-Boy were left intact or functional.

The few that manged to survive the nuclear fire that came with the war didn't have all that much to offer. They would only act as a compass, a convenient way to keep track of time, and could assist when firing at a target. When she first found it this was all the Courier's Pip-Boy could do as well.

Now it's capable of transporting her to anyplace in the world so long as she'd been there, storing pretty much any item she can get her hands on, and allow her to essentially freeze time whenever she pleases. She didn't know what caused the sudden but welcoming change. But then again she didn't really need to know. When you have more power than God himself why would you care to know where it came from?

''Hopefully they'll give it back to me as a reward for helping them.'' The Courier had already made up her mind the moment she saw them. She wasn't going to side with the Legion no matter what was at stake. ''And even if they don't it doesn't really matter. I'll take it by force if I have to.''

Nobody thought that was a good idea. Torchwick had told them about who they'd be going up against. Or at least that would be the case if they were going to be fighting on the same side. Making it all the way to the Academy wouldn't be an easy task if they were going in without any kind of support.

Veronica proposed an idea of her own. One that would require **Luck** more than anything. ''I say we take our chances with the Legion.'' That was all Boone needed to hear in order to be on board with the plan. Of course he and the rest of the gang would have to get all of his weapons back.

She continued now that everyone was listening to her. ''Once they give us our weapons back we turn on them. If we manage to escape we'll head straight for the Academy while keeping a low profile. Hopefully we'll be fast enough to warn them about what's coming.''

Cass, who wasn't in the best of moods because she had exhausted all of her newly gifted Whiskey during the trip to Remnant, began to softly chuckle. ''You all do realize that they could've planted bugs in the room and are in the middle of listening to our conversation, right?''

Everyone's eyes quickly widened and they each felt like equally as stupid. But then they ceased to worry once they realized that the one and only color of the room and the lack of any furniture, aside from the chair Boone was strapped to, provided almost no place for any bugs to be planted.

Dean didn't have all that much to contribute to the conversation. All he really wanted was for this nightmare to be over with and to go head back to the Mojave. Who they would end up siding with was not something that he cared to concern himself with.

The final one to speak up was Chalk, who was a little surprised that nobody else saw the obvious solution to their current predicament. ''Why not just trick them?'' He said, intriguing just about everyone else in the process. ''Tell them that we're going to send out three of us to act as some sort of vanguard. When you're back outside sneak up to the Academy as fast as possible. If the Legion tries to leave we'll stall them however we can.''

Courier Six clapped her hands together as soon as he finished speaking. It wasn't because of the fantastic amazing plan that Chalk had just come up with. It was because he had finally perfected his accent after trying so hard for so long to sound like the rest of the Companions.

But that was about all the time they had to hand out any sort of congratulations. Now they would have to go and pitch the idea to Cinder. There was no reason for her to not agree to the idea. Unless of course there were in fact bugs in the room. In that case things would definitely play out differently.

Grabbing the handle to their room door, Six began to open it in order to start the deception tactic. ''Hold it.'' Cass said before the door came to a full opening. Because whatever she had to add was likely not something they wanted heard by anyone else, the door was shut. ''Who are you taking with you?''

Everyone, aside from Boone because his arms are behind his back at the moment, crossed their arms and shifted their eyes over to Six. Well this is just great. Now she was going to have to make the hardest choice since she had to decided what items to leave behind at the Sierra Madre.

The one Companion that she could easily cross off the list was Dean. He proved himself to be a pretty decent shot but it was clear to everyone that he'd be ripped to pieces if he were to go outside. He always preferred to stay inside anyway so it didn't really matter to him.

''Ahem.'' Cass said, clearly wanting to accompany her out there. Her reason for it being she hadn't gotten to see the rest of the beautiful City Cass was definitely a good fighter. But only could she be in her very best shape when she had a bottle of Whiskey or two.

Veronica and Arcade both gave a very similar ''Ahem'' as Cass did. Arcade wasn't coming because this was also a stealth mission and even the Courier can't manage to sneak around in Power Armour. And Veronica wasn't coming because Six had seen her idea of stealth firsthand. That was the last time they'd ever explore the Divide together.

Raul was a mastermind in almost every area. But if they were to be spotted the last thing they needed was for people to start thinking that there are Mexican zombies running around. Of course she had to come up with a different reason in order not to offend her friend.

Ulysses and Joshua had already done enough work for the day. Neither of them had been able to fully recover from Junior's torture. They were lucky to still be alive. Arcade was doing his best to look over them and get them back into fighting shape. Another reason it would be best for him to stay behind.

That left her only two choices as Boone and Chalk. Picking them was more than fine with her. Chalk might not blend all that well into a crowd or have tough armour. But he makes up for that with his ability to become practically invisible. He even taught Six how she could improve her own **Sneak** skill with a little bit more practice.

And whenever he did get into a fight it was always his opponent who suffered the worse fate. Boone was a good choice for the exact same reason. Except that his armour was able to provide him with adequate protection from most forms of attacks.

Boone and Chalk both immediately agreed to go with her. The rest of her Companions were a little dissapointed with the choice until Six reminded them that whoever stays behind will probably have to kill most of the Legion before the attack starts.

As soon as they left the room and Boone was freed from his restraints, they agreed to fight alongside them before petitioning a fake plan to Lanius and Cinder. It talked about stirring up a whole bunch of ruckus across the whole City. In other words they would act as a distraction.

Lanius didn't agree with the idea at first. The Caesar's Legion had tried very similar tactics both times when attacking Hoover Dam. Each attempt created a hole in the Legion and filled it with humiliation. Under the Legate's command they would never again be humiliated.

Only did he accept the plan when Six reminded him of her previous accomplishments. The thousands of lives she had taken over years of exploring, her large and impressive set of skills, and places she had been and managed to survive. Of course she did leave out any parts about messing with the Legion. Now was not the time to open up old wounds. Cinder was actually a little shocked to hear some of the information that her sources failed to give her.

The Companions were given their weapons back. But while he still remained inside, Boone had quite a few people watching him. Words can't even be used to describe just how difficult it is for him not to kill any of those involved with the Legion upon eye contact with them.

Luckily he was able to holdout long enough for them to get outside. They were generously offered transportation in the form of a car. They would've gladly accepted it if it was not for just one minor problem. None of them even knew how to drive in the first place.

Courier Six patted both of her Companions on the back. ''Relax you two.'' She said, perhaps having some kind of plan for them to get to the City. ''I've already been to the Academy several times already. I'll just use my Pip-Boy and fast... oh, right.''

This time it was Boone and Chalk who patted her on the back. She quickly shrugged off her sadness. If they would really have to make their way back to the Academy on foot then they better get to running otherwise they'll arrive after the fighting has already started.

Not long after they started running it quickly turned into a competition. Chalk was in the lead with the Courier coming up right behind him. Boone didn't bother to participate in the challenge. It was far too childish and immature for him. That and he knew that there was no way he could beat either of them.

Thanks to what happened back at Junior's there were now several Police cars as well as a couple of Officers patrolling the surrounding area. If they were really going to make it all the way up to the Academy then they were going to have to be extra stealthy.

There were quite a few different alleyways they were forced to use in order to hide themselves from the Police. Six was beginning to wish she had brought her Stealth Suit with her. It can quite literally turn her invisible, provide decent enough protection, and not to mention that voice. So sexy and comforting.

A few of the Officers were blocking the exit to one of the alleys. Seeing no reason she should have to kill the men who were just doing their jobs, the Courier just smacked both of them on the head with her SMG. Both of them fell to the ground unconscious.

With the exit now clear and the three of them now firmly out of the patrol zone it seemed to be a straight shot to the airship which would take them to the Academy. Boone used the scope of his Sniper to get a good look at the vehicle capable of flight.

He seemed to be genuinely impressed at the sight of the gigantic airship. He actually made a joke about taking it with them all the way back to the Mojave. Chalk reminded him that there was no way that it could possibly fit through the exit back to Vegas.

After one more thorough scan of the area they all left the safety of the alleyway and entered the street. They were now out in the open and would be spotted immediately if someone decided to go out for a jog. Of course that person would probably be scared off by the three Companions.

Their target was now practically right in front of them. Thanks to her impressive **Repair** skill, Courier Six would have no problems at all getting the airship up and running in time. But just like every other time things seem to be going according to plan, something just had to go wrong.

Two figures appeared to be heading right towards their position. Both Chalk and Boone were about to ready their weapons in case they needed to open fire on the possible targets, but Six had them stand down before anything rash could happen.

She called out to the people concealed by the dark. ''Hello there fellow citizens of this beautiful City.'' Boone sighed while Chalk began to laugh his ass off. ''This is truly the perfect night to be outside and not be in the middle of anything illegal. Wouldn't you agree?''

Since the two of them kept moving forward, Six inferred that they disagreed with her claim. ''Me and my two friends here were just trying to take in the view of this fine vessel. But I think our eyes have had quite enough. No reason for you too-''

Her eyes widened and she took a few steps back. Yang and Weiss were now directly in front of them. Their expressions said it all. They weren't here to do any talking. They came here to kick some ass. The Courier's ass to be more specific.

Chalk noticed the change in her facial expression. He and Boone shared a look to acknowledge that shit was most definitely about to go down. Weiss and Yang did the exact same thing. Six began to slowly raise her hands. Implying that she didn't wish for anyone to get hurt.

However the two members of team RWBY didn't care for her pacifist like behavior. They began to resume walking forward. ''It was all just a misunderstanding, I swear.'' The Courier said, pure fear in her voice. Henchmen in a small club she could handle just fine without her Pip-Boy to help.

This was a completely different situation. It also showed one of the few advantages that came with her no longer having her Pip-Boy. Normally when her health reaches 0 she's dead, game over. But now she no longer has a number that can drop.

Of course there were still far more disadvantages that came with not having the device. This is obviously what caused her excessive amount of fear to build up. ''Wait, you don't understand. We need to get back to the Academy right now. Remember how I told you about the Legion? Well they found their way here too. They're planning on launching an invasion against the entirety of Vale. Thousands will die if I don't get to the Academy.''

Weiss once again shared a look with Yang. What came next was greatly disappointing to hear. ''How stupid do you think we are?'' Yang said after looking back at the Courier and her weird looking friends. ''Weiss was right about you. Ozpin should've let the Police take care of you.''

''But I'm telling the truth. We're all about to be-'' Yang decided she was done talking and slammed her fist right across Six's face. Luckily she had made the decision not to wear her Gauntlets so she could bring Six in alive. At least to the point where she was at least still breathing.

Seeing his friend fall to the ground, Chalk rushed forward and began to fight with Yang. Boone pointed his Sniper at Weiss with intent to shoot her. ''Don't do it, Boone.'' The Courier said while rubbing her now red cheek. ''No need to kill them. Just hold them off while I get the airship working.''

Sighing, Boone placed his Sniper carefully on the floor. He didn't like the idea of hitting women, especially one that looked to be so young. But there appeared to be no other preset choices. He'd just have to distract them long enough to give Six enough time to get them in the air.

Chalk was already fighting with his fists rather than the weapon on his back, so he didn't need to worry about killing anyone. With Yang already distracted Boone turned his attention over to Weiss. He expected to be able to quickly take her down with a good strike to the face.

He had never been so wrong about an opponent before. As soon as he was close enough she jumped up into the air and kicked him right in the jaw, dislocating it. Boone fell back and landed on the ground. He was now in excruciating pain.

''I can't believe you would ever be friends with a criminal like her.'' Weiss scolded Boone as though she was his mother. ''That just makes you as stupid as her. If not more.'' After fixing his jaw Boone managed to get back on his feet.

She clearly didn't know the Courier the way he did. She was no criminal. Idiot? Yeah that one she can have. ''You're probably right.'' He said with a few chuckles placed between the words. ''But she helped me out in the past so I figure I owe her a couple of favors.''

The fighting raged on for another five minutes. It was the Companions who were on the losing side. Chalk and Boone were beaten so badly that they could barely stand anymore. Not that it mattered to Yang or Weiss. They just kept on punching and kicking.

What did get them to stop was the sound of gunfire. Looking over at the airship they saw that it came from Courier Six and her famous SMG. She didn't point it at either of the girls but they could both tell that she would be willing to shoot them if she had to.

She called for both of her friends. ''I got it working, come on guys.'' They attempted to join her in the airship but their entry was blocked by their two opponents. This time Six really did point the weapon right at them. Though it was clear she didn't want to.

After getting the airship running she took sometime to figure out the words she would use to convince Yang and Weiss that she was trying to help their people. How she was just trying to stop an enemy more powerful than they could possibly understand.

But it would prove to be a pointless waste of time. Not because they didn't believe what she had to warn them of. But because they didn't even get to hear what she had to say. ''Boss!'' The voice of Raul shouted from less than a mile away. Everyone turned over to where the words had originated from.

It was definitely Raul, his face and outfit not being one anyone of this world would wear unless they absolutely had to. ''They know, boss.'' Six's eyes widened and the fear came back even stronger than before. Behind Raul was the rest of the Companions. And behind them was a good portion of the Legion that didn't look to be in a good mood.

Yang and Weiss were nothing but confused until they both remembered how Six had described to them the Legion's choice of attire. As soon as the rest of her friends caught up to them they all practically threw themselves into the safety of the airship.

Within a few moments they were in the air. A few of the Legionaries attempted throw spears at them but from that distance it quickly proved to be pointless. Everyone took an opportunity to breath after they had just narrowly escaped death.

''You two owe me an apology.'' The Courier said pointing at a frightened Weiss and Yang. She looked to her Companions who stayed with the Legion and were supposed to keep them busy. ''And what the hell happened with you guys? Didn't I tell you to keep them busy?''

Each of them now wanted to take turns punching her in the face. Especially Arcade, who was forced to run like hell while wearing Power Armour. His hair was drenched in sweat and he felt like his heart was about to explode right out of his chest. Or implode then explode. That sounded like a more painful death.

''Yeah, about that.'' Dean said in an awkward voice while scratching the back of his head. ''Words weren't enough to keep them busy. So we just decided to start shooting the hell out of them. It was working pretty well until we realized that there at least twelve other building filled with the assholes. Seemed like a good idea at the time.''

Now that his ability to breath had come back to him, Arcade stated the obvious problem that came with their current situation. ''Our plan isn't exactly going as we... planned. What the hell are we supposed to do now? There's no way that we can go back the way we came.''

Six began to laugh as though the answer to their problem was an obvious one. ''Arcade, my very best friend.'' Veronica gasped when she heard her placement on the friendship scale. ''Oh relax Veronica, you're the love interest. But how can you all be so forgetful? Once I have my Pip-Boy I'll use in to get us into the forest. From there we can make our way to the exit you all told me about. How's that sound?''


	25. A Needed Retreat

**A/N: Damn... it's really going to be sad to see this Story end. Back when I first started this almost an entire year ago I was hoping to make just another one of my generic short Stories. As you already know this became so much more than that.**

**As I'm writing this I keep asking myself if I should just end it here or try to extend it by another five Chapters. As soon as this Chapter gets put up I'll already have changed the status or kept it the same. That should be enough to give you an answer. **

**I appreciate all of those who have been sticking around since the very beginning when I first posted Chapter 1 back in 2019. That's about all I have left to say. Please leave me a Review, especially all of you who have been here for quite sometime, and enjoy.**

**Will I be making any kind of Sequal to this? Probably. But only after I've finished everything else.**

**Chapter 25: A Needed Retreat**

_War, war never changes. I know you've heard those words before. I think we all have. Well, people like you and me anyway. The kind of people who are the only ones that can bring light into a world of darkness. Just like the Vault Dweller, who stopped the Master and his army of Super Mutants. Like the Chosen One, who defeated the Enclave and rescued his people. And like me... the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101._

_You call yourself the Courier. I can understand why you chose that name for yourself. It's one of the few memories you still have of the old you. Well... one of them anyway. That's a tale for another day. But your name has a much bigger meaning behind it. It doesn't just talk of your past. But more importantly it talks of your future. That future bears a message. And who carries messages?_

_Why a courier of course. That's what you are. But it's not all that you are. I'd like to continue speaking with you. To tell you all of what's to come. But you have more important things to worry about, don't you? Go on Courier Six. Get out there and do what you do best. Try to make the best of an awful situation._

''Courier! For God's sake will you wake up already?'' Six almost immediately shot awake then began to gasp for any air that she could inhale. The Legion's continued assault on Vale and its people proved to be more merciless than anyone could have expected. Aside from Courier Six and all of her Companions of course. They knew the Legion all to well. It made both of their previous attacks on Hoover Dam look pathetic compared to this slaughter.

Any civilian or officer that had the displeasure of encountering them was met with no mercy whatsoever. The Legion came for a conquest. They were almost certainly going to get it. Arcade injected a Stimpack into Six to counteract her injuries. And even though the mood wasn't appropriate, he cracked a joke.

''Good thing it has a recharge time.'' He said while snickering loudly. No one else decided to join him. Not even Weiss, who earlier was planning on dishing out some vigilante justice, didn't find her dying to be all that entertaining. Everyone expected Six to punch him straight in the face for joking about her death. But instead she just joined him in laughing. Might as well always try to make the best of an awful moment.

When she finished laughing she began to wipe off any of the blood still on her face. It was still warm and wet so she took it as a sign that she had only been dead for an hour or so. Rockets to the face hurt a lot more when you're wearing nothing but a dress.

''My Pip-Boy.'' She said, having to pause for a few seconds in order to spit out the leftover blood that still remained inside of her throat. ''Did you guys manage to get it back while I was in purgatory? Or are we going to have to make another trip back in there?''

She didn't feel like venturing back inside the Academy. Not only had she been killed twice inside of it now, but it was now reduced to a raging battlefield. The Legion was able to reach the Academy and much like they were doing with the city, they were killing everyone in their sight.

Luckily a nice portion of the students were able to create quite the offensive. It didn't last long before they were outnumbered but they were at least able to deal some kind of blow to the Legion. Once Six got her Pip-Boy back she would do the same.

Ruby held out a small yet one of a kind gift for her. ''I found this before you... died.'' Six smiled like she was about to go to Disney World and grabbed the Pip-Boy. As soon as she attached it to her wrist she felt a heavy surge of power flow through her veins. No one else could ever handle that kind of power.

Six carefully patted Ruby on the head like she was some kind of small puppy. ''Thanks, Ruby.'' She said before sighing then apologizing. ''And in case I haven't said it already, I'm sorry for what happened to you guys back in the forest.'' She was now staring at Blake, Velvet, and Coco as well. ''Guess I should have realized it's not a good idea to give a couple of kids a look into completely different realities, huh?''

There was no answer from anyone. Just that same long and awkward moment of silence that kept making its way back into the Courier's life. But seeing that she was in fact sorry, Velvet was able to accept her apology. ''It's okay.'' She said while trying to ignore the sounds of war not too far from their position. ''It wasn't that bad now that I look back on it. I mean I will be seeing a lot of those things in my sleep for the rest of my life. But a few of the other things I saw were pretty cool.''

The rest of the girls that were also brought into the forest soon accepted the apology shortly after Velvet. With that done and out of the way, Dean asked the most obvious and concerning question. One that he hoped would receive any kind of answer. ''How do you plan on getting us out of here?''

Everyone turned to face Six for guidance. She was now in the long process of going through her Pip-Boy's inventory to make sure that everything was still there. Aside from what little she was already carrying on her person, everything was still safe and sound inside the digital void.

Using fast travel was completely out of the question. That many people traveling at once could end with disastrous consequences. Add onto the fact that certain members of their company wouldn't want to use the mechanic in the first place. Options were in a very limited state.

The city was on fire and crawling with more Legionnaires than any of the Companions wished to count. But it was also their only means of escaping back to the Mojave. ''I hate to say it guys but we're going to have to go back down there. Ulysses has been to this world once before so once we get into the forest we'll have him guide us to the exit. As soon as we get home we'll all crack open a drink or two.''

All of her Companions, especially Cass because of the part about them drinking, thought it was a sound plan. However the other three present teams were not all that agreeing with the idea to leave not just their families and homes behind. But to leave their world and enter another.

Coco was the first, but certainly not the last, to reveal her prejudice attitude towards the Courier's plan. ''You really expect us to leave with you guys? Everyone in Vale is going to die unless we go down there and help them. Even Atlas will have a hard time dealing with all of those guys on their own.''

She was right, a little too right in fact. It was the Legion's manpower that made them such a force to be reckoned with. Ten good men with Power Armour wouldn't be able to stop hundreds of men with machetes and spears. Sure Atlas, who was apparently Remnant's version of the NCR, would eventually be able to put down the Legion, but the cost would prove to be far too great.

Yang made an attempt to use the Courier's excessive hate for the Legion to convince her to get her ass down there and fight them head on. ''You never tried to hide how much you hate them from us. So why not go down there and help us fight? Think about Rex and ED-E, what they did to them.''

Boone and the rest of the gang were surprised that Six was willing to tell anybody that story. They only knew about it because they were with her when it happened. Anyone else who happened to ask her why she stopped bringing them along was met with nothing but tears.

It was beginning to dawn on Six that none of the teams would be going with them while Vale was still at risk. She was going to have to come up with some kind of a solution. Placing one finger on each side of her head, she began to think.

There were a lot of variables that she had to consider. The biggest one was time. How quickly could they get back to the Mojave then come all the way back her with some help? She was unable to formulate an accurate answer as she fast traveled to Remnant in the first place. What if the exit was even outside of the Vegas?

Weiss, seeing that the Courier was taking more time than she deemed necessary just to think of a solution, asked her about the other major faction in the Mojave. The same one that helped Courier Six kick the Legion back off of the Hoover Dam. ''You need to go to the NCR. From what you've told us about them I think they would be more than willing to help you with the Legion one last time.''

Ulysses mentioned a number of small NCR outposts that he and Joshua ran into on their way to Remnant's entrance. ''The Bear's claws reach close to this world's entrance. Expansion is simply part of their nature. There were three outposts in total. No more than twelve men stationed at each of them. I'm certain that none of them were Rangers.''

''Snipers?'' Boone asked the once Legionnaire. If there were any snipers Boone would bring them back up to the Academy to give them a perfect view of the city below. If they would be even half as good as his old unit they would have the Legion running before morning came.

Joshua answered this time around. ''Most of them were just standard troopers. From the look of all of them they were only recently settled. I believe that one of the outposts contained a small watchtower. So it's likely that there would only be one of them to offer their services.''

The strength of all of the Companions fighting together would be enough to strike fear into even the strongest of armies. If they hadn't been on the Dam when the Legion attacked they would have almost certainly taken over the power source in just a few hours.

Even with the Legion's advancement in weaponry and increase in numbers, the Courier was certain this would be no different. And then she got an idea. One that she hoped would result in a lot of innocent people being saved and the death of the Legion. This time she wouldn't be nice enough to let them retreat. She would cut down Lanius herself if the chance would arise.

''I've got an idea.'' She announced to all of her friends and acquaintances. Ruby was hopeful that Six's plan would be full proof. After all she was the same one to achieve the highest possible score when they were taking the strategy test in Port's class. ''We need to split into three separate groups. One will have to go through the exit and bring the NCR back here. Another will start evacuating civilians and bringing them through the exit. Once everything has settled down we'll bring them back through. As for the last group, I'll be in charge of it. We're going to focus on eliminating as many legionnaires as we can.''

It wasn't a great plan, but then again neither were her others. Despite that she would always come out on top. Picking who was assigned to which group wasn't too difficult of a process. Raul, Arcade, Dean, Velvet, and Ulysses would be going back to the Mojave to get the NCR's help. Ulysses went with them because he knew exactly where the outposts were stationed. While Dean only volunteered to join them because he was eager to get out of Vale as soon as possible.

Those that the evacuation would fall to would be Chalk, Veronica, Blake, all of team JNPR, and Weiss. Weiss would have preferred to assist the others in the fight against the Legion, while Velvet was more than happy to be playing her role in the plan.

Everyone else would be focusing on the current battle raging in the streets. With Joshua's one of a kind level of **Endurance** and Boone's determination to avenge his wife on their side, Six actually thought that they would be able to handle the Legion long before Atlas would arrive to join the battle.

She still had her doubts however, as did everyone else. But sometimes all you can do is make the best of an awful situation. They all proceeded to board the airship that took them up to the Academy and began to descend towards the city. Boone took a couple shots at the Legionnaires while they were still up there.

He and the rest of the Courier's Companions each had a wide assortment of weapons. It was likely that they would all have to utilize each of them. Especially those who were about to find themselves in the middle of a once in a lifetime battle. For a normal person anyway.

As soon as they landed on solid ground, they were spotted by a few Centurions who were about to burn down a few homes with their residents still inside. Arcade was chosen to take care of the problem in front of them. Six entered her inventory and retrieved something special for him.

It was the CZ57 Avenger that she had gotten from the Devil's throat. She had never gotten around to using it before so now would be as good as time as any to try it out. Arcade was able to wield the beast of a gun because he was still wearing his Power Armour. He only had to stand there and pull the trigger back.

Thousands of bullets proceeded to rip and tear through the bodies of each and everyone of the Centurions. Their armour didn't provide them with any extra protection against the storm of bullets. Arcade handed the weapon back to Six, who digitized it back into her inventory.

Suddenly Weiss was a lot more grateful not to be involved in the direct fight against the Legion. She and almost all of the other students who followed them out of the Academy didn't really like the idea of leaving a wave of corpses everywhere they went. But for the Companions it was just another part of their lives.

A few of them tried to leave the airship immediately but Six asked them all to grant her one last request. ''Mind if I have a quick talk with my team?'' She asked RWBY, JNPR, Coco, and Velvet. All of them exchanged looks before obliging her and exiting the airship.

Now alone, she talked exclusively to all of her dearest friends. But not before pulling out her camera. It only had a little bit of film left. ''Part of me wishes that I never went back to Primm and accepted the Quest. There's a good chance that some of us might die here and if that happens it will be all my fault. So if none of you mind I'd like to get one last picture with all of you? It should only take a second.''

There was no reason for anyone to object her request. Aside from the obvious fact that they could be easily ambushed while distracted. With everyone in agreeing on a group photo, Six placed the Codac R9000 at the front of the airship. It took a bit of squeezing but they were all able to fit into the frame.

She would have to stop by the Strip in order to get the photo printed out. After that she would be sure to frame it and hang it up somewhere on a wall. The lounge might be a good choice. ''I appreciate it you guys. Now, how about we all go and kick some ass? Just like old times.''

This time she was the one to be abruptly halted. Veronica held Six's arm in her hand, not too tightly as she was still wearing her own Power Armour. In her other hand she had the mysterious box that Six had left her when she first left to find her Quest.

The box's timer still required a couple more days before it would drop to zero and reveal what's inside. But Veronica didn't feel like waiting that long. ''What did you put in here for me to find?'' She asked, noticing some blush on Six's cheeks as soon as the question left her mouth.

Her heart began to beat at a faster pace and she was having a difficult time calming herself down. She signaled for Veronica to come closer so she could whisper it to her and only her. She narrowed her eyes but began to approach all the same.

All of the other Companions, even Dean, chose to respect their privacy by not trying to eavesdrop in on their whispers. By the time Six was finished revealing what was in the box, Veronica was still and silent. She couldn't even find the right words to use.

It was the exact reaction that Six expected to get from her. Veronica pulled her in for a kiss. For time purposes it was quick, but the taste of passion was still there. ''I thought you'd never ask.'' That was all the other Companions were able to make out.

Six wanted to say more but before she could get even half of a word out, Yang charged back into the airship to warn them of an incoming assault. ''Hate to interrupt this little precious moment you guys have going on, but we got a lot more of them heading towards us.''

Weapons were equipped, Med-X was injected, and extra ammo was handed out. This time nobody interrupted the process of exiting the airship. Boone was the first to make it out, having his Anti-Material Rifle aimed towards the direction of the enemy as he left.

Three shots were fired from the massive gun, taking the same amount of Legionnaires with them. The loud noise was something that all of the Companions were more than used to. However everyone else thought they had gone deaf after the first shot rang out.

As for the Courier's choice of weaponry, she decided to go for the Medicine Stick this time around. It kept her alive in Zion and it would do the same here. ''Raul, Chalk, take your groups and get out of here.'' She said after firing off a few shots of her own. ''Everyone else follow me.''

Raul and everyone in his group began to make their way towards the forest. In order to get there they would have to dodge spears and machetes all the way. Just another day in the office. For most of them anyway. Chalk's own group would soon have to use the same method. Of course they could only leave after they found civilians in desperate need of evacuation. That would be a difficult process on its own.

Seeing that they were about to be swarmed within a few seconds, Coco and the others went to Courier Six for strategic advice. ''You've done this a few times before.'' She said while staying on guard. ''Where do you want all of us?''

Both Joshua and Boone had managed to climb up onto a roof of one of the nearby houses and quickly construct a Sniper's nest. Even though his preferred weapons to utilize was his .45 Handguns, Graham could still take easily take anyone's head off from any distance. The same could also be said for Boone.

The two men wasted not time wreaking havoc on the Legion's forces. It provided enough of a distraction that Six was able to come up with a position for everyone present. But first she made the observation that Coco did in fact not have any weapons on her person.

She took out That Gun and offered it to the seemingly unarmed student. ''No thanks.'' She rejected the weapon. Was she going to fight the Legion with nothing but her own strength? Even to the Courier that was a pretty bold idea. ''I've got this.'' She said, pointing to her ordinary looking handbag.

Placing the bag into one of her hands, Coco revealed what it was actually concealing. In just a few seconds it went from a normal handbag to a huge Minigun that put even the Avenger to shame. It was more than enough to stun Six as well as Cass, who was waiting for her own instructions. Six made a mental note to get her one of those.

''That'll do more than enough damage.'' She said while admiring the weapon. ''Go and take cover behind that pile of cars. You should take Cass with you, even with that big fucking gun the Legion could still overwhelm you if you're not careful enough.''

In response Coco just winked and smirked. ''With you, I'm sure they could. But I think you forgot that I'm the one who killed you.'' If they weren't already surrounded by a few gallons of it, she would have found herself in a bit of trouble with that comment.

Cass joined her behind what would have to settle as a barricade. For once in her life she was actually happy to be sober. She needed all of her senses at their best if she was to even have a chance at survival. Still, a drop wouldn't kill her. Probably.

''What about us? Where do we get to go?'' Ruby asked about her and her sister. There was a large sum of excitement in her voice. Yang was also eager to know where she would be positioned. Ruby was still young, and aside from the various types of Grimm she had never taken a life.

''How about you stay back here?'' She suggested. Ruby immediately frowned upon hearing the idea. ''I need someone to stay here and watch for more incoming troops. Plus there's no reason that you should have to get your hands dirty too.''

Ruby shook her head and began to explain how there are ways to take an opponent down without bloodshed. ''I'm not going to kill anyone! But that doesn't mean I can't fight them. I know it doesn't look like it but my Crescent Rose can take someone down without doing any permanent damage.'' She flashed her weapon and did a few tricks with it to show off. ''Unless I feel like it anyway.'' She said with a wink. Six was made a little uncomfortable by what was hopefully just a bad joke.

''Alright then. If you really think you can handle it then you and Yang can set up over there.'' She was pointing towards one of the open streets. Aside from a few bodies it was clear but the scenery would soon change. ''Do good enough and I might just take you hunting with me.''

Now that everyone was in an acceptable position, Six could get moving. She spotted an alley and began to walk towards it. ''The battle will be brought here, Courier.'' Joshua pointed out. He had to talk in a loud manner because Boone wouldn't stop shooting for even a second. ''Once again we will require your aid if we are to see this battle through. What are you hoping to find out there?''

She stopped just as she was about to enter the alley. She spoke loud enough so everyone could hear her through the chaos of war. ''The Legate is still out there somewhere. I have to find him and correct the mistake I made at Hoover Dam. Once he dies the Legion will have no one to lead them. You can handle yourselves until I get back. I have faith in each of you. But if things do get to hot you'll just have to get out of here.''

There was no time to wait for any kind of reply. She had to move now before Atlas would arrive. As soon as the Legate's Legion was destroyed he would just fall back and relocate to another part of Remnant. There he would find more and more recruits.

As she was halfway down the alley, words of encouragement were thrown in her direction. ''You can do this Six!'' Ruby said, her voice loud enough for everyone nearby to hear. Six was telling the truth when she said she had faith in all of them. But that didn't mean she was afraid. She was completely terrified.

Fighting was present throughout the entire city of Vale. The Courier was involved in a large portion of it herself. There were new Recruits, more than a few Primes, Veterans of the previous Legion, and only one Vexillarius was spotted. Worst of all there were even more Centurions around every corner. Cinder had managed to get Lanius his army. How she managed to do it in such a short amount of time was something that Six would have to figure out at a later time. Although while fighting one of the Primes, she was able to knock off his helmet. Underneath that helmet was a set of animal ears. They were no longer just recruiting ordinary humans like before. But they were willing to allow a bunch of Faunus to join their ranks too.

While continuing to fight through the streets she came across Chalk and Blake, both of whom were in the middle of escorting around 10 civilians to safety. There wasn't enough time to ask any questions or catch up, but there was enough to cover their retreat. Six held off any Legionnaire trying to attack them or any of the civilians. _Those two seem to be getting along well enough. _She though to herself while running once again.

Though she didn't have the Legate's exact location mapped out on her Pip-Boy, the Courier assumed that he was somewhere leading the brunt of the invasion. Which also meant that all she had to do was head towards the sound of violence. He wasn't going to wait at his camp like Caesar's previous plan demanded of him. This time he was going to lead the attack and insure the Legion's victory.

Twenty minutes passed and she barely any closer to finding him. But on the bright side she was at least able to increase her kill count by more than 200. Even worse Atlas had just arrived, and sooner than expected. Androids, huge Mechs, and all sorts of different Aircraft's that put anything in the Mojave to shame were brought in to repel the Legion's slaughter. Now she really had to hurry before the Legate escaped.

_All that fire._ She though to herself while staring at a huge mass of flames off in the distance. _He's gotta be somewhere over-_ ''Gah!'' She cried out as a small blade pierced deep inside of her back, causing her to lose her train of though and become overwhelmed with pain.

As the blade was pulled out she fell onto her knees and began to groan from the excessive amount of pain. She quickly injected herself with a Stimpack and a bit more Med-X. Clearly she hadn't taken enough back there. ''As I said before, those that follow the Legion never forget the crimes committed against it.''

Her eyes widened when she heard the devious voice. In fact they widened just as much as when she heard the Legate's own voice. But this voice didn't come from a Legate. It was the same person who first reminded her of the Legion's true evil nature.

''Didn't I already kill you, Vulpes?'' She asked with a very raspy voice. All that running and fighting had seriously dehydrated her. That stab in the back certainly didn't help her condition. She took an opportunity to down a bottle of water in a few quick seconds.

Vulpes, looking exactly as he did the last time they saw each other at the Fort, explained to the Courier as to why he was still sucking down oxygen. ''I would be if you hadn't focused all of your energy on dismantling Caesar's corpse. You only granted me three pathetic strikes which proved to be not enough. I was one of the few who survived your attack long enough to hear of our second defeat at the Dam. After that I almost lost faith in the Legion, but then Lanius found me. He had one task for me. A complex one, but one I could manage all the same. Gather more Legionnaires and find land to conquer. As you can clearly see, I was more than successful.''

Six began to chuckle right after the word successful left Vulpes's mouth. ''Hate to rain on your parade, but in case you haven't noticed you happen to be a little outnumbered. In a few hours Atlas will have you all dead or you'll get lucky and taken as prisoners.''

Copying Six's own childish move, Vulpes began to chuckle himself. Only he did so when hearing that the Legion was apparently outnumbered. He also found the idea of a Legionnaire allowing themselves to become a prisoner to be disgraceful to the Legion.

''Only a few hours ago you were taken to one of our warehouses and offered one last chance to redeem yourself in the Legion's eyes.'' He placed his knife into a pouch and pulled out one of his modified spears. It was pointing right at Six's head and would most likely be thrown right at it too. ''You would have been able to join us in the conquest of this entire world. Not just the land known as Vale. You've wasted that chance!''

He threw the spear thinking that Courier Six was off guard and would have a new head accessory. But in a complete twist she grabbed it and was generous enough to give it right back to him. It was the least she could do to make up for not giving him a nice death at the Fort. It stabbed right through his chest and didn't stop at his back. He was pinned against the wall of a burning house. Blood began to pour out of his mouth.

With only a few seconds left until he would be with the Devil, Vulpes was asked the last question he would ever hear. ''You know this fight in unwinnable. You're just too outnumbered. So why laugh at your own inevitable defeat?'' All she got was an evil smile before the Frumentarii died of blood loss.

''You speak of our defeat?'' The voice of the Courier's intended victim said to her not far from her own position. He was situated on top of one of the buildings. The way that he spoke to her almost led Six to believe that Lanius had heard her incorrectly. But his hearing was still as sharp as ever.

After jumping off of the building he began to ridicule Six just as Vulpes did. ''It was foolish of Cinder and I to believe you would ever fight beside us. Your hatred and stupidity is what brought you here before me. Before the might of the Legion once again. Once the rest of our forces rise up this land will be ours.''

''Wait, what do you mean the rest?'' Seeing that she was now distracted, Lanius launched himself forward with his blade and swiped at her face. Unlike Vulpes, the Legate was more than successful with his attack. Pulling his blade back he spotted a massive cut under her eye. That was going to leave a huge scar for sure.

There was no time to use Stimpacks this time around. She had to dodge anymore incoming attacks from Lanius. He got a few more lucky swipes in before the Courier was able to switch to the offensive side. Pulling out her Saturnite Fist she began to punch in his direction.

Defying her sporadic attacks, Lanius just straight up grabbed and pulled the fist right out of Six's hand. She was emotionally stunned by the action, physically once he smacked her across the face with it. She had to spit out a tooth before her question was given an answer.

''There are even more of us. Thousands of Recruits just waiting for their chance to strike. Not just here in Vale, but in all four of this world's Kingdoms.'' He kicked Six straight in the stomach to insure she wouldn't be able to flee before he was finished with her. ''Caesar was a fool to attack with all our strength at once. It is what nearly destroyed the Legion. I thank you for bringing his life to an end. Were he still alive our conquest would already be over.''

Raising his blade up towards her again, this time he placed it towards her neck, he decided that he was finished with their conversation and would now give it to a final ending. As he prepared to decapitate her, Veterans began to gather around him. They wanted nothing more than to watch her die for costing them their victory at Hoover Dam. Now they would get finally have that chance. ''Goodbye, Courier.''

Six closed her eyes and accepted that death had finally found her. ''You Bastards, get off her!'' Her eyes shot open as she realized she was still alive and her head was still intact. Her apparent savior was Boone, who was covered head to toe in blood. He had distracted the Legate by punching him in the face so hard that it actually managed to make his helmet fly right off of his head, revealing the man's scarred face. Boone's hand broke from the rapid strike, but despite that he pulled out his knife and began to slice at anyone who dared to come at him.

The Courier watched in amazement as Boone fought of Veteran after Veteran, until the only enemy left was Lanius himself. ''You should have just gone back to the West when you had the chance.'' He tossed the knife forward, cutting the Legate's throat.

With his opponent now unarmed, the Legate dropped his own weapon in order to make this as a fair of a fight as possible. While both of them were now locked in a fight to behold, someone approached Six from behind. She turned around expecting to find an enemy.

Instead it was one of her friends, one of her newer ones actually. ''Here, let me help you up.'' Ruby generously offered despite the war going on around them. Six gratefully accepting the assistance and was pulled off of the ground.

Six thanked Ruby before injecting herself when a few more Stimpacks so she could stand up without needing any extra support. She looked towards Boone, who was definitely the one winning the fight. In fact his attacks were so vicious that Six took it upon herself to cover Ruby's eyes.

''This is for Carla you stupid sonofabitch!'' With both of his fists he slammed them down under one of the Legate's eyes so hard that it popped right out of its socket. Hearing the Legate's screams of agony, this time Ruby was the one to do the eye covering.

A few seconds later and the screaming came to a stop. Boone was breathing at a fast rate. Caesar himself, the men who took her, Vulpes, and now Lanius were all dead. Carla was officially avenged after all this time. He would have liked to celebrate, but he lost far too much blood.

Boone almost fell to the ground before Courier Six caught him. ''Don't worry, Boone. Just take a Stimpack.'' She removed one from her inventory and attempted to inject it into her friend's arm. But Boone took hold of her arm. He didn't want it.

''Boone... knock it off.'' She said while trying to remove her arm from his tight grasp. Losing another Companion was something she would not allow. ''We need to get going now. Thousands of them are on their way here right now. Atlas will be too busy with the other Legionnaires to focus on the ambush. They'll be slaughtered. If we don't go no we'll just join them. Now take the fucking Stimpack already!''

Again, Boone just refused it. He put what little strength he had left into his arm in order to avoid being saved. Six began to tear up at her friend's lack of will to go on. She tried begging him to see if that would change his mind. ''Please... I can't lose another friend. Not after Rex and ED-E.''

It quickly turned into full on crying. Removing his Beret with his free hand, Boone placed it on her head. ''I've done all I need to. Now get out of here...'' He loosened his grip on her arm and transferred the strength so he could muster up the final word. ''...Courier.''

There was no more noise. Everything had gone silent. The Courier couldn't even think in the moment. She had just lost one of her best friends. Someone who despite not smiling a whole lot could provided a decent amount of entertainment. She planted a kiss on his forehead before placing him carefully on the floor.

Ruby wanted to comfort Six in anyway she could but understood that they had to leave immediately. She placed a hand on her back before telling her that, ''I'm so sorry, Six. But you're right. We need to leave. We'll bring the whole NCR and the rest of your friends back here too.''

The Courier was able to understand. There would be time for grieving later. For now they had to retreat. This battle couldn't be won. Breathing deeply in, she along with Ruby began to leave the area. But not before Six placed the Beret on top of Ruby's head. It looked pretty good on her.

''Come on.'' She said to Ruby before picking up Lanius's Blade of the East and claiming it as her own. ''You and your sister told me that you wanted to see the Mojave. Well, allow me to be the one to grant your wish. Now lets go get the rest of our friends.''


End file.
